The Paper Rose, la rosa de papel
by Krystal of Nol
Summary: Quemando una rosa de papel se olvidaría fácilmente de los recuerdos que Malchior dejó, pero Raven no se lo puede permitir, no sin antes obtener algunas respuestas. ¿Ganará la habilidad de olvidarse de él o finalmente encontrará algo más? Malchior Raven
1. Prologo

**The Paper Rose (Red Moon Kree)**

Quemando una rosa de papel se olvidaría fácilmente de los recuerdos que Malchior dejó, pero Raven no se lo puede permitir, no sin antes obtener algunas respuestas. ¿Ganará la habilidad de olvidarse de él o finalmente encontrará algo más? Malchior/Raven

I. Prólogo 

Desde que lo conoció, ella se enterró más en sus queridos libros. Sin embargo, no eran los típicos libros de fantasía u horribles criaturas, no... sólo leía libros de magia. Cualquier trozo de literatura que tuviera escrito sobre él.

Buscaba respuestas, él estaba en sus pensamientos cada segundo del día y no sabía por qué. Esperaba que al estudiar su pasado, estudiar la creación del bien y del mal aprendería a olvidarse de él... para siempre. Las heridas que él había causado se volvieron cicatrices permanentes que nunca dejaron de atormentarla, aunque se encontrara sola. Envenenada con su imagen y cautivada por su aroma, todavía podía sentir el brazo de papel alrededor de su cuello. Sus suaves y melodiosas palabras susurraban a través de sus oídos por la noche y la llaman de forma consoladora hacia los recuerdos del pasado. Sus ojos de ébano venían a ella y no sabía si quería borrarlos para siempre de su mente o guardarlos cerca de su corazón... había demasiado dolor en ambas opciones.

Y sólo un mes había pasado.

El libro no se volvería un objeto más en la colección de Robin, no él no necesitaba recordar a Malchior... él había sido responsabilidad de ella. El libro se guardó bajo llave en el baúl de Raven, donde pudiera estar consciente de él en todo momento. Durante los primeros días, luego que encarcelaran a Malchior, ella esperó oír su voz llamándola desde el libro... pero nada ocurrió. Había una extraña mezcla de alivio y desilusión, que realmente no podía entender. Nuevamente ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con Malchior.

Ella odiaba admitir que Malchior le había roto el corazón, si lo hubiera hecho, significaba que estaba enamorada de él... ella no ama, eso iba en contra de las leyes de su naturaleza. Y ciertamente no podía creer que habría amado a semejante persona sin corazón... la bestia... lo que sea que fuese, como Malchior.

Un mes había pasado y al parecer el resto de los habitantes de la torre titán se habían olvidado del asunto.. Durante algún tiempo, Chico Bestia no podía mirarla de la misma manera, todo debido a ese maldito abrazo... ella deseó no haberlo dado, después de todo la mirada del chico verde no la había confortado. Sus amigos sabían que estaba acongojada, pero todos habían tenido en algún momento un revoltijo de emociones debido a la crueldad del amor.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaron bola apestosa, aproximadamente una semana antes de que se aburrieran de ese juego e inventaran algún otro medio tonto con el cual divertirse. Robin estaba demasiado preocupado en la búsqueda de Slade y Starfire descubría las alegrías del salón de belleza en el centro comercial. Raven se pasó un mes leyendo cada libro que contuviera algo acerca de la historia de Malchior. Cada momento que no luchaba junto a su equipo, se perdió en la oscuridad de un cuarto desolado a través de antiguas paginas de historia. Sus ojos cansados, en una noche silenciosa, buscaron la comodidad de su cama e intensamente estudiaba cada palabra que tenia frente a ella. Un dedo bajo las líneas del texto le indicaba mientras leía la pagina, y la siguiente y la siguiente. En sólo un mes había completado toda su lectura.

Había completado toda la lectura y no encontró ninguna respuesta.

Este era un pensamiento escalofriante y desconcertante, había estado tan segura que encontraría las respuestas en sus libros, siempre lo había hecho, nunca la habían dejado sola, cuando ella necesitaba aliviar su rabia y frustración o cuando necesitaba escapar de su soledad. Pero ahora que la habían abandonado, la habían dejado tan vacía como hace un mes, no sabia que hacer... ¿no habría nada que pudiera hacer... cómo podría encontrar paz en la vida?

Era medianoche, lo sabía. Cuando se asomó a su ventana pudo ver como la nunca cambiante oscuridad reinaba el cielo, luego se acomodó bajo la protección de sus sábanas. Ningún movimiento podía percibirse en la torre de los titanes, salvo el rítmico sonido del aire pasando a través de sus pulmones. Su mano se apoyaba en el libro que había terminado de leer recientemente. Cerró sus ojos tratando de sucumbir ante la completa oscuridad. Últimamente, rogaba para que llegaran las horas de sueño y serenidad, donde era libre de todo sufrimiento. No había carga en su regazo; simplemente el sentimiento seguro de la nada. Era gracioso como antes ella deseaba poder sentir algo, ahora era sólo un pensamiento que la estrangulaba poco a poco.

Era imposible. No había ninguna forma de dormir, no con tantas preguntas sin contestar. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y la primera cosa que llegó a su vista fue el baúl, aquel baúl que contenía a es maldito libro.

Sin embargo, una nueva idea llegó a cabeza. Con una miraba perdida, meditó en las consecuencias. Obviamente habría consecuencias, pero tal vez esa era la única manera. Sí, quizás era la única manera en que entendería por qué pensaba en Malchior de día y de noche. Si tenia el suficiente cuidado, sus acciones no traerían consecuencias... tendría sus emociones bajo control. Mientras ella tuviera el mando, nada podría salir mal.

Y sólo seguiría con esto hasta que comprendiera la respuesta. Después pondría llave al libro, podría cerrar con llave a Malchior para bien, y podría seguir con el resto de su vida en paz, e incluso aprendería a odiarlo.

Empujando sus sábanas hacia un lado, se deslizó fuera de su cama cayendo suavemente la rosa a sus pies. Encendiendo una vela con unos de los conjuros mágicos que Malchior le había enseñado, la sujetó entre sus dedos. Sus pasos eran suaves, como si pasara a través de un campo de flores, su mano se arrastró hacia la cerradura del baúl. Lo abrió mientras contemplaba al libro blanco que había en su interior.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando alcanzaron el lomo del hermoso libro. De hecho era un libro vistoso, no se había deteriorado a pesar del pasar de los años y brillaba suavemente con la tenue luz de la vela. Sacó el libro de su prisión y lo sostuvo en su regazo por algunos minutos. No se atrevía a abrir esas paginas nuevamente... pensó que nunca tendría que hacerlo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sentir la suavidad de las páginas en las yemas de sus dedos, tenia que mirar fijamente a los ojos del joven que ella se había enamorado, tenia que oír su voz una vez más, aunque esta ocasión era para poder encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Un pequeño suspiro se deslizó a través de sus labios cuando abrió el libro. Las páginas se movieron como magia bajo sus dedos como chispas de fuego. La pagina con los ojos color carbón aun permanecía allí, siempre en vida, siempre hermoso.

"Raven" un rayo de voz encantadora pronuncio su nombre con entretenimiento y asombro. "Jamás pensé que tus delicados dedos se posarían nuevamente sobre mis paginas... ¿a qué debo este honor?"


	2. Capitulo 1: Heridas Abiertas

**Primero que todo, quería pedir disculpas por no haber aclarado esto antes, pero subí el fic con tanta prisa que no me dio tiempo, así que lo hago ahora:**

**1° Teen Titans no me pertenece en ningún sentido**

**2° Esta historia tampoco, su idioma original es el ingles y yo solo soy alguien que le dio no sé que, pero decidí transcribirla al español, es como un tributo a su creador y a esta historia, es que en verdad está genial (para mí por lo menos lo es).**

**Así que no quiero que se aburran, solo si creen que lo que hago no está bien díganlo y dejo de hacerlo... por ahora solo lean.**

Capítulo 1: Heridas abiertas 

Debió de haber marcas bajo sus ojos, marcas que delataban como una tristeza se apoderó de ella. No necesitó verse en el espejo para ver la melancólica mirada en su rostro, la negaba pero sabía que estaba allí. Echándose un poco de agua en el rostro y cepillando su cabello apresuradamente en el medio de su cuarto, abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y salió.

El corredor estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces eléctricas, aun cuando era muy temprano. Pudo oír voces provenientes del vestíbulo, al parecer la mayoría de sus amigos estaban despiertos. Un fuerte olor a salchichas inundaba el aire, Chico Bestia no había cocinado, concluyó. Su teoría fue comprobada al ver a su joven compañero saliendo de su habitación, arrastrando los pies y totalmente despeinado. Sus ojos eran completamente adornados por ojeras, bostezó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, poco después pudo notar a la joven de cabellos lavanda pasar un poco más adelante de su alcoba.

"¡Hey Raven!" dijo enérgicamente "Cielos ¿anoche estabas hablando con alguien en el teléfono? ¡Me despertaste como a las dos de la mañana!"

Por dos segundos ella pareció estar en pánico. Sin embargo dos segundos fueron todo lo que necesitó para idear una rápida mentira, así que respondió con su tono monótono. "Chico Bestia, sabes muy bien que para mí, el teléfono es un aparato inútil, para relajarme usó mi meditación" giró y entonces Raven fingió la mejor expresión de miedo en su cara. "Oh Dios santo ¿acaso hablo dormida? ¿no oíste nada de lo que pude haber dicho, cierto?"

"No, no, por supuesto que no" dijo rápidamente Chico Bestia. "¿No estás asustada, porque pude haber oído sobre lo cómico que soy, verdad?"

Raven pestañeó una vez con una mirada fija. "Chico Bestia, no lo intentes" dijo monótonamente, mientras continuaba con sus pasos hacia el vestíbulo. Las palabras del joven verde comenzaron a hacer que una serie de recuerdos de una extraña noche recién pasada vinieran a ella.

"Raven" su voz era tan hermosa como la recordaba, sólo que ahora podía comprender las verdaderas intenciones que se encontraban ocultas en la profundidad de sus palabras. Los ojos negro carbón la miraban fijamente desde el papel. "Jamás pensé que tus delicados dedos se posarían nuevamente sobre mis paginas... ¿a qué debo este honor?"

Mordió su labio inferior antes de contestar. "Honestamente, no pensé que tendría que mirar estas horribles páginas de nuevo, pero tengo preguntas que requieren de respuestas. Una de ellas es por qué estoy abriendo este libro de nuevo"

"Bien, no podría contestar eso, mi querida, porque es una pregunta que a mí también me invade, tuve que decírtelo antes"

"Malchior". Su voz era dura cuando pronunció su nombre, como si un veneno invadiera su lengua. "Desde entonces he pensado en ti y sólo en ti, ahora te despierto nuevamente. ¿Por qué he gastado un mes en ti, con qué propósito? ¿qué puedo ganar con tu presencia en mi mente? ¡no he podido meditar sin pronunciar tu nombre a los pocos minutos!" exclamó enojadamente, esperando que los otros no se despertaran por el sonido de su voz. Si ellos supieran que estaba hablando con él...

"Estoy halagado" dijo simplemente en un tono que ella encontró realmente atormentador.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? sé lo que eres, sé lo que me hiciste. Entonces ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de ti?" Decía apretando sus dientes en frustración, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros, aquellos ojos que la habían herido de una forma tan grande.

"Raven, ¿cómo podría saber semejante cosa? esperas que te dé la respuesta de algo que no conozco"

"Encontraré esas respuestas por mí misma, hablando contigo" declaró. "Cada vez que me encuentre en este cuarto por las noches, dos veces al día, sin embargo me tomará tiempo comprender el ser sin valor que eres, para poder borrarte para siempre de mi cabeza"

"¿Quieres decir que ahora puedo esperar de tu compañía frecuente? ¡Espléndido! Raven, me complaces". Su voz encantada la sorprendió y la sumergió en la inquietud. No esperaba a que estuviera tan feliz.

"Mi compañía sólo es una bendición para tu causa, Malchior" dijo secamente. "Ciertamente sabes que mi odio hacia ti puede hacerse más grande y quemaré tus páginas, una por una... miraré como las llamas devoran tu vida"

"Mi querida, deberías considerar eso, quemar mis paginas significaría darme la libertad de esta terrible prisión. Las conversaciones con una chica tan inteligente como tú me ayudarían a pasar el tiempo e incluso me proporcionarían entretenimiento"

Inteligente, la había llamado inteligente. Claro su instinto reaccionó rápidamente y lo interpretó como un truco, mentía... al igual que lo hizo antes. No le permitiría engañarla, no creería las maravillosas cosas que él le diría. "Malchior, tus artimañas no funcionaran como antes. No ganas nada con decirme palabras bonitas, no te liberaré de este libro"

"No espero eso. Raven hablé con la verdad cuando te llamé inteligente. Las mujeres de mi época sólo eran maquillaje andante con las cabezas vacías. Te podrías comparar con los intelectuales masculinos de mi era, he descubierto que nuestras conversaciones realmente me intrigan y las he disfrutado"

Ella se negó a responderle. Allí: más cumplidos. Él estaba diciendo que le gustó hablar con ella y que la había encontrado interesante. No podría creer que había abandonado toda esperanza de escapar del libro, en el cual ella lo había encerrado, Raven no podía aceptar esa verdad que la había revelado ¿cuales eran los motivos que salían desde aquellos ojos negros?

"Malchior me has herido más con tus palabras de alabanza y aprobación. Me mentiste y rompiste mi corazón, no caeré nuevamente en tus trucos" tartamudeó, su voz parecía venir desde el fondo de su ser.

"Mi dulce Raven" ¿Cómo él podía llamarla así? ¿cómo la seguía atormentando con su encantadora personalidad, después de lo que había pasado? "Lo siento, en verdad estoy muy arrepentido por las cosas que te dije, mientras te sujetaba en mi puño al ser un dragón..." él comenzó. Esperaba que realmente la creyera, ella pudo reírse por su escepticismo, pero le permitió seguir hablando. "Pero debo admitir que yo me arrepiento de lo que hice para engañarte. Debes de saber que no tuve otra opción... he estado atrapado en un libro por más de mil años. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio permitiría que un terrible dragón permanezca en este mundo?. Tenia que hacer que creyeras que soy un buen hombre, que me admiraras. ¿Cómo podría permanecer en un lugar peor que la muerte?"

"Quizás debiste aprender algo, mientras estabas atrapado en un libro por mil años" continuó. "Quizás debiste aprender simplemente que la dominación mundial no vale la pena, así no tendrías por qué haberme mentido"

"Raven" ¿Había dolor en su voz? "Las personas odian la oscuridad porque no pueden entenderla. Tienen miedo de lo que no pueden comprender. Y si temen, sólo pueden odiar. Yo mismo soy un hombre oscuro. ¿Soy malo? Sí, quizás para muchos. Pero pensé que habías entendido la oscuridad, creí que me habías entendido... supongo que me equivoqué"

Ella podría reprimir su rabia sólo por un tiempo más. La emoción recubierta de rojo estaba teniendo control de su cuerpo, empujándola a un fuego de violentas emociones. "¡Eres malo! eres un mal que no necesito en mi vida, pero tu esencia continua devorando mi vida. ¿Lo ves? apuntó a la cómoda bajo su espejo. Allí, en la superficie oscura, una sola rosa del papel: aquella que él le había dado la primera noche de su encuentro. "No puedo quemarla, no puedo romperla o tirarla. Pero un día seré capaz, y me desharé de esa estúpida rosa, y tus recuerdos nunca me atormentarán de nuevo"

Comenzó a entrar en pánico... algo mojado sobre los lirios que tenía por ojos amenazaba con salir a la luz. Buscando rápidamente la protección de su capucha dejó que las sombras la protegieran. Durante todo este mes, tuvo muchos momentos en los que quiso llorar sobre su cama, para desatar los nudos de su corazón, sin embargo lo que sabía de Malchior se lo impidió. Nunca estaba sola en su cuarto y no quería que él oyera su llorar, no después de lo que le había dicho.

"Ahora lo veo..." su voz se oyó en un modo tranquilo. "Mi valor está en esa rosa del papel. A partir de ahora, agonizo hasta que encuentres las razones por la que mi vida deba continuar. Pero arderá menos de un momento si deseas destruirme. Mi... mi Raven. Es una maravilla que no me entiendas. Ahora lo he podido deducir"

"¡No me entiendes! ¡nunca has podido entenderme!" dejó caer su cara sobre sus delicadas manos, delgados dedos que se separaban despacio. "Mira..." tembló, a su voz le faltaban las palabras. "Mira lo que me has hecho"

"Lo dije antes, no tuve otra opción. Soy culpable de tu estado, pero no tengo pesares" dijo fríamente, sus palabras eran como una llovizna fría estrellándose contra su rostro.

Ella cerró de golpe el libro y lo lanzó violentamente hacia el baúl abierto. Con un suave movimiento de su mano, el fuego se extinguió y se arrojo al consuelo de su cama. Sus almohadas habían estado esperando un mes por sus lágrimas, las mantas estiraban sus brazos para consolar a la destrozada joven. Su corazón estaba confuso, enojada consigo misma... había explotado en medio de su propia melancolía. Malchior estaba escuchando, estaba segura de eso, pero no le importó. Todo lo que ella podría hacer era lamentarlo.

**Antes que lo olvide, gracias por los reviews aunque no los merezca, aunque me gustaría que siguieran enviándolos, así sabré que no soy la única a la que le gustó la historia.**

**Si me demoro es que los capítulos son muy largos y cuesta un poco traducirlos.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes agradeciéndoles que hayan leído la historia.**

Atte. Kristal of Nol 


	3. Capitulo 2: El hombre o el monstruo

Mucha espera, lo sé pero dije que los capítulos eran largos, además tuve algunos problemitas   
Por cierto, como no me dijeron que dejara de subir la historia... continuaré con esto hasta el final 

**Teen Titans no me pertenece y la historia tampoco**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 2: El hombre o el monstruo 

Duro fue el tiempo que le tomó comprender la razón de que el libro de blancas cubiertas estuviera en sus manos. La noche produjo una suave manta de calor alrededor de su cuerpo, una confortable seguridad fue todo lo que usaba para abrigarse. Sin embargo, la oscuridad fue interrumpida por pequeñas manchas de fuego que coronaban un círculo de velas. Las diminutas luces rodearon al gran libro, posado sobre un hermoso pedestal de piedra grabado con las insignias de la antigua raza de Elven, hace mucho que ella no usaba aquel magnifico objeto...

El macizo libro fue colocado en su regazo por unos momentos. Los precisos movimientos de dejar el objeto en su lugar pareció durar una hora.

No podía creer que siguiera con esto. Efectivamente, se asombró por abrir las paginas por primera vez después de un mes. Pero después del episodio de ayer... había tantas emociones que estallaban queriendo escapar. Él la hizo sentir tan miserable, llegando a un punto donde incluso sus amigos se dieron cuenta. De Chico Bestia fastidiándola sobre que estaba "extremadamente oscura" y los "¿te sientes bien?" De Cyborg, Starfire y Robin, supo que ellos pudieron darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando.

No había ninguna otra manera. Esta era la verdad: el único modo de poder eliminarlo de su vida era continuar con estas dolorosas charlas hasta que ya no la hirieran más.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar, como una diosa al dar un paseo nocturno a través de su reino. Su andar era suave, acercó nuevamente el libro a su pecho, poniendo como cárcel sus firmes brazos. Lo dejó para sólo apoyar las yemas de sus dedos en él, decidió que debía dejar de pensarlo y contemplarlo. No había tiempo para vacilar, necesitaba ser librada de él lo más pronto posible. Con unos suaves movimientos, sus manos encontraron la página de Malchior, con sus nunca cambiantes ojos negros.

"¿Has regresado?" su tono se llenó de sorpresa, infectado de miedo e incluso deleite.

"Todavía necesito respuestas" Su hablar era frío y cortante "para mí esas respuestas son más importantes que unos momentos de irritación. Y no importa que trames, recuerda que puedo quemarte"

"Ah, así que aún intentas erradicarme. Bien deberías pensar un poco tus acciones" hizo una pausa, deteniéndose en los ojos de Raven. "Ahora, creo que durante estos momentos de conversación ¿tienes algunas preguntas que hacerme?"

"Así es" asintió, sentándose en el borde de su cama y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos. Sus ojos miraron a aquellos de papel. "He leído muchas cosas de tu vida... desde el principio hasta..." se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior "y tu supuesto final"

"Bien, debo admitir que creo que la historia más exacta fue una escrita por un hombre que respondía al nombre de Partius Décimo, pero incluso su..."

"Sí, he leído ese" interrumpió. "Pero quiero que tú me cuentes tu historia"

"¿Podrías escuchar mi historia? o para ser más preciso ¿podrías creerme?" preguntó con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Leí que alguna vez fuiste un hombre" dijo sordamente.

"¿Y eso qué? ¿qué soy ahora?"

"No lo sé" sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación "porque me has convencido de que eres un monstruo"

Malchior estaba callado, normalmente ella hubiera recibido una respuesta. Él ignoró el comentario anterior, y de alguna forma Raven podía darse cuenta del pequeño manto de incomodidad que lo cubría. "Sí, alguna vez fui un hombre, un niño desde el principio. Nací en un invierno de 905 DC, mis padres eran el señor Matthais Du-Vera y su esposa Lavinia Jamie de Nol. Era el mayor, con un hermano, un año más joven que yo. Su nombre era Corven". Su voz casi parecía triste mientras contaba la historia de su pasado, un cuento de hadas perdido. "Era hijo de un caballero, así que ya sabes que era bastante rico. Mi padre quería que me convirtiera en un gran guerrero y seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo mi interés no se encontraba en la espada. Gastaba horas en la biblioteca de palacio, leyendo y estudiando, desarrollando un sueño en un mundo de fantasía, gobernado por la magia... por el poder. Al mismo tiempo, mi hermano entrenó para volverse el hijo preferido de mis queridos padres. Fue llenado de alabanzas, atención y afecto. Yo estaba perdido en mí"

Raven no entendía la magnitud de la rivalidad que había experimentado el hermano. Pero sabía que era envidia... sabía cómo se sentía ser pasada por alto por personas que ella protegía. Odiaba admitirlo, pero celos de algunas personas como Starfire, Terra e incluso Jinx la habían apenado enormemente. Quizás estaba comenzando a comprender a Malchior.

"Mis padres no pensaron demasiado en mí cuando comencé a probar hechizos simples de los libros de la biblioteca a la edad de ocho. Estaban demasiado preocupados por Corven" había mucho desprecio en su hablar "Tuve amigos y conocí el compañerismo en mi temprana juventud, pero uno por uno, los alejé con mi oscura personalidad. Poco a poco perdí la confianza en las personas"

"No muchos magos han podido enseñarse el arte de la magia" comentó Raven e inclinó su cabeza.

"No muchos magos eran tan poderosos como yo, mi querida" meditó presumidamente, su objetivo era causar que los labios de la joven se inclinaran hacia arriba. No, ella no sonreiría.

"Una gran guerra empezó cuando cumplí diez. Mi padre fue a luchar al oeste. Y no mucho después la batalla invadió a Nol, mi madre, hermano y yo tratábamos de escapar, pero mi madre fue muerta por una fecha de fuego mientras lo intentábamos. No podíamos regresar para ayudarla. Corven y yo apenas logramos escapar, pero me encontraba con una terrible fiebre que me incapacitaba para seguir con la carrera o para conjurar algún hechizo. Me derrumbé en medio del denso bosque de Macramania. Mi hermano continuo para traerme ayuda... pero nunca regresó"

"Muchos libros dicen que tu hermano no pudo encontrarte de nuevo"

"Me abandonó" dijo fríamente, declarando oscura y directamente. "Me encontraba allí, desvalido en el frío, en el suelo del bosque durante horas, esperando que alguien me encontrase. Comprendí que estuve esperando toda mi vida para que alguien me encontrara, pero sólo la oscuridad lo hizo" él dudó. "Esa noche, la oscuridad me escudada de las bestias que habitan esa tétrica arboleda. Por la mañana una duende de agua llamado Cloielle me encontró, ella y su familia me alimentaron, cuidaron y adoptaron. Me enseñaron magia de niveles más avanzados, mientras crecía con ellos. Pero reconocieron la oscuridad en mi espíritu y temieron al monstruo en que me convertiría. Me encontraba feliz en los momentos que compartía con los duendes... pero no me entendieron. A los trece salí a estudiar con magos descarriados y así aprender el arte de la magia oscura. Ciertamente sería entendido por aquellos de mi propio estilo" dijo estas palabras sarcásticamente.

"Pero los abandonaste poco después de un año"

"Aprendí rápido. Ellos me enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Me fui, para descubrir pronto que no estaba físicamente capacitado para manejar esa magia. La fiebre había afectado mi cuerpo más de lo que pensé. El poder que buscaba agotaría mi energía hasta convertirme en un cascarón vacío... lo aprendí del modo difícil" hizo unas muecas. "Estaba devastado, la magia lo era todo para mí, pero no podía continuar. Los antiguos magos no podían ayudarme, para ellos yo sólo era un pequeño niño débil" se rió débilmente, una clase de risa patética. Ella podría decir que Malchior encontraba su pasado muy lastimoso para una persona con su confianza y ambición.

"Vagué por el lado rural durante medio año. No perdería mi interés en la magia, encontraría una manera para superar mi fuerza y controlar mis poderes. No tenía otra opción, Raven, nada que no sea magia fluye a través de mis venas... estaba terriblemente solo" suspiró. "Y alguien que me amara por quien era... por lo que era... significaba todo para mí"

_"Si eso que dijo fuera verdad, yo pude hacerlo"_ pensó Raven miserablemente. Esto ya no era verdad, concluyó. Si fuera así, él no la habría traicionado.

"Una tarde, encontré un libro en la biblioteca del puerto Kafnah. Apenas tenía dinero, estaba en las peores condiciones económicas a lo largo de todo mi vagar. Me encontraba hambriento y cansado, mis ropas estaban muy maltratadas y sucias a causa del largo viaje. Cuando vi el libro supe que debía ser mío. Pagué por él y acampé en el bosque cercano. En sus paginas encontré mi salvación. Contenía antiguos hechizos que no pudieron ser realizados por algunos de los más poderosos magos de mi tiempo, pero sabía que debía de intentarlo. Era la única vez que podría cumplir con el único sueño que tuve alguna vez"

"Te convertiste en el dragón" las palabras apenas eran murmullos que goteaban de sus labios.

"Sí, tomé la forma de un dragón. Al realizar el hechizo estuve a punto de morir, pero lo logré... me había vuelto más poderoso. En mi interior se encontraba un dragón y lo único que hice fue encender la llama que tenía oculta. Había logrado lo que ningún mago había hecho durante miles de años. Tuve más poder del que desee, era algo maravilloso, pero aun así quería ser entendido, respetado y amado por otras personas. Regresé a mostrarles a mis maestros lo que había logrado, esperaba que me admiraran"

Su corazón estaba latiendo ferozmente debido a la ansiedad del relato. Ella sabía lo que sucedió, lo leyó durante mucho tiempo ¿por qué aún estaba cautivada por su historia?

"Los aterroricé Raven, estaban mortificados. Me atacaron y expulsaron... estaba desconcertado ¿no entendían estas personas la oscuridad? ¿No me ayudaron estas personas? Fue entonces cuando comprendí que nadie podía amarme, que nunca podrían entenderme. Pero aún poseía el poder, dulce Raven, tenía mi magia"

Él era fascinante. Inteligente, malo, ambicioso y fascinante. No, su cabeza giró violentamente a los lados ¿cómo ella podría pensar tales cosas? Este hombre era malo, este hombre la traicionó. No podía sentir nada por él, excepto odio.

"Era una amenaza para todos, todos eran mi enemigo. Comencé mi conquista, las ciudades ardían una por una. Sí... me gustaba verlos arder..." su voz se escuchaba emocionada, mientras seguía con su relato. "Amaba las ráfagas de fuego, ver su continuo oscilar. El humo era tan dulce como un perfume de pétalos de rosa y las cenizas tan suaves como la seda. Miraba a las ciudades quemarse, a las personas quemarse y a mí inspirando miedo. Antes no tenía nada, ahora, este mundo sería mío"

Raven mordió su lengua para evitarse gritar. No, no podía permitir que lo que pasó ayer sucediera de nuevo. Necesitó que él siguiera hablando.

"Regresé de mi forma de dragón a mi forma humana. Nadie sospechaba que yo, un joven entre catorce o quince, era el espantoso dragón que atormentaba la tierra. Hice esto durante dos o tres años, el mundo entero casi era cenizas. Ellos se rendirían pronto ante mí y gobernaría todo. Aquí y allí, unos hombres probaron su suerte matándome, pero yo era muy poderoso. Los reduje a nada en segundos, todo el tiempo. Un día..." él se rió patéticamente de nuevo, "Corven vino a matarme. Por primera vez en años, no pude golpear a mi enemigo. Le permití atacarme una y otra vez... pero yo no podía luchar" Su risa se volvió seca y enfrió los nervios en la piel de Raven. "Me transforme para revelarle quien era, pero aunque me reconoció el no se detuvo. Yo, al borde de la muerte, hice lo que cualquier bestia hubiese hecho: volví a transformarme y lo maté"

Ella tembló y volteó sus ojos a la pared. Eso fue lo peor que él había hecho, ella lo sabía... fue lo peor que hizo en su vida.

"Rorek, uno de los magos restantes de su tiempo, vino a matarme. Y como sabes no pudo, pero me encarceló en este libro con su maldición"

"¿Rorek... Rorek está muerto, cierto?"

"Rorek está muerto. Él era humano, no inmortal. Han pasado más de mil años. Aunque tuviera rasgos de vida anormal, dudo que viva hasta este momento" se detuvo. "Y bien, he estado desde entonces aquí y he leído, esperando por ti para liberarme, ya sabes el resto. Así que Raven esa es la trágica historia de mi vida" declaró amargamente.

"¿Así que en verdad esperabas que te liberara?" cuestionó levantando una ceja.

"Sí, eras tú. Sabía que sería libre después de mucho tiempo"

Raven escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de pronunciarlas. "Yo..." movió uno de sus mechones lavanda detrás de su oreja. "No creí que serías tan humano"

Él resopló. "Sí, todavía soy humano aún cuando tenga un dragón en mí"

"No, es sólo que... todo sobre ti..." frunció el ceño. "Es todo tan justificable" cambió su mentalidad de repente. "No, aún así hiciste cosas terribles y todavía creo que eres malo. Aún creo que pudiste haber superado todo eso y ser..."

"¿Bueno? Raven me sorprendería que hubiera algo de bueno dentro de mí. Quizás nunca lo tuve. Ahora..." empezó. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Depende de lo que sea" ella lo miró sospechosamente. "A menudo no contesto la de mis amigos"

"Bien, te he contado la historia de mi pasado. ¿Qué hay del tuyo?"

"¿No te lo dije antes?"

"Ibas a hacerlo, pero fuiste llamada a una misión antes de empezar. Nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de nuevo"

"Bien" empezó e hizo una pausa entre las palabras. "Creo que recuerdo eso, de acuerdo" se detuvo de nuevo. no podía creer que iba a contarle todo a él a su enemigo. Entonces de nuevo, no importara lo que le dijera, él no estaría aquí mucho tiempo para recordarlo si todo resultaba como lo planeó. "Mi madre, Arella, se ofreció como la novia de Satanás en algún culto, fue violada por lo que ella pensó era un hombre, pero era en realidad, un demonio. Sólo cuando vio la apariencia demoníaca de Trigon..." ella contuvo estas palabras "mi padre, fue cuando se opuso completamente a su ideal. Al borde del suicidio, un pacifista oculto la salvó y la llevó a Azarath, otra dimensión"

"Recuerdo un poco de eso"

"Recuerdo habértelo dicho, soy hija de una humana y un demonio" ella frunció el ceño. "Una mujer llamada Azar, me ayudó a llegar a este mundo, ella con sus seguidores, enseñaban el pacifismo y me ayudaron a controlar mis emociones, para que el demonio dentro de mí no despertara. Además de eso debía controlarlas para poder controlar mi poder. Aprendí el arte de la curación y cómo meditar lo que correspondía a horas, en un momento" ella bostezó. La noche ciertamente se estaba apoderando de ella.

"Me habías contado de tus poderes antes... como te prohíben que tengas emociones por miedo que tus poderes se salgan de control. Todavía es un concepto que me intriga"

Ella asintió. "Ellos me dijeron que no dejara Azarath. Allí, tendría el completo control y nunca seria liberado el mal que hay en mí. Si permanecía fuera del contacto social, no tendría que preocuparme sobre... perderlo. Pudo ser verdad, pero siempre sentí que me faltaba algo, aunque sabía que podía ser peligroso obtenerlo, decidí que valía la pena. Dejé Azarath cuando tenía trece años y llegué a Jump City, el primer día de mi llegada pase por un banco, en donde dos hombres enmascarados corrían con bolsas de dinero. Entraron a un automóvil y huyeron a toda velocidad, vi a Robin y a Cyborg siguiéndolos hasta que detuve el auto con mis poderes. Los ladrones fueron capturados y Robin y Cyborg me invitaron a la Torre de Titanes. Entonces me hice amiga de esos muchachos y me acerque mas a Robin, lo admiraba por su carisma y confianza" ella bostezó de nuevo. "Fue cuando Starfire llegó, me sentía un poco intranquila, quizás un poco celosa. Sin embargo esto pasó bastante rápido. Nosotros encontramos a Chico Bestia luchando con el Asombroso Mumbo fue invitado al equipo"

"Así comenzaron los Jóvenes Titanes..." meditó Malchior.

"Sí, nos convertimos en los Jóvenes Titanes y protegemos a Jump City de los sujetos malos... de Slade, el Hermano Sangre, Trigon, de mis propios miedos, de Robin, Terra..."

"¿La chica de las piedras?"

"Sí, la ex-novia de Chico Bestia"

"No eras particularmente aficionada a ella, por lo que recuerdo"

"Recuerdas bien. La respeto por el último sacrificio que hizo, a pesar de su traición, pero nunca me agradó mucho" Raven sabía que había tenido celos de Terra, un factor mayor de su aversión para la chica rubia. Rápidamente comenzó a hablar para librarse de ciertos recuerdos de ella. "Bien, en verdad no tenemos que entrar en eso" dijo ella a través de un bostezo.

"Me parece que vas a caerte por el sueño en este momento" él observó, a través de su bostezo.

"Sí, bien pienso que tienes razón" sostuvo sus brazos en el aire, estirándolos por su cansancio. Se levantó de la cama y llevó hasta sus manos el pálido libro, Malchior no miraría su dormir. Cuando empezó a cerrarlo, lo oyó hablar por última vez.

"Buenas noches, Raven" él le dijo amablemente, ella inhaló profundamente cuando cerró de golpe el libro.

Malchior no la encantaría. No podría engañarla como lo había hecho antes, Raven no caería por su bondad y amabilidad. Malchior era malo, sí era malo, pensó cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada... Malchior era malo. Tiró sus mantas, envolviendo su delgada figura y anhelando el consuelo de aquel suave tejido. Malchior era malo, cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

Malchior era malo

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"¿Raven, has estado hablando con él?"

La pregunta obviamente la tomó desprevenida, mientras bebía a sorbos el té herbario. Casi se ahogó con el líquido caliente. Cuando se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina en el cuarto central de la Torre de los Titanes, sentía todos los ojos de sus amigos en ella, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Supo que estaban intentando interrogarla de una manera amistosa sobre un problema que era serio y sumamente arriesgado. Deseó que sus acciones tuvieran buenas intenciones como las de ellos.

Su preocupación estaba bien justificada; ella no debía estar hablando con Malchior. No debía arriesgar las vidas de sus amigos y las personas de la tierra conversando con este mago del mal. Sí, estaba siendo muy temeraria, pero no caería de nuevo en sus trucos. Por supuesto, sus amigos nunca creerían esto. La única cosa que posiblemente podría hacer era mentir.

"¿Hablando con él?" Raven preguntó con fingida confusión. "¡Por cualquier motivo, no puedes querer decir posiblemente Malchior!" Allí; volviendo su frustración contra Robin, había podido parecer más creíble. El arte del engaño era uno que ella había dominado muy bien.

"Bien, todos te hemos oído hablar en medio de la noche" explicó Robin.

"¡Sí, no he podido conciliar el sueño contigo hablando toda la noche!" Chico Bestia jalaba de su pelo.

"No, Malchior está encerrado con llave firmemente en el baúl de mi cuarto" mintió. "Quizás... ¿he hablado dormida? Recuerdo que le estaba diciendo esto hace una semana a Chico Bestia. Ésa sería la única explicación que podría pensar"

Los otros todavía no estaban convencidos. "Rae, sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde todo el asunto de Malchior" empezó Cyborg, su voz era mansa y tranquilizante. Era como un hermano para ella y odiaba tener que mentirle sobre todo esto. Tragó saliva cuando él empezó a hablar de nuevo. "Entendemos si todavía está hiriéndote, el sujeto te hirió realmente mal. Por eso no pensamos que estés hablando de nuevo con él"

"Cyborg" dijo serenamente mirándolo a los ojos. "No he hablado con él, me pude haber tentado en la primera semana, debo admitir eso, pero ya no. Sí, él todavía frecuenta mis sueños, sobre todo en este último tiempo" pretendió estremecerse. "Pero no me atrevería a hablar de nuevo con él. No con todas las consecuencias"

"Amiga Raven, lloro por tu corazón roto" Starfire tiró sus brazos alrededor de ella, causando que la chica de cabellos lavanda retrocediera de su silla.

"Así que, ¿ya no hablas con Malchior?" Robin cuestionó de nuevo. Raven se preguntó qué pasaba en esos ojos suyos, siempre ocultos en su máscara negra.

"No" dijo Raven confiadamente. "No estoy hablando con Malchior. Ahora..." se levanto de la mesa y empujó la silla gris atrás unas pulgadas. "Debo dirigirme al tejado para mi sesión de meditación matutina"

"Bien, entonces te veremos después" dijo Cyborg mientras llenaba su boca con panqueques.

Ella se apresuró a las puertas dobles que llevaban fuera del cuarto principal y las abrió con una ola de su mano. Con eso, les permitió cerrarse, pero no pasó por ellas. En cambio, se quedó por el lado de una pared donde no era visible para sus amigos sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Sí, ella estaba espiándolos, pero no tenía ninguna opción. Necesitó saber lo que ellos pensaban.

"Chico Bestia, conviértete en una mosca y entra en el cuarto de Raven en medio de la noche" pidió Robin, sus palabras eran calladas y cautas. "Odio invadir su retiro y espiarla, pero tenemos que inspeccionar. No podemos permitirle herirse de nuevo"

Raven casi se reía por la ironía cuando sé teletransportó a la cima del tejado. ¿Así que tendría compañía extra en la oscuridad de la noche? Bien, estaría lista...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"¿Así que tu amigo verde te estará espiando esta noche?"

"Sí" Raven un movimiento de asentimiento cuando se acostaba en su cama. "Entrará como una mosca, así que deberás guardar silencio, para oír cuando entre. Tengo que convencerlos que he hablado dormida, en vez de hablar contigo durante una semana"

"Bien no es muy cómodo bajo tu almohada" su voz embozada protestó.

"Eso es una pena. No es a favor de tu bienestar"

"Raven, me _sofoco_" gimoteó.

"Los libros no respiran, estimado Malchior" desdeñó.

"Bien, si pudieran, yo ahora estaría muerto. Además, tu cabeza está rompiéndome"

Raven se rió entre dientes, pero oyó un zumbido de repente desde fuera de su puerta. Se quedó callada al instante y cerró sus ojos. Él estaba bajo la mano de la joven y tres almohadas, esperó que la mosca volara hacia ella. Malchior probablemente lo había notado también, había decidido callar por algunos minutos.

Ella empezó a moverse de un lado al otro, gimiendo silenciosamente mientras continuó mostrando incomodidad. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" gimió suavemente. "¿Por qué me mentiste, Malchior? ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto a mí?" lloró y daba de puntapiés a sus mantas cuando ella se volteó. Su cama parecía un tornado de hojas y mantas que caían. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero sintió sus sábanas volver a una posición normal.

Había alguien estando de pie junto a ella; no hay ninguna duda que era Chico Bestia, pero por qué había vuelto a taparla. Él se oyó suspirar y entonces para su sorpresa, sentía las yemas de sus dedos contra su cara. Sus manos eran calurosas, y suaves al tocar, y él movió un mechón de cabello de su mejilla.

"Raven" ella oyó que él susurraba. "Espero que tu corazón sane pronto de las heridas que él te halla hecho"

De repente, deseó realmente estar dormida.

Capítulo 3: Los grandes actores 


	4. Capitulo 3: Los grandes actores

Bien, primero que todo debo de aclarar que Teen Titans no me pertenece, y por desgracia la historia tampoco, sólo la estoy traduciendo... pero quien sabe, quizás algún día publique alguna mía 

**O también lamento la demora, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante seré más puntual... menos de dos semanas transcurrirán entre capitulo y capitulo.**

Ya no los aburro más sólo lean (que está bueno)

Capítulo 3: Los grandes actores 

Después de esto un mes entero a pasado bastante rápido. Ella no esperó que esto durara tanto, pero en realidad disfrutaba de esas charlas. Eso era algo que se maldijo en silencio. Una parte se encontraba completamente revuelta, le tomaba el placer a su asociación con el mal, pero la otra se estremecía con su compañía. Había olvidado lo comprensivo que era Malchior y lo similar que ellos eran. Siempre tuvo presente que lo destruiría, tarde o temprano, pero eso no impidió su adoración hacia su proliferar, día a día.

Era muy extraño, sumamente inesperado, tener estas charlas que en cierto modo la sanaban. Sí, eventualmente, estaba determinada a odiarlo y a olvidarse de él, pero ahora no había dolor. El mes pasó... podría vivir y dormir en paz. No se afligió con atormentadores recuerdos, ni fue torturada con su esencia en ningún modo. Él todavía estaba en su mente, demasiado era verdad, pero había ido aceptando su aplastante presencia en su vida cotidiana.

Raven comenzó a alejarse de la lectura para entretenerse. Sus novelas de fantasía, horror, ciencia ficción, y misterio proporcionaban buenos momentos de relajación, un estado que era muy alejado de la agitada Titán. Esta inusual manera de ocio le causó actuar más amigable con sus amigos que antes. Se enfocó más en la meditación y en las batallas que luchaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo. De una manera muy extraña, había estado contenta. Quizá feliz era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero por lo menos estaba satisfecha con la vida y el camino hacia donde iba.

Después del loco incidente con Demente Mod, todo lo que ella quería hacer era sentarse en la sala y leer. Había comenzado la serie de un libro titulado "Dragonlance" con un total de más de noventa novelas. Hasta ahora, encontró el primero un poco intrigante y fue agradable tener semejante variedad de historias para mantenerla ocupada durante muchos meses.

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin estaban con los videojuegos a su lado. Aunque su alegría y gritos a veces eran desesperantes, encontró que apenas la estaban distrayendo. No molestaban, porque no encontró ninguna dificultad en concentrarse en el tema del libro. Un grito final de victoria, la caída de automóviles y el llanto de alegría de Robin llegaron a sus oídos. Se encontró sonriendo ante la actitud del joven cuando giró la página con la punta de sus dedos. De repente, Raven cerró suavemente el grueso libro y lo puso a su lado.

"A un lado Cyborg, les ganaré a todos" indicó Raven con su mano derecha. Con ojos totalmente abiertos, los muchachos le pasaron un control a Raven, mirándola fijamente con las mandíbulas en el suelo por varios minutos. "¿Bien?" dijo con la cabeza inclinada. "¿Vamos a jugar o qué?"

"Raven" la voz del Chico Bestia estaba llena de escepticismo cuando pronunció su nombre. "Tú nunca juegas esto"

"Sí, bien estoy jugando ahora" se encogió de hombros.

"Bien sólo porque es tu primera vez, no significa que te dejaremos ganar" dijo Cyborg, mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

"Y sólo porque eres hombre, no significa que te lo haré fácil" una mueca de ortodoxa competición pudo apreciarse en su rostro.

Así fue como las carreras comenzaron y los cuatro amigos gritaban y gritaban, igual que hicieron antes. Cierto, Raven jamás había puesto sus manos en un control, pero los había visto jugar muchas veces. Se acostumbró muy rápido a usar el control; después de todo, gastó la mayoría de su vida meditando para obtenerlo. La sorpresa de los muchachos fue que ganó los primeros juegos y llegó segunda en los siguientes pocos. Aunque ella no se alegró tanto como sus compañeros Titanes, estuvo cerca de reírse unas veces e incluso sonrió. Finalmente, después de aproximadamente diez rondas de carreras, bajó el control.

"Bien, me he vuelto muy buena para ustedes chicos, ahora iré a leer mi libro" dijo cuando dejó el control con sus poderes. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para recoger aquel objeto preciado para ella.

"Así que supongo que los sueños se han detenido" preguntó Robin durante la pausa de la carrera.

"¿Sueños? ¿Qué sueños?"

"Ya sabes, los sueños de Malchior"

Su corazón se heló. Es correcto, les había dicho eso hace un mes. ¿Cómo podría ser tan tonta para no recordar esa mentira? "Sí, se han detenido" asintió. ¿Ahora que iba a decir si ellos la oían hablar de nuevo en medio de la noche con él? ¿Qué respondería ante eso? "Empecé esta serie del libro, Dragonlance y tiene más de noventa capítulos en él. Me mantendrá ocupada por bastante rato... supongo que no tengo que pensar mucho sobre él mientras estoy leyendo"

"Sí, nosotros figuramos que estabas sintiéndote mejor. Últimamente has actuado más alegre" dijo Cyborg.

"Y _nunca_ actúas así" agregó Chico Bestia.

"Bien, Chico Bestia, nunca había jugado videos juegos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Si sólo ellos supieran la causa de su felicidad.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Hasta donde yo sé, a Robin no le ha gustado otra chica, excepto Starfire"

"¿Y que hay de la chica tamaraniana?"

"Parecía que suspiraba por Aqualad y otro chico tamaraniano, pero está locamente enamorada de Robin"

"¿Suspirar?" la voz de Malchior se torció con confusión. "¿Qué clase de acción es esa?"

"Oh, es gustar de alguien y mirarlo fijamente, algo que sólo las chicas entenderían" Raven sonrió afectuosamente.

"Raven, tengo un lado femenino. Creí que ahora estarías familiarizada con él".

"Tú sabes" empezó, ocultando cierto placer en su expresión. "Muchas mujeres habrían encontrado ese tipo de personalidad sumamente atractiva"

"Mi querida, viví en el mundo real. No tenía tiempo para tentar a las jóvenes doncellas para mi propia diversión o deseos emocionales. Ahora..." él dudó. "¿Qué hay sobre tu amigo cambiante?"

"¿Chico Bestia? Bien es un chico que trata de conquistar a las jóvenes todo el tiempo... hasta Terra. Realmente le gustaba, al igual que ella a él. Nunca consiguieron estar realmente juntos desde que se convirtió completamente en piedra" explicó. "Chico Bestia es bastante hábil para pretender que todo está bien, pero podría decir que le ha dolido por mucho tiempo"

"Él no es el único que está fingiendo, si no me equivoco tus amigos todavía no saben nada de mí"

"Ellos no aprobarían esto. Sabes que..." levantó una ceja. "Aún eres el hombre de papel que se convirtió en dragón, para intentar tomar el mundo"

"¿Y el que te lastimó?"

"Eso es correcto" arrugó las sábanas de la cama con su mano en gesto de dolor.

"Así que, ¿qué hay del hombre mecánico?" Malchior propuso después de un leve silencio.

Aunque estaba agradecida por el cambio de tema, no estaba contenta con el próximo nombre que pronunciaron sus labios. "Jinx. A Cyborg le gusta Jinx. No sólo es una enemiga, es una perra" frunció sus labios para guardar su repulsión tan duro como pudo. "Y ellos también se gustan mutuamente. Cyborg lo niega, por supuesto, pero le he visto salir furtivamente para encontrársela"

"Parece que a todos les ha gustado alguna clase de enemigo salvo Robin y Starfire. Perdóname si estoy mencionando nuestra relación en términos falsos"

"No" agitó su cabeza, su voz era ligera y callada. "No, está bien". No le gustaba que él supiera esa pequeña verdad.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Raven? ¿Has tenido algún tipo de amor?"

Ella sabía que él preguntó eso, porque ya conocía la respuesta. De hecho, estaba curiosa de sus intenciones y no podría decidir si revelar o no secretos que su voz le había permitido correr lejos. Mordía su labio en vacilación, tragó antes de empezar a hablar. "No, es sumamente peligroso para mí amar y expresar tal emoción. Realmente me ato a mis amigos y la Torre de los Titanes. He admirado a Robin como un líder fuerte y valiente. Siempre lo he pensado, desde la primera vez que lo encontré. Cyborg siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí y puedo contar con él en cualquier momento. Quizás..." miró fijamente a la pared. "Quizá me ha gustado Chico Bestia un poco. Esos sentimientos se extinguieron después que Terra apareció"

"Creo que confías bastante en mí, para decirme esto"

"No exactamente, Malchior. Después de todo, ¿a quién se lo vas a decir? tarde o temprano, no estarás por aquí. Diciéndote esto es como..." hizo una pausa con una pequeña sonrisa "...hablando con un libro"

"Oh, mi querida Raven, debo esperar reunirme con mi destino más tarde que temprano"

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá" se retiró hacia su cama, su cuerpo yació en el colchón cuando miró fijamente al techo. Ella bostezó y cerró sus ojos unos segundos hasta que oyó la voz de Malchior en un tono muy poco ortodoxo. Tranquila sí, pero intranquila. Notoriamente perturbada.

"¿Raven, podría preguntarte algo?"

"¿Sí?" contestó, su corazón perdió el control por un momento.

"¿Crees que algún día podría salir del libro? Quiero decir, como el hombre del papel. Simplemente para nuestras charlas"

Reveló una pequeña sonrisa sin ninguna emoción. Ella no supo cómo contestar y encontraba liberando su torpeza de maneras engañosas. "La próxima vez que quieras que te libere... sabes que no puedo hacerlo"

"No puedes culparme por intentarlo" trató de ser optimista, pero Raven se dio cuenta de su decepción. Su ansiedad casi la perturbó y rebana un pedazo de su corazón que apenas podría sentir. Se sentó de nuevo y enfrentó esos negros ojos de papel. Juntó sus manos y cruzó las piernas en una posición de meditación. Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna opción de meditar, pero esa posición era confortable. "Si sólo nos hubiéramos encontrado en un tiempo diferente, un lugar diferente" Malchior suspiró de repente.

Su declaración heló su piel y agitó violentamente su corazón. Su boca se abría y cerraba, pero ninguna palabra salió. Luego de unos momentos reaccionó "¿Qué?"

"Siempre me gustaste Raven, jamás había sentido esto por nadie. Pero lo más probable es que nunca puedas aceptarme, no después de lo que te hice. Es una lastima que no pudiéramos encontrarnos en alguna otra circunstancia"

"Bien, Malchior" su voz era escasamente superior a un murmullo. "Realmente también me gustaste. Eso, yo te admiraba. Pero jamás me podrías gustar de nuevo, porque sé lo que realmente eres. Conozco tu meta y eso te hace mi enemigo"

"¿Así que, no amarías a alguien por lo que es?" preguntó.

"No" Raven hizo una mueca de dolor. "No fue eso lo que quise decir. Simplemente estás torciendo mis palabras"

"No es así. Dijiste que no podría gustarte porque soy un mago malvado, o más bien, el terrible dragón que intentó conquistar el mundo. Aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en el amor, he aprendido que te enamoras por quienes son, no por lo que son"

"Sabes, seas un "mago malvado" o un "terrible dragón" debes tener algunos rasgos que me desagradan ¿has pensado en eso?" cruzó sus brazos.

"Odiaría defenderme ante ti, aunque debo disentir. No hemos reñido desde la primera vez"

Él tenía razón y ella se sentía exactamente de la misma manera. Ningún altercado había existido entre ellos, exceptuando la primera vez que abrió el libro. No quería comenzar ahora y permitir que sus emociones corrieran libres como la última vez. Respiró profundamente y se levantó. "Buenas noches, Malchior" alcanzó el libro desde el estante oscuro.

"Buenas noches, Raven"

El libro fue apresado contra su pecho, se dirigió hacia el lugar apropiado para él, en su poca iluminada habitación. El baúl, la segunda prisión de Malchior y cuidadosamente puso el libro en el fondo. Cerrándolo con llave y regresando rápidamente hacia su cama, un objeto en la mesa cogió su vista. La rosa de papel había permanecido casi dos meses en el mismo lugar. Alcanzó el objeto que alguna vez significó todo el amor que necesitaba y ahora era símbolo de imposibilidad. Con la rosa de papel en su mano, se tapó y colocó su cabeza en su multitud de almohadas. Sus ojos fueron cerrados mientras contemplaba el techo, ahora la rosa jugando entre sus dedos.

Parecía como si la rosa de papel hubiera envuelto sus tallos espinosos alrededor de su corazón y continuaba creciendo sobre sus emociones. Si esto seguía así, los resultados serían desastrosos. Necesitaba continuar, superarlo, odiarlo y así se olvidaría de él. La rosa de papel debía ser quemada. Si no lograba su misión, Malchior podría engañarla de nuevo. Malchior podría seducirla y obligarla a liberarlo en el mundo humano...

Y lo más importante, podría terminar herida de nuevo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Estaba oscuro, salvo los estallidos de fuego deslumbrante que hacían erupción cada pocos segundos. En esta breve e insoportable luz, ella pudo ver a dos muchachos en medio de un gran bosque. El área selvática parecía derrumbarse encima de los dos pequeños niños, cuando se agruparon. Gritos desesperantes y vigorosos crearon un aroma terrible de sangre y muerte. Pasos a través de los bosques, se escuchaban a gran distancia, pero ellos tronaron la tierra y crearon mucha trepidación._

_Un delgado chico de cabellos blancos, aparentemente de diez, se encontraba apoyado en los brazos de su compañero pelirrojo. El pobre niño estaba sumergido en una terrible fiebre y el sudor que corría en su herida y asustada cara. Su blanco pelo se dejaba guiar por el viento, moviéndose por los brazos que lo sujetaban. Los ojos del joven trataban de mantenerse firmes, pero su expresión era de intenso dolor._

_"Tengo que encontrar ayuda o morirás" dijo el muchacho de rojos cabellos cuando colocó al chico enfermo en el suelo. Luego comenzó a correr atravesando los bosques, más y más lejos. "¡Regresaré por ti, Malchior, regresaré!"_

_Pero mientras el joven pelirrojo corría, la oscuridad consumía al otro chico mientras se hallaba en el borde de la muerte. Sólo unos segundos habían pasado hasta que apareció un adolescente con pelo blanco caminado en la luz con un paquete café en su espalda. Era el mismo joven, pero unos años más viejo. Detrás de él una muchedumbre de duendes de agua estaba de pie, mirándolo dejar el pueblo que se materializaba a su alrededor. Pero en lugar de lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos, una asombrosa mezcla de miedo y alivio reinaba en sus almas. Las imágenes y las personas que ella vio empezaron a mezclarse en color y formas, hasta que vio al mismo muchacho, uno o dos años más viejo._

_Pero el joven Malchior parecía muy diferente. Delgado era él, pero su largo cabello blanco estaba lodoso y sucio. Vestía unos trapos sucios y viejos. Por su rostro parecía como si fuera a desmayarse y morir en cualquier momento. Ella lo miró entrar en la atmósfera desprovista, su cabeza mantuvo su soledad, pero sus pies por siempre estaban en movimiento en la búsqueda de su existencia. La oscuridad empezó a disolverse en una escena real y ella comprendió finalmente que él estaba en una tienda de libros. El muchacho se enfocó en un viejo libro, andrajoso, pero movía sus páginas con esmero a un paso bastante rápido. Los ojos negros como el carbón se encendieron con excitación mientras pasaba de una página a otra._

_Entonces la escena se disolvió, mostrando a un Malchior de dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad. En un ambiente negro junto a un mago oscuro se encontraba, aunque ya no llevaba los estropajos de antes, no... vestía una armadura color de plata que brillaba con una aura mágica. En el centro de su pecho una gran "M" estaba. La bufanda de ébano serpenteaba a través del aire. Su cabello albino estaba limpio y bailaba con el viento mientras miraba fijamente hacia el espacio._

_Sus reconocibles ojos negros estaban adornados con tres pequeñas líneas, que se arrastraban hacia abajo. Ella sabía la historia, conocía el principio, la vida y el final. A estas alturas de su vida, ella sabía que él era el más poderoso y temido hechicero (o dragón) que se encontraba vivo. Sin embargo, ciertamente no se le veía muy contento. En el retrato no podía ver la expresión de sus labios, pero sus ojos... sus ojos todavía mostraban la misma soledad, la misma desesperación que tenía anteriormente._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, pero no con la expresión de horror que sus sueños le causaban. Era la primera vez que veía a Malchior como un hombre. La última ocasión que observo los retratos del libro, pensaba que Malchior era el hechicero bueno. Después de averiguar que se trataba del dragón, imaginó que las ilustraciones eran de Rorek y no de Malchior. Sin embargo, el hombre que vio en sus sueños era muy similar al del libro. Estaba un poco confundida, pero también agobiada.

Había visto a Malchior... había visto como lucía, su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con un ritmo más acelerado.

Era mañana, aunque no estaba bastante segura de qué hora era, sabía que no era muy tarde. Cuando salió de su cama y levantó sus brazos en un bostezo, caminó hacia el armario al lado del baúl de Malchior. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que las puertas de ambos objetos se abrieran a su orden. El libro voló sobre su posición y se abrió en la página apropiada. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" dijo calladamente y docenas de pinturas y dibujos volaron fuera del cuarto y se congregaron en un gran círculo. Su obra de arte era de su memoria, sus ojos negros y su forma aterradora de un dragón. En tiempos difíciles, intentó dibujar lo que ella pensó como podría ser él, pero a la mayoría de ellos le faltaron los esfuerzos.

Por fin, recogió un gran caballete de pintor con sus manos y lo puso delante del taburete que tenia el libro. Había ya una tabla blanca, un juego de pinturas y cepillos puestos en el caballete. Sumergió el pincel en un poco de agua y luego en la pintura. Movió el cepillo por el blanco lienzo, como un patinador haciendo una figura de hielo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué se te ocurrió pintar a esta hora de la mañana?" preguntó Malchior y entonces hizo una pausa. "¿Y son todos estos cuadros de mí?"

"Tuve un sueño" dijo en respuesta a su primera pregunta en un tono monótono. "Y sí, éstas pinturas son de ti"

"Me siento halagado. En realidad jamás me había visto en arte antes"

"Te entiendo, no hay demasiados cuadros en libros de historia y fantasía, como tú en la forma de un ser humano"

"¿Así que, qué estas pintando ahora?"

"A ti como un humano"

"Creí que no sabías como lucía"

"No lo sé" contestó "Por lo menos, no con seguridad. Y bien yo..." su voz se escuchaba levemente "tuve este sueño sobre ti, y fue la primera vez que te vi como un ser humano. Estoy pintando lo que vi en mi sueño"

"Ahora estoy sumamente halagado. Estaba en el sueño de una doncella. Probablemente, no fue ninguna pesadilla, ¿cierto?"

"No exageres, Malchior" el pincel se movía oscilante a la derecha e izquierda.

"¿Podría preguntarte como lucía en tu sueño?"

"Tenias cabello blanco y unos ojos negros" dijo sin dudar en su obra de arte. "La piel grisácea, similar a mí. La versión más vieja que yo vi de ti tenía armadura plateada con una "M" en el centro y una bufanda negra alrededor de tu boca"

"Bueno, ciertamente suena como yo" meditó.

"¿Cómo en posible que te parezcas a Rorek en tu libro?" preguntó sin quitar la vista de su pintura.

"Cambié más que los nombres en el libro. Cambie todas las ilustraciones de Rorek, para que lucieran como yo. Si hubieras visto a través de mis páginas después que me encerraste, habrías visto el libro en su estado normal. Rorek es muy diferente a mí. Personalmente, no veo que es tan atractivo sobre las cabelleras doradas y profundos ojos..."

"Hay algunos cuadros en tu libro donde eres "mago bueno" tenías ojos azules" interrumpió Raven.

"Ah, la única cosa que no pude cambiar en las imágenes de Rorek fue el color de sus ojos"

Raven asintió, pero no dijo nada después de eso. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada intentando recrear la imagen del joven adolescente que vio en su sueño. Trabajó rápidamente, pintando a Malchior de la cabeza hacia abajo. Dejó en blanco los rasgos de la cara, formando el fondo con oscuros colores antes de llevar el pincel hacia el rostro. Después de perfeccionar su alto cuerpo delgado y los detalles de sus ropas, formó su nariz con un pequeño cepillo y comenzó con los ojos. Los pintó como los vio en el sueño, llenos con el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado en su vida.

Terminó después de una hora y dio la vuelta al caballete para mostrarle a Malchior lo que había hecho. Honestamente, estaba orgullosa por esa obra de arte, aunque se sentía un poco torpe pintar un cuadro magnífico de él y mostrárselo. "Así que" Raven respiró profundo y estiró sus brazos. "¿Qué piensas?"

No respondió de inmediato. "Estoy pensando en cómo fascinantemente es que entré de algún modo en tu sueño. De verdad, Raven así es como lucía aunque no me explico porque parezco tan deprimido..."

"Así es como te veías"

"Sí. Por lo menos, así era. Ya no creo verme así"

"Estoy suponiendo que prefieres tu forma de dragón después de todo" Raven levantó una ceja.

"Pienso que mi forma de dragón es bastante sexy"

Ella apuntó con un dedo el libro y lo cerró con sus poderes. No quería que él viera que sonreía ante aquel comentario. Devolviendo el libro con levitación, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La pintura necesitaba secarse, así que decidió dejarla en el caballete. Agarró su capucha azul y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, una familiar figura verde se cayó hacia el suelo del cuarto.

Chico Bestia aterrizó en la tierra con un fuerte golpe. Gimió mientras se levantaba y frotaba su adolorida barbilla.

"Chico Bestia, exactamente ¿qué estas haciendo en mi puerta?" colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Uh" movió sus dedos nerviosamente. "Robin me dijo que te llamara a desayunar. Te oí hablar así que me apoyé por un segundo y..." su vista alcanzó las pinturas que flotaban en el cuarto de repente y sus ojos se asombraron. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Son pinturas" contestó Raven bruscamente intentando bloquear su visión con el cuerpo.

"Pero todas son de..." su voz se cortó de repente, entonces la apuntó con el dedo. "¿Has estado hablando con ese monstruo, no es así?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Chico Bestia?" inquirió inocentemente en un tono de voz firme.

"¡Has estado hablando con Malchior todo este tiempo! has estado hablando con ese monstruo!" gritó. "¡No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido todo el tiempo! ¿Qué te prometió esta vez? ¿Un lugar en su conquista del mundo? ¿O sólo abrazos y besos?"

"Bien, pinté unos cuadros de él. Es sólo una manera para soltar todas mis emociones" frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

"¡No, Raven, nos mentiste! Ahora no veo cómo confiar en ti... en alguien que está ligada con un monstruo"

"No tengo hambre". Raven caminó de regreso a su cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta. Con su espalda apoyada en el frío de la puerta, se resbaló al suelo sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, permitió a cabeza caer.

¿Qué era lo que ella quería? Cierto, antes, todo lo que quería era que alguien la entendiera... alguien con quien poder hablar. Pensó haber encontrado a esa persona en Malchior y sabía que estaba equivocada. Muchas veces anheló la admiración y entendimiento de sus amigos. ¿Ahora de quien esperaba aceptación... de sus amigos o de Malchior?

Necesitaba meditar.

El siguiente capitulo se titula: Sagira, la sin edad 

**Bien si creen que esto se está poniendo interesante imagínense que viene después, ¿quien será realmente Sagira? ¿cual será su participación? Si quieren saberlo sólo continúen leyendo la historia, que les aseguro... cada vez se pone mejor.**

Sólo quería agradecer a los que leen esta historia, porque ese es el objetivo de cualquiera que suba una historia ¿cierto? Que la lean.

**Bien se despide atentamente: Krystal of Nol**


	5. Capitulo 4: Sagira, la sin edad

**Capitulo 4: Sagira, la sin edad**

"Chico Bestia, dice que ha estado hablando con él" empezó Robin severamente, mirando directamente a los ojos de la apática chica, mitad demonio.

"¿Con quien?" Preguntó ella con confusión fingida. Esto ya estaba siendo una costumbre.

"Con Malchior"

Dentro de sí misma, sabía que este momento llegaría. Robin había llamado a los Titanes a una reunión de emergencia en la sala y, ahora ellos se encontraban sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión. Al mirar la expresión en sus rostros y el enojo en Chico bestia dedujo que éste no se había quedado callado respecto a lo que sucedió en la mañana. Se había preparado para este guión y tenía todo en su lugar después que el chico verde la atacó en su cuarto. Ya se sentía mejor, pero ¿podría mentirle a sus amigos de nuevo?

"No" su voz era totalmente calmada. "No he estado hablando con Malchior. Para ser honesta, esa pregunta ya me está cansando"

"Odiaríamos tener que meternos en problemas personales…" Robin hizo una mueca de dolor "pero Malchior es muy peligroso. Y aunque ahora podría ser un amigo para ti, aún es un enemigo para nosotros... hasta que él nos pruebe lo contrario"

"Chico Bestia nos contó de una voz que oyó en tu cuarto esta mañana" Starfire se acercó más al lado de Raven.

"Y no es la primera vez" interrumpió Chico Bestia. Raven no le daría la oportunidad que él estaba esperando.

"Todos nosotros hemos oído voces que salen de tu cuarto durante varias semanas" una línea torcida se formó los labios de Cyborg.

"Raven, sólo queremos saben si has estado hablando con él" Robin cruzó sus brazos, su fuerte voz aún era sincera.

"Me temo…" tartamudeó Raven mirando fijamente a las ventanas macizas que conducían hacia una ciudad cubierta por la luna. "Me temo que lo he quemado hace unas noches, en realidad…"

"¡Pero estabas hablando con él esta mañana!" Chico Bestia se levantó moviendo sus brazos en el aire. "¡Sé que era su voz! ¡No podría confundirlo con nadie más!"

"Bien, creo que lo hiciste" Raven agregó un desaire de irritación en su hablar. "Con la persona que hablaba era una sacerdotisa de Azarath. He tratado de ponerme en contacto con algunas viejas amistades porque mi madre ha estado enferma…" suspiró. "No quise decirles la verdad, para no tener que apenarlos con cargas que debo enfrentar yo sola"

"¡Ésa es una mentira!" exclamó Chico Bestia enfrentando a los otros Titanes "No ha estado hablando con ellas, sino con Malchior"

"Chico Bestia, ¿mentiría sobre mi madre?" _Al contrario, supongo que lo haría._

"Quizá no, pero ciertamente estas mintiendo sobre Malchior" Chico Bestia sonrió con desprecio.

"Entonces permíteme recordarte" los ojos de Raven buscaron la impresión correcta. "¿Por qué les mentiría?" Su voz casi estaba magnetizando cuándo bajó a eso del tono más suave. En lo más profundo, un soplo de culpa la abrigaba, mientras continuaba mintiéndoles descaradamente a sus amigos.

"Raven, ese baúl en tu cuarto... es allí donde está Malchior ¿cierto?" Le preguntó Robin, ella asintió y miró a sus amigos "¿Crees que puedas mostrárnoslo?"

"Seguro, aunque no creo que sea bueno mostrárselos" Raven se ponía de pie y para guiar a sus amigos hacia su alcoba. "Probablemente pensarán que lo moví hacia otro lugar"

Los Titanes movían sus pies detrás de Raven mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del cuarto principal. Las dos puertas automáticas se abrieron, dejando pasar a los cinco amigos hacia el oscuro pasillo. En tal oscuridad siguieron a su introvertida amiga a la entrada de su cuarto. Su mano soltó una ola de energía negra que rodeó la puerta con su nombre grabado y se movió hacia el lado. Los llevó al abismo de su cuarto mientras creaba pequeños borbotones de fuego mentalmente para encender las mechas de las velas puestas alrededor. Los otros Titanes no estaban acostumbrados a tal oscura luz cuando trataban de distinguir los objetos en la habitación.

"No toquen nada" pidió Raven monótonamente. Algunas cosas no podrían cambiar, actuando o no.

Cuando ella se acercó al baúl, con movimientos elegantes y firmes, murmuró sus tres palabras mágicas y la cerradura fue abierta. Sus amigos se apoyaron para echar una mirada dentro y de hecho, descubrieron libros, cuadernos, y otras cosas, pero no a Malchior.

"¡Ella tiene razón!" exclamó Chico Bestia. "¡Ciertamente lo movió hacia otra parte! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sean tan tontos! ¡Lo encontraremos en su cuarto! ¡Ella no quemó el libro, está aquí!"

"No tocarán mi cuarto" dijo Raven entre diente con un intenso brillo blanco en sus ojos.

"Chico Bestia, no debemos invadir su privacidad así. Éste es su cuarto" dijo Robin severamente.

"¡Pero nos está mintiendo a todos! ¡Chicos, definitivamente ha está hablando con ese Malchior de nuevo! Deben ver esos cuadros que ella estaba pintando esta mañana mientras hablaba con él!" se enfureció Chico Bestia.

"¿Quieres que se los muestre? bien" hizo un movimiento hacia las puertas del armario, éstas se abrieron vigorosamente mientras un tren de pinturas, grandes y pequeñas apareció, deslizándose a través del aire. Había algunas del terrible dragón negro con el cual habían luchado, otros de una criatura que se parecía una momia un poco envuelta en pedazos de papel. Había un cuadro de un hombre joven de cabellos blancos vestido en elegante armadura con una bufanda negra cubriéndole la mitad de su cara. Impresionados por la belleza y el misterio de sus obras de arte, sus amigos se quedaron callados por unos momentos admirando los toques del pincel sobre los lienzos.

"¡Raven, son hermosas!" Exclamó Starfire. "No sabía que semejante criatura pudiera lucir tan... bonita..." susurró.

Raven estaba de acuerdo con su amiga tamaraniana. Ella también encontraba al dragón para ser bastante extraordinario, bastante bonito, a pesar de su naturaleza maligna. Colocando su expresión más miserable, empezó el segundo acto. "Es tan duro… querer mantenerme junto a él. Aún después de lo que me hizo y a ustedes. Sé que también tengo que odiarlo, pero…" dudó. "Malchior era mi amigo… y lo extraño tanto. No tuve otra opción más que destruirlo, pero realmente lo extraño…"

¿Lo había hecho? ¿Estaba siendo convincente? Parecía como si hubiera ganado su simpatía por la mirada en sus caras. Aunque su compostura era calmada, retrató su miseria con la cantidad correcta de energía. En cierto modo, no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que quería estar junto a él desesperadamente, a pesar del odio de sus amigos y su propio conocimiento del peligro que él representaba. No había sido demasiado difícil mentir sobre eso. De alguna forma, fue casi agradable expresar sus verdaderas emociones por primera vez.

Raven sintió como una dura mano de metal, se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro. "Oye Chico Bestia, por qué no sólo terminas con esto. Déjala sola. Ella está teniendo un tiempo difícil al asimilar esto" reprendió Cyborg, su expresión suave y calmada reflejaba la protección hacia su amiga de cabellos lavanda.

"Raven ha pasado por bastante tormento debido a la traición de Malchior. No tienes que agregar más cosas a su sufrimiento" declaró Starfire.

"No puedo creerlo chicos" Chico Bestia agitó la cabeza y puso las manos en su cara. "Está mintiendo, se los digo. Sabemos todo esto, entonces ¿por qué siguen escuchándola?"

"Chico Bestia, dije que terminaras con esto" dijo Cyborg severamente.

"¡Malchior todavía está vivo! ¡Y se los demostraré!" Gritó Chico Bestia cuando salió del cuarto. Los cuatro amigos sólo se miraban entre ellos.

"¿Quizás deba seguirlo?" Sugirió Starfire.

"Todos debemos" Robin hizo una pausa y entonces miró a Raven. "Entiendo que puedas estar un poco choqueada y no quieras ir"

Raven asintió. "Intentaré confrontarlo más tarde. Yo.. yo… sólo necesito guardar mis pinturas…" tartamudeó cuando se dirigió hacia la más cercana y la recoge con sus manos en lugar de usar levitación.

Cyborg y Starfire se apresuraron a través de la puerta y caminaron al vestíbulo pero Robin caminó un poco más cerca de Raven. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y esperó a que él no la notara, aunque la puerta del baúl se cerró de repente de golpe con una salpicadura negra.

"Raven" la voz de Robin era baja cuando él miró en sus ojos, desplegando un rostro de empatía. "Por favor, por favor cuídate, ¿bien?"

Ella tragó duro antes de asentir. Robin sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro. "Sólo recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí para ti. Siempre"

Ciertamente deseó que ésa fuera la manera en que se sentía. Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban de ella, pero últimamente no podía notarlo. Estaba equivocada, lo sabía. El vacío en su corazón no debió de haber existido.

Fue cuando comprendió que Malchior había oído todo lo que ella dijo con respecto a él. Aún se encontraba en el cuarto, escuchando a Robin los últimos minutos. No había ninguna manera de enfrentarlo, sobre las palabras que previamente habían salido de su boca. "Robin, iré contigo" dijo rápidamente, sus ojos miraban a Malchior en un compartimiento oculto en su cómoda. Así que siguió a su líder fuera de su habitación, pero su mente se mantuvo dentro del cuarto que ella había dejado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sus delgados dedos ondearon encima del pequeño crujido que residió al lado de la puerta de su alcoba cerrada. Pasos, suaves y ligeros, besaban el suelo de la alfombra cuando se movió por él. El corazón en su pecho no le permitía al resto de su cuerpo ser capturado por ese espacio, ni reduciría la velocidad de asimilarlo con el tiempo ortodoxo. Ella había ganado la habilidad de sellar su boca para impedir que cualquier sonido escapara, pero no podía detener la carrera que sentía en su corazón.

Aunque habían pasado sólo un día o dos desde que había entrado por última vez en este cuarto, parecía como si hubiese sido una eternidad. En las últimas horas, había experimentado un lado terrible del Chico Bestia y fue secuestrada por un bribón irritante llamado Adonis que se había convertido en una bestia y la dejó inconsciente por más de una hora. Cuando se desmayó, sus amigos no la llevaron a su habitación, sino a la enfermería. Sus ojos oscuros examinaron el cuarto que había estado más alejada de lo usual. Sus pertenencias no habían sido movidas desde que salió la última vez, para su alivio.

Una imagen vino y se fue furtivamente en su mente, con terribles planes de atormentar a la medio demonio aún más con sus emociones. Allí, ante sus ojos, Chico Bestia estaba sentado sobre unas piedras frente a la torre de los titanes, dándole la espalda. Notó como el mar rugía, un espectáculo que normalmente le encantarían. Sus únicos pensamientos eran sobre Chico Bestia y cómo hace meses y meses, Terra se había sentado aquí y había hablado con él. Dudó en caminar hacia abajo debido a esa memoria. Era un pensamiento vago y Raven se encontraba absolutamente distraída cuando empezó a confortar a su amigo verde, pero aún así, se mantenía tranquila. Hace mucho que no tenia una conversación decente con él, ya que había sido últimamente muy rudo con ella.

Se encontró feliz por los recuerdos de esa pasada situación. Sus amigos habían hecho todo o que estaba a su alcance para rescatarla y protegerla, mientras se encontraba en aquel desvalido estado. Dudaba acerca de su preocupación y cariño hacia ella. Y sí, mucha vergüenza era mantenida en su pecho, no podía evitarlo, pero sintió como una percepción de aplastante alivio e incluso indirectamente de éxtasis. Habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla, uno de sus mejores amigos, los mejores que tenía. Se sentía renovada por el compañerismo, algo que no había sentido cuando los titanes comenzaron.

"¡Raven!" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente por una voz que venía del compartimiento secreto en su cómoda. "¡Raven!" La voz de Malchior llamó de nuevo.

Con sus dos manos, hizo un movimiento hacia el libro de Malchior. Abriéndolo en la página designada se sentó en su cama.

"Eso fue bastante imprudente de tu parte" su voz estaba regañando un poco. "¿Qué tal si hubiese sido Chico Bestia quien entrara en el cuarto? ¿U otro de mis amigos? Habrías sido descubierto con seguridad"

Esperaba una rápida respuesta de su parte, como era costumbre. Que dijera algo como que pudo darse cuenta de su presencia o algo así. Pero no contestó y se asustó al oír la desesperación en su tono.

"Yo…" él hizo una pausa. "Te oí gritar antes, no estaba seguro donde estabas, pero te oí gritar" había una sinceridad asombrosa que ella no podría comprender. Se negó a creer esta genuina preocupación y recordó que él había sido un hombre joven engañoso. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué no has estado aquí?"

"Bien" respiró profundo antes de decidir por dónde empezar, "¿recuerdas que Chico Bestia estaba actuando últimamente muy malhumorado?"

"¿La pequeña cosa verde, por supuesto que lo recuerdo" decía Malchior en su tono acostumbrado.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo luchamos contra Adonis?"

"¿Vamos a hablar de cosas pasadas o me darás una explicación?"

"Bien, estoy llegando al punto" hizo un movimiento con sus ojos. "Durante esa batalla, el Chico Bestia entró en contacto con algunos químicos que alteraron su ADN y lo transformaron en un monstruo en los momentos cruciales de dolor emocional"

"Wow. Eso suena muy intelectual. Mi inteligencia debe estar influyendo en ti"

"¿Quieres que continúe?" dijo un tanto irritada, pero sus labios permanecían calmados. "Adonis fue expuesto a los mismos químicos, causando la misma reacción en su cuerpo. Se metió furtivamente en el cuarto de Chico Bestia una noche y entré para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Vi a Adonis como la bestia y..."

"¿Gritaste?" Su tono no era de burla, mientras ella creyó lo contrario.

"Chico Bestia intentó combatirlo, pero Adonis corrió lejos" continuó intentando hacer esto tan breve como le fuera posible. "Fue noqueada después de eso. Chico Bestia lo cazó por la ciudad, también los titanes, pero ellos no comprendían que estaban cazando Adonis, en lugar del Chico Bestia. Cuando me encontraron inconsciente en su boca, lucharon y se dieron cuenta que la bestia era Chico Bestia. Como me encontraba inconsciente no pude decirles que él me salvó y creían que era culpable. Él creció enfadado, se transformó, y buscó a Adonis. Desperté, revelé la verdad y Adonis fue derrotado"

"Creía que estabas más feliz por conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo"

"Sí" Asintió con una sonrisa "sólo hablé con el Chico Bestia. Pienso que las cosas están mejorando entre nosotros. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo cuando negué tu existencia e hice que todos me creyeran, pero creo que estamos acercándonos de nuevo. También me alegro, porque odiaba las tensiones que estaban creciendo entre nosotros" suspiró. "No tiene ninguna idea de cuánto lo valoro como un amigo"

"Entonces él apenas es digno de su amistad" dijo Malchior ácidamente y Raven podría jurar que los celos dominaban sus palabras.

"Malchior, es la primera vez que me equivoco en muchos, muchos años. Pero nunca me había sentido tan feliz por estarlo. Creí que mis amigos realmente no se preocupaban por mí y estaba sola, sabes eso. Aunque tuve algunas pistas e indirectas en el pasado, esta es la prueba más obvia y convincente de su compañerismo"

"Me disculpo si insulté a tu amigo" apenas parecía gustar lo que acababa de decir.

Ella se había dado cuenta de mucho en esos pocos minutos de conversación; mucho que le habrían gustado ignorar y negar. "Me temo que debo retirarme temprano. estoy muy cansada y aunque yo estuve inconsciente, siento como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto"

"Entonces debo ofrecerte buenas noches, hermosa doncella"

"Buenas noches" asintió mientras cerraba el libro. Los nombres por la cual nunca la habían llamado no incitaron de la misma manera en su pecho. Aún cuando aborrecía su afecto, fuera fingido o genuino, recibió sus cumplidos.

Cuando descansó su cabeza en la almohada, comprendió que era de hecho una noche muy buena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

W.B. Yeats era un genio, estaba de acuerdo cuando terminó el poema. Sus dedos rastreaban las palabras en la página y se sonreía a sí misma. Hundiéndose en el consuelo del gran sofá negro del cuarto principal de la torre... cerró sus ojos. Este hecho era simplemente indiscutible: W.B. Yeats era un genio.

Decidió releer el poema y oír las palabras bailar en sus labios. Era la única manera de apreciar totalmente su belleza:

_"Todas las cosas sin atractivo y rotas, todas las cosas obsoletas y viejas,_

_El lamento de un niño por la carretera, el crujir de una carreta pesada,_

_Los pesados pasos del arador, salpicando el molde de invierno,_

_Está haciendo mal tu imagen que florece una rosa en lo profundo de mi corazón._

_Los males de cosas deformes son un mal demasiado grande para ser dicho;_

_Yo tengo hambre de construirlos nuevamente y sentarme en una loma verde aparte,_

_Con la tierra y el cielo y el agua, rehacen, como una arqueta de oro_

_Para mis sueños de tu imagen que florece una rosa en lo profundo de mi corazón"_

Observó el título, "The Lover Tells of the Rose in His Hearts" de repente fue interrumpida por fuertes pasos que estaban intentaban difícilmente ser furtivos. Se dirigieron hacia los escalones que llevaban a la entrada y salida de la Torre de los Titanes. Había un fuerte olor a colonia en el aire, Red Spice. Esto sólo continuaba porque ella lo había permitido. Continuaría siendo un ojo ciego sólo si podría confrontarlo a él.

"Oye Cyborg" convocó. "Mejor llámala y dile que llegarás un poco tarde"

Cyborg nunca había sido un excelente mentiroso cuando hablaba sobre chicas, porque la expresión y en su cara lo delataban casi inmediatamente. Las palabras normalmente tropezaron fuera de su boca que eran una prueba más que no hablaba con la verdad. "¿Qué.. Qué quieres decir, Raven?" tartamudeó con un encogimiento de hombros. "Estoy saliendo para encontrarme con Robin y Chico Bestia en el juego de béisbol..."

"Robin y Starfire ahora mismo están regresando del cine y Chico Bestia todavía está durmiendo en su cuarto"

"Bien, Chico Bestia va a despertarse pronto y sabe cuándo encontrarme"

"Para ser franca, la colonia es más que obvia, así que termina con tus excusas patéticas ¿por qué no la llamas? te prometo, que no será largo"

"¿Eh, Jinx? voy a llegar un poco tarde. Prometo que me te encontraré en el mismo lugar" habló Cyborg en su brazo. Él caminó despacio hacia Raven y se sentó en el sofá. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó sin que pasara un segundo.

"Te he visto salir furtivamente. Incluso te he visto en citas cuando he ido a la ciudad. Han sido dos meses ¿no es así?" meditó.

"¿Y no les has dicho?" sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Por supuesto que no. Tus asuntos personales son sólo tuyos, aún _Jinx_..." había todavía repulsión cuando mencionó aquel nombre "...es parte de ellos"

"Estoy sorprendido que no estés enfadada" levantó una ceja.

"Debo admitir, no me gusta tu opción de chica" frunció el entrecejo. "Pero no estoy en ningún sentido furiosa. Confío que sepas como manejar la situación y estar consciente que ella todavía es un enemigo"

"Sabes" empezó Cyborg. "Es cómico. Tú, yo, y Chico Bestia…"

"¿Sí?" era ella ahora quien galleaba una ceja.

"Bien, todos nosotros sabemos lo que es amar a alguien que no corresponde. Como el enemigo, quiero decir"

"Yo no amo a Malchior" dijo brusca y rápidamente, ignorando la punzada súbita en su corazón. "nunca he amado a Malchior"

"Bien, entonces todos sabemos lo que es que nos guste alguien que menos esperamos" se corrigió. "Es duro, debes saberlo. Si no estás con ellos o en alguna otra parte, sabes que están bien, pero te equivocas... Cuando los miras a los ojos, sabes que únicamente los puedes encontrar mientras vivas y jamás..." se paseó. "¿Te das cuenta de este hecho?"

Sus palabras la enfriaron. Había encontrado más verdad que la que buscaba aprender originalmente. Asintió tristemente, contestó, "sí, en un extraño modo, entiendo lo que dijiste"

"Raven" tomó su mano con su gran mano mecánica. "Puedes decirme, guardaré tu secreto. ¿Has estado hablando con Malchior?"

"No, Cyborg," agitó su cabeza. Era más fácil mantener este instante con menos palabras.

Él tomó una respiración antes de empezar a hablar. "Raven, sabes que yo lo lucharía contigo, lo haría con Malchior. Pero en esta situación, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ésta es tu lucha. Y debes decidir si aceptarlo o rechazarlo"

"Yo quemé a Malchior, si no lo recuerdas"

"Y yo dejé de ver a Jinx" rodó sus ojos. "No puedes quedarte para siempre en el medio, Raven. Vas a tener que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano"

"Y ya lo tengo. Lo dejé ir" Y era verdad. Realmente intentaba quemarlo en el futuro.

"Sólo estoy recordándotelo, no lo hagas" puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Raven, eres como una hermana para mí. Odiaría que destruyeras a la única persona que puede hacerte feliz"

"¿Además de ti, tonto?" pestañeó con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Compartieron un caluroso abrazo, aunque no estaban acostumbrados, fue apropiado en un justo momento. Cuando se separaron, ella le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "No dejes esperando a tu novia demasiado tiempo"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era casi medianoche cuando ella oyó que su puerta se abría. En una hora supuestamente se levantaría y hablaría con Malchior. Parece que tendría que despertarse un poco más temprano que lo que había previsto. Salió de su cama y se colocó su capucha azul. Colocando sus manos en posición de defensa se preparó para encontrarse con el intruso.

"¿Quién está ahí?" exigió a la oscuridad. Aunque no había ninguna figura discernible, podía oír la respiración de otra persona viviente en su reino. Podía sentir la presencia de uno que era no deseado.

"Por favor no tengas miedo, Raven de Azarath" la voz de una mujer alivió los nervios en su cuerpo, pero Raven podía darse cuenta del veneno albergado en su tono.

Fue entonces cuando la vio, al extraño, al intruso. En sus manos estaba un báculo dorado donde una garra adornaba el descolorido orbe, una llovizna aterradora nublaba el transparente interior. La mujer bajó la negra capucha de su cabeza para revelar su cara. Era la mujer más impresionante, bonita que había visto alguna vez. Aunque reinaba la oscuridad de la noche, su cutis exquisito eclipsó la oscuridad y su cortina. Su pelo largo, dorado se ataba en la nuca, pero serpenteaba hacia abajo hasta medio muslo. Ojos ambarinos que brillaron a través del negro. Era joven, quizás dieciocho o diecinueve años de edad. Esos ojos denotaban más edad que su cuerpo. No había ningún principio a su encanto y ningún final. De hecho, cuando el extraño estaba de pie delante de ella, Raven, se sentía llana y desgraciada ante su presencia.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" cuestionó.

"Me dejé entrar. Como una hechicera, no hay ningún límite a mis entradas. Tu sistema de seguridad no puede detectarme" sonrió.

"¿Quién eres?" a Raven no le gustó ese gesto. "¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Mi nombre es Sagira la Sin edad, ¿has oído hablar de mí?" un lado de sus labios empezaba a ondular.

"He leído tu historia en muchos libros de mitología y leyenda" contestó Raven bruscamente. "Sin embargo no pensé que pudieras mantener tu vida, debido a la falta de magia en este tiempo"

"Oh, he podido manejarlo" puso sus dos manos en el báculo. "La magia en mi báculo me ha mantenido por muchos siglos. Sin embargo, su poder está menguando y necesito restaurarlo a su fuerza total" hizo una pausa y avanzó un paso hacia ella. "Creo que nosotras podemos ayudarnos. Yo deseo magia y tú…" sonrió "la venganza contra quien te ha hecho mal"

"¿Venganza?" ¿Cómo podía averiguar Sagira eso? "¿Vengarme de quien?"

"He oído hablar del dragón en tu posesión, uno llamado, _Malchior_" explicó. "Los dragones tienen una inmensa cantidad de magia, bastante para mantenerme joven y viva por unos siglos más así como proporcionan otros artefactos mágicos con su piel y órganos..."

"Me temo que el libro en el cual fue encarcelado, ha siso quemado hace unas noches" interrumpió Raven fríamente.

"Me temo que eso es imposible. El libro de Malchior sólo puede incinerarse con fuego de dragón" meditó Sagira. "Oh vamos, incluso puedo darte un poco de su piel para que hagas lo que quieras con ella"

"Malchior se ha ido. Él está muerto"

"No, Raven de Azarath, él está en tu cómoda" sus ojos brillaron triunfalmente.

Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo, mientras que los objetos en su cuarto empezaron a sacudirse con poder negro. "¡Sal de aquí! ¡No haré ningún trato contigo! ¡Encuentra otros dragones para drenar, pero sal de mi vista!"

Sagira se disolvió casi al instante en el aire, pero todavía sentía su espíritu en su habitación. La atmósfera estaba sofocando, no como a la que Raven estaba acostumbrada. "Espero que cambies de opinión, Raven" su voz hizo eco en el cuarto. "Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo…"

Fue entonces que decidió que odiaba a Sagira.

Raven esperó unos minutos antes de abrir un cajón y sacar el libro de Malchior. Se dirigió a su cama y se volvió a través de sus páginas deteniéndose en el centro del libro. "¿Malchior, conoces a esa Sagira?"

"Aunque nunca tuve el placer, oí hablar de su ambición. Ella también, buscó que el mundo estuviera en sus manos, pero nunca tuvo el suficiente poder para lograr su deseo. Fuerte en la magia… no tan fuerte como yo por supuesto, hubiera sido capaz de algo si no fuera por mi propia conquista. Sospecho que no ha podido recoger bastante magia desde entonces"

"¿Y que piensas de su demanda?"

"Digo, que no me gusta la idea de ser un accesorio"

"Por favor se serio, Malchior. Ella no sólo es una amenaza para ti y para mí, sino que también al mundo. Regresará por ti"

"¿Por qué no me destruyes entonces? no puede obtenerme de esa manera"

"Nunca me dijiste que sólo podías ser quemado por fuego de dragón" cambió sus ojos.

"Nunca preguntaste qué tipo de fuego podía quemarme. Lo sabes" dudó. "Podrías simplemente liberarme. De esa manera, no estaría en tus manos entregarme"

"Ni yo podría mantenerte en esta prisión. Malchior, no puedo liberarte"

"Sí, Raven" suspiró. "Lo sé"


	6. Capitulo 5: Lo que es real

Teen Titans no me pertenece, la historia la traduzco... y no está de más decir que se está poniendo interesante así que los dejo con la lectura Capitulo 5: Lo que es real 

"¡No puede ser más tarde que el anochecer!" exclamó Malchior mientras las delicadas manos de la joven abrían el libro. "¿Comprendes lo temprano que es? ¿Has perdido tu juicio?"

"Relájate, Malchior" Raven giró sus ojos. "Mis amigos están fuera esta noche"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¡Ellos podrían estar intentando espiarte para averiguar si nosotros todavía estamos hablando!"

"Ahora mismo suenas ridículo, monstruo paranoico" meditó ella. "Ellos ya no están interesados en ti. Robin ha estado preguntándole a Starfire si quería salir hace como dos semanas. Así que están fuera. Cyborg, por supuesto, como sabes…" hizo una pausa, "salió con Jinx" hizo muecas de desagrado. "Chico Bestia tiene una cita con una roca" sus ojos cambiaron. "Figuré que tendría un poco de tiempo para hablar ahora contigo en lugar de hacerlo en mitad de la noche"

"¿Ninguna cita para ti?"

"No me hagas reír"

"¿Cómo convenciste a tus amigos para que te dejaran sola en la torre?"

"Les dije que iba a hablar un rato con mi madre. Si ellos entrar y oyen un pequeño murmullo de conversación, no parecerá demasiado sospechoso". Puso el libro en el pedestal con facilidad y se retiró al mismo tiempo hacia su cama.

"Siempre pensando en todo. Me gusta eso. Ambos podríamos formar un buen equipo"

"Si ya no estuviera en un equipo" dijo Raven agudamente. No quiso que una idea así se mantuviera en su cabeza.

"Raven" dudó. Su silencio no era confortante. "Sé que esto es bastante audaz de mí implorar… pero podrías…" Sosteniendo su respiración, oró que él no preguntara lo imposible para ella. "¿Podría liberarme?"

Permitió que un suspiro resbalara a través de sus labios, mientras empujaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Su corazón redujo la velocidad, un rápido metrónomo llegó cogiendo su respiración. "Supongo que estaría bien. Podríamos subir al tejado. Pero sólo será unos momentos, ¿bien?"

"Raven" ¿Cómo pudo hacer que su nombre pareciera una oración? "No tienes idea lo muy agradecido que estoy. Gracias"

La habilidad de responder a la gratitud no era algo que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. No contestó cuando puso el libro bajo su brazo derecho y prosiguió el camino de su cuarto.

Una escalera que llevaba a la azotea se situó al final del vestíbulo. Se dio cuenta que no tenia miedo de ser atrapada con Malchior; No tenía ninguna razón para eso. La puerta se abrió a la orden de sus poderes, los pasos que tomó eran ligeros y lentos. Las emociones parecían llevarla a los escalones cuando flotó sobre ellos. ¿En qué mundo estaba sintiéndose?

Al llegar al tejado, se encontró con un vasto y colorido cielo. Una pintura de rojos, rosas, naranjas, y púrpuras, el sol estaba retirándose en el oeste. El mar se encontraba lleno de millares de diminutas marcas como cualquier cielo nocturno. Joyas azules como perlas de espuma, posiblemente ningún tesoro podría compararse a la vista que aquel océano proporcionaba. Voló hacia el borde de la azotea con ayuda de las brisas de la tarde. Sus piernas se balanceaban en el aire mientras contemplaba la vista.

Regresando a la página de Malchior, le permitió mirar el mundo que él había visto una vez hace más de mil años. Ahora era él quien suspiraba por la belleza del paisaje y si fuera posible de pensar vertía sus pulmones. No habló durante varios minutos, pero a Raven no le molestaba la quietud. Mirar el ocaso era como otra forma de meditación para ella; total serenidad. Comprendiendo que el momento que estaba compartiendo con Malchior era algo incómodo, pero sólo duró unos segundos. Ignoró la incomodidad y aunque se negó a gustar su compañía, no lo detestaba.

"En una tarde como esta" habló Malchior "me habría gustado llevarte a muchos lugares diferentes. Las cascadas de Melian, las playas Camarai, bosquecillos de Maiorme… pienso que habrías disfrutado tales vistas místicas… Sí…" su voz se arrastró en pasos de casualidad. "Hay muchos lugares que me habría gustado llevarte…"

"Parece un extraño escenario" intentó fingir la sorpresa en su voz con sarcasmo. "El dragón se ha vuelto un necio enamorado y ha invitado a salir a una medio demonio en una cita. No te burles de mí, Malchior. No me importa que mis amigos hayan encontrado el amor de sus vidas y yo me quedara en casa con un libro"

"Nunca me burlaría de ti, Raven. Temo que debo confesar que lo que dije fue completamente serio" dijo gravemente.

"¿Por qué insistes en decir que me llevarías a ver las maravillas del mundo" se rió amargamente. "¿Dime, Malchior, por qué razón? ¿Por qué me llevarías a tales lugares extraordinarios?"

"¿No es obvio? Encuentro tu personalidad atrayente y tu oscuridad atractiva. Cualquiera podría deducir que te has vuelto más que una amiga para mí"

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a implicar tales emociones… con respecto a su afinidad? Su rabia estaba creciendo y era difícil de controlar, así como el ser represivo que ella era. "Debo recordarte que nosotros no somos amigos. ¡La única razón de que esté hablando contigo, es porque estoy decidida a destruirte!"

"Ya han pasado dos meses desde que comenzamos a hablar. Quizás sea sólo yo, pero nunca pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo librarte de mí… es decir, a menos que… estés sintiendo algo también"

"¡Yo no siento nada!" dijo apretando sus dientes. "No estés tan seguro de que no planeo eliminarte"

"Dime Raven, sin el fuego de dragón ¿cómo planeas matarme? Por favor Raven, te lo pido. ¿No me permitirás por lo menos salir como el hombre del papel al igual que antes? Permíteme demostrártelo" suplicó. "Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar por ti. Podemos estar juntos… podemos hablar libremente en la vida de día sin restringirse a la muerte de la noche". No, no, no… se negó a escucharlo. "¡Somos lo mismo, Raven! La misma oscuridad que una vez anheló la luz. He perdido todo pero... soy un hombre con nada. No puedo ser más honesto como ahora"

"¡Eres un hombre con nada una razón más para tu mentira!" exclamó. "¡No caeré en tu miserable engaño! No caeré en lo que llamas _afecto_!" Cerró de golpe su puño y lo dirigió al cemento junto a ella, mientras un viento frío fustigaba su cabello. "¡No puedes hacerme sentir compasión por ti! ¡Ya no puedes engañarme! ¡No te liberaré!"

"¡Entonces apresúrate y encuentra una forma de acabarme!" miró ceñudo. "¡No puedo soportar esto por más tiempo! ¡Si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces acaba con mi lastimosa vida! ¡Si no puedes creer la manera en cómo me siento, entonces busca una forma alternativa de matarme!" su voz se dejó escuchar más fuerte que un simple murmullo. "Viviendo con este pesar es un destino más cruel que la muerte"

Cerrando de golpe el libro, acarició el lomo preparada para tirarlo en lo profundo del mar. Pero cuando Malchior iba a caer de sus temblorosos dedos regresó sus brazos a un lugar seguro y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Los sollozos superaron sus barreras, mientras sus dedos hacían el mejor esfuerzo para esconder su dolor. Se había adentrado en estas charlas para convencerse que él no merecía la pena. Ahora, sólo conoció los rasgos que la encantaron y la mantuvieron apresada hacia su ser. Era una torcida trampa que se colocó a sí misma. Una maldita maldición que había creado. Cómo esperaba salir de la vida de él…

Era el turno de Chico Bestia para hacer el desayuno. Ella lo recordó específicamente, porque él había atormentado a Cyborg y a todos ayer sobre lo que iba a servir para el desayuno del próximo día. Hasta ahora, ella no olió el indignante olor de huevos de tofu y la mezcla de los panqueques orgánicos, la especialidad de Chico Bestia, creado con su propia mezcla de ingredientes. Raven encontró esto satisfactorio y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Se alegraba de no tener que oler esas cosas, pero estaba un poco irritada de que su primera comida del día no estaba todavía lista.

Las dos puertas al cuarto central de la Torre se abrieron de par en par, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de caminar al interior. Delante de ella su líder, el chico maravilla, Starfire, y Cyborg estaban de pie. Los miró sorprendida, en especial cuando observó más allá y no había nada en la estufa.

Sin embargo, sus expresiones la perturbaron. Ojos anchos con terror, las líneas en sus caras que retratan su angustia. Ella había visto a sus amigos asustados antes, pero no le gustaba lo que veía. Nunca le gustó.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó insertando una pausa extraña entre dos palabras. Comenzaba a preocuparse mientras los semblantes en sus amigos empeoraban.

"Chico Bestia está perdido" dijo Robin solemnemente. "Anoche nunca llegó a casa"

Su corazón saltó de golpe y tragó una vez. "¿Chico Bestia? Pero llamó anoche. Dijo que llegaría a casa más tarde..."

"Pero dijo que vendría" dijo Cyborg.

"¿Han intentado contactarlo? ¿Han intentado rastrear su comunicador?"

"Sí. Cuando intentamos rastrearlo, encontramos que su señal saltaba a diferentes puntos de la ciudad cada cinco segundos. No sé qué está pasando" explicó Robin.

Anoche, el Chico Bestia había salido para ver Terra. Hasta donde Raven recordaba, nada interrumpió en la actitud normal de su compañero. Ella se habría dado cuenta de algo si él estaba planeando huir o algo por el estilo. Sus sentimientos deben de haber cambiado abruptamente cuando estaba con Terra, fue secuestrado, el miedo en los ojos de sus amigos se lo dijo, era eso o se estaba volviendo un mentiroso al igual que nuestra joven gótica.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó finalmente Raven.

"Separarnos e investigar" dijo Robin con un suspiro. "Podría ser que su señal no esté funcionando, pero eso es muy improbable. En caso de que el Chico Bestia realmente esté en problemas… tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Hay otra explicación, Robin" empezó Raven. "Si Chico Bestia fue secuestrado, su represor podría estar acostumbrado a usar magia y posiblemente sé teletransporte de lugar a lugar"

"Eso tiene más sentido que el comunicador esté defectuoso" asintió Cyborg.

"¡Entonces debemos ser cuidadosos si ellos usan magia!" Robin empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la Torre de los Titanes. "Por lo que sabemos, podrían ser como Mumbo"

_"Seriamos afortunados si fueran como Mumbo"_ pensaba Raven, mientras el rostro de Sagira venia a su mente _"Alguien como Mumbo sería el menor de los problemas"_

Cyborg estaba exhausto. Definitivamente más angustiado que exhausto, pero completamente agotado. Era por lo menos la seis de la tarde y sólo se detuvo una vez en todo el día para comer una hamburguesa. Manejó alrededor de la ciudad, localizó la señal del Chico Bestia, estacionó su automóvil y buscó a su amigo verde a pie. Era una tarea sumamente agravante, sobre todo en momentos cuando estaba a unos metros del punto rojo en su localizador. Cuando abrió la puerta, se enfrentó a un cuarto vacío, el punto rojo desapareció, sólo para reaparecer millas más lejos. Parecía casi imposible encontrar al Chico Bestia y a su secuestrador.

Sin embargo, su mente no sólo era albergada por el Chico Bestia. Avergonzadamente, podía admitir eso. Había una cierta bruja de cabellos rosa que merodeaba por los rincones de su enamorada cabeza. Aunque ya era de noche, seguía pensando en que ella había estado de acuerdo en considerar dejar a los H.I.V.E. Seguro, considerar en sus términos significaría que sólo pensaría unos momentos sobre eso, pero era un comienzo. Además era un poco de noticias que recibía desde... ¿quizás una semana? Bien, eso lo angustiaba bastante. No veía los edificios y callejones que recorría, lo único que había frente a él eran mechones rosas atados, moviéndose a la par de la brisa nocturna, con grandes lirios del mismo color para hacer juego con su cabello. La manera que lo besaba, como pétalos de rosa que saboreaban la dulce azúcar. La manera que susurraba dos palabras en su oído, dos palabras que no podrían ser igualadas por cualquier cosa del mundo. Lo hipnotizaba, magnetizaba.

Sip, era oficialmente un adicto.

Suspiró. Pensaba en su linda Jinx en un momento que no estaba bien.

Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido de repente cuando miró a una esquina. El rosa disolvió en el negro y entonces en una relajada nada.

Starfire recorría los cielos de la tarde, siguiendo el punto rojo que anteriormente vio abajo en las aceras, caminos, y azoteas. Esperaba que el Chico Bestia regresara pronto, porque aunque estuviera cansada estaba aún más preocupada por su pequeño amigo verde. Pensar que alguien lo había secuestrado cuando salió anoche era un pensamiento espantoso. Tarareando una canción tamaraniana de esperanza, rogó por la seguridad de Chico Bestia cuando se deslizó en el aire.

¡Allí! ¡El punto rojo estaba sólo a una cuadra! Se dirigió hacia el banco de donde provenía la señal, una estrella roja y violeta descendía desde el cielo. Con un elegante aterrizaje, sus pies tocaron tierra y permitieron la caída de su ardiente y anaranjada cabellera. La linda extraterrestre caminó hacia lugar que provenía la señal. Dándose prisa a través de un par de puertas de vidrio, examinó el cuarto para ver una cara familiar y no encontró ninguna. Miraba la pantalla del comunicador amarillo en su mano: Chico Bestia estaba más lejos de tres millas de donde ahora estaba de pie_. ¡Glorchek, lo había perdido de nuevo! _Sin embargo había una fuerte conmoción, en el centro del cuarto donde las personas apiñaban alrededor de un área vacía. De los gritos y exclamaciones, parecía como si alguien hubiera desaparecido a través del delgado aire. Definitivamente sonaba como si fuera Chico Bestia y su secuestrador.

Suspiró. Bien, regresaría a investigar desde los cielos. Caminó solemnemente fuera del edificio y echó otra mirada a su comunicador. Para su sorpresa el punto rojo estaba ahora justo entre el banco y la zapatería al lado de éste. Corriendo a toda velocidad al lado derecho del edificio donde un callejón se formaba entre ambas estructuras, vio dos sombras oscuras al lado de un basurero verde.

"¿Amigo Chico Bestia, eres tú?" lo convocó mientras caminaba cautamente en la callejuela.

Un terrible estallido de dolor viajó a través de la parte de atrás de su cabeza hacia el resto de su cuerpo como si fuera electricidad. Starfire estaba inconsciente antes de que tocara tierra.

Esto se estaba volviendo increíblemente molestoso.

Molesto no era nada a como Robin se sentía ahora mismo. Estaba frustrado más allá de cualquier descripción y tenia un tiempo realmente que escondía con la velocidad de su motocicleta. ¿Por qué el secuestrador del Chico Bestia se había desintegrando lejos? ¿Qué querían ellos con los Titanes? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Y Chico Bestia aun estaba a salvo, incluso vivo?

Probablemente no era de su mejor interés pensar esas cosas. Robin agitó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para un momento. Este secuestrador, todavía asumiendo que Chico Bestia fue secuestrado, debía de ser bastante poderoso. La experiencia de los Titanes con la magia no era una buena, para alguien que sus shows eran más poderosos de lo que aparentaba ser. El secuestrador había estado jugando todo el día con los Titanes, los llevaba a un lugar y desaparecía al último segundo. ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Quería el secuestrador ser encontrado? ¿O querían cansarlos antes de que se presentaran finalmente? Había tantas preguntas que sólo podrían contestarse cuando se encontraran con el secuestrador cara a cara. Y cuando lo hicieran, probablemente Robin los mataría. No sólo porque habían raptado al Chico Bestia, sino también porque habían llevado a los Titanes a una cacería alrededor de la ciudad.

Robin no estaba muy contento.

Los Titanes se habían dejado de comunicar hace horas cuando encontraban al Chico Bestia y desaparecía. Cada vez era la misma vieja historia y estaban consiguiendo realmente cansarse. Robin esperaba que al acercarse al punto rojo en la pantalla, tuviera una nueva historia que contar. No le molestaría tener que enfrentarse al peligro si eso terminaba con la cacería y desilusión.

El punto rojo desapareció y pestañeó en el lado opuesto de la pantalla. _¡Diablos!_ No podría continuar con esto por más tiempo. Aunque determinó que esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Desvió su motocicleta para cambiar de dirección. _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

De repente una vigorosa explosión de viento se sintió a su lado y fue bombardeado con cohetes lo que provocó que su motocicleta saliera del camino. Tuvo suerte de que él y la motocicleta no chocaran contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio a la izquierda o habría significado la muerte. El latir en su pecho era normal, sin embargo, se sintió peor que si hubiera estado muerto, mientras se estrellaba en el suelo, a la acera de cemento. El sueño devoró su conciencia por un segundo y algo que golpeó contra su cabeza lo terminó.

Era casi las ocho de la noche. El sol se había ocultado hace una hora y a Raven sólo le quedaba más que buscar a Chico Bestia en la oscuridad. No le molestaba la oscuridad, pero sí cuánto tiempo lo había estado buscando desde que se enteraron que se encontraba perdido. Intentó difícilmente transportarse a donde el punto rojo estaba en la pantalla del comunicador, pero cada vez que llegaba, el secuestrador se hubo ido ya. Teletransportarse la llevó a cansarse, porque le tomaba mucha energía y concentración para Raven lograrlo. Intentó contactarse con el Chico Bestia, pero algo la estaba bloqueando. Probablemente una barrera mágica. Quienquiera de quien se tratara, ciertamente eran adeptos en el arte de la magia.

Sagira. Tenía que ser Sagira. Este pensamiento había estado pesando en su corazón desde que la búsqueda empezó. Tenia perfecto sentido y no había nadie más que Raven conociese. Por supuesto, debía esperar que fuese otro usuario de la magia, pero era una mínima posibilidad. Sagira tenía un negocio con ella, y desgraciadamente, probablemente tenía algo que ver también con Malchior.

Decidió teletransportarse una vez más. Tenia bastante energía desde que lo hizo por ultima vez y no estaba muy lejos del punto rojo en la pantalla. Parecía venir de un viejo almacén a orillas del mar, supuso la localización. Cerrando sus ojos en meditación, sintió como un ágil pájaro negro disolvía su cuerpo, una nube negra que viajaba a través de un túnel cósmico entre los mundos. La increíble sensación rasgó su cuerpo, sólo para volver a juntarlo cuando alcanzó su destino. Y cuando lo hizo, sus lirios violetas escaparon de sus párpados.

Fue como lo sospechaba: un almacén cerca del mar. Por su aspecto pareciese como si no hubiera estado ocupado en muchos, muchos años. Las paredes grises, metálicas se decoraban con un óxido escamoso, de bronce que se veía visiblemente por la noche. Los grandes radiadores simplemente recorrían debajo del techo y había una gran apertura en la pared oriental. En la tierra estaban latas vacías de aceite, amontonadas entre sí, unas docenas de cajas de cartón esparcidas por el suelo. Echándole una rápida mirada a su comunicador, vio que el punto rojo no se había movido desde la ultima vez que lo observó. Significaba que el Chico Bestia seguramente debía estar aquí…

Cuando se adentró comprendió que estaba aquí. Él y el resto de sus amigos. Su visión había sido disimulada por las latas de aceite antes, pero ahora vio a sus compañeros Titanes capturados en lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza amarillo. Era como si Robin estuviera escasamente despierto cada uno estaba ensangrentado y machucados. Por supuesto, a un lado del campo con su báculo personal, se encontraba Sagira la Sin edad en todo su esplendor. Cabellos del sol que bailaban con la brisa de su poder creado y ojos ambarinos que brillaban intensamente. Una túnica negra arreglada con oro, era impresionante, pero amenazante: _como muchas cosas en este mundo_, Raven suspiró.

"Tú…" Raven bajó sus ojos, se acercó a Sagira y sus amigos. "Tú hiciste esto"

"No tuve opción, Raven de Azarath" su sonrisa era cruel. "No me dejaste ninguna opción. No aceptaste mi proposición inicial así que tuve que tomar este asunto en mis propias manos. Al principio intenté ser amable, pero ahora debo ser agresiva. Ahora, tú y tus amigos deben sufrir"

"¿Malchior verdaderamente es de _importancia _para ti?" gritó Raven, espantada.

"Él es la llave a todo, pero no puedo convocarlo. Aquí es donde tú entras: necesito que lo convoques. Oí que él te enseñó, las palabras mágicas y todo lo que se necesita para traerlo. De semejante hechizo que se ha olvidado durante muchos siglos"

"Estaba preguntándome por qué no sólo hiciste _poof_ en mi alcoba y tomabas el libro" sonrió con desprecio.

"¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?" meditó Sagira y levantó su mano derecha, ya que en la otra aun tenia el báculo. Un familiar libro blanco con marcas negras apareció, mucha era la ansiedad de Raven. En cuanto Robin vio el libro inmediatamente empezó a gritar y golpear contra el dorado campo de fuerza. Raven, sin embargo, no podía oír sus palabras, sólo lo veía y a los otros, agitando sus cabezas. Estaba claro que aunque sus amigos no pudieran escuchar su conversación con Sagira, sabían que Malchior tenía algo que ver con esto. Ella suspiró. La verdad tendría que salir pronto. Desgraciadamente, tuvo que ser vista con Sagira en la escena.

"Bien, Raven" empezó Sagira. "Creo que no tengo que explicarte. Una extorsión regular: las vidas de tus amigos o Malchior. Conoces el trato"

"Dalo por hecho" apretó Raven sus dientes mientras el libro llegó volando a sus manos. "Necesitaré ocho libros: el Id Pages, el Gothram, el Libro de Chantre, Majere, el Kaoirian, el Libro de Illitar, las crónicas Versianicas y los Versos Endrealicos" dijo renuentemente. "Y un estante para el libro"

"¿Te molesta si los tomo de tu biblioteca privada?" se rió disimuladamente y usó su báculo para hacer aparecer ocho libros espesos junto al estante oscuro de Raven... ella odiaba a esta mujer.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer? Las vidas de sus amigos eran evidentemente más importantes que la de Malchior. No debió haber ninguna duda en su corazón al tener que entregar a Malchior a cambio de sus amigos. Pero no podía evitar sentir culpa... junto a dos toneladas de inconsolable pesar. La represión de sus emociones era lo único que le impedía llorar desconsoladamente.

_"Malchior, ¿qué hago?"_ susurró al libro, casi quebrándose allí mismo. "¿Cómo se supone que haga este intercambio? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"

"No te preocupes, Raven" su aliviada voz la confortó. "Tengo un plan. Simplemente has lo que Sagira dice. Yo me ocuparé del resto"

Una cosa extraña sucedió, confió en él. Su corazón era intocable al pasado de su mente que la reprendía y aconsejaba. Confió en él, quién la había engañado antes, quien podría entregarla y a los Titanes a Sagira. Ella, quién antes había jurado muchas veces que nunca volvería a creer en el joven mago, en el dragón que antes amó, y ahora... La ironía era una cosa infeliz.

"No me hagas esperar, ahora" se burló Sagira. "Tengo un milenio lleno de planes y no necesito perder más tiempo"

Un diluvio de magia negra tomó posesión de los libros y el estante en un torrente de molestia y ansiedad por parte de Raven. Los ocho libros temblaron abriéndose, sus páginas blancas, alas rotas contra la tierra fría. Se colocaron en un círculo mientras el libro blanco de Malchior se ponía en el centro. El estante se colocó al final y Raven caminó hacia él, para comenzar el hechizo.

Les echó una última mirada a sus amigos en el campo de fuerza. Con sus ojos en escepticismo, ninguno ya estaba intentando salir. No podían creer que esto estuviera pasando, Raven convocaría a la gran bestia, que antes los había atacado. No pudieron haber sabido que estaba hablando con él, pero ahora sabían que mintió acerca de destruirlo. Una mentira descubrió otra y la verdad era inevitable. Traicionó a sus amigos y ahora liberaría al dragón. Le daría lo que Sagira quería y quien sabe lo que pudiera hacer después.

Miró a los ojos de sus amigos y dejó a Malchior en el suelo. Tenía que confiar en él. No tenía otra opción. Respiró profundo y alzó sus brazos en el cielo.

"_Hezberek Et Morine, Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex, Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis ¡Rex!"_

Rayos blancos salieron de los nueve libros, pilares de brillante luz que alcanzaron el techo. Del libro de Malchior, este espectáculo de luces se dirigió a muchas direcciones diferentes. Todos protegieron sus ojos con sus manos, una instantánea reacción a tal resplandor deslumbrante. Aquellas luces albinas se transformaron en múltiples colores, formando una sólida y completa figura oculta por las columnas de los otros ocho libros. Una muestra de tremendos colores, luces incandescentes y una tormenta de páginas sueltas, robaron la respiración de cada ser en el almacén.

La atmósfera oscura de la estructura abandonada empezó a dar alcance al brillo mágico. El papel que había escapado del libro menguó en el vuelo. La metamorfosis terminó y una clara figura se ponía de pie en el centro de los libros abiertos. Para la sorpresa de Raven, una figura humana se levantó en lugar de un monstruoso dragón. A todos los asombró, había un hombre…

Raven inhaló, sus ojos cerraron miraron lo que ella había liberado. Pelo largo, descolorido, desaliñado elegante al mismo tiempo, fluyó como los movimientos de olas del océano. Con la armadura de la luna atada alrededor de su cuerpo de piel gris, una gran "M" grabada en el centro de su pecho. Su bufanda negra atada alrededor de su cuello, disimulando su boca. Finalmente, ojos negro carbón que Raven hubiera visto toda la noche con un aire hipnotizado. Aunque aún era difícil salir de aquel libro, se relajó para perderse en aquellos lirios. Era la primera vez que ella lo había visto como un humano, además de en sus sueños. Adrenalina bombeaba a través de su cuerpo, activando una debilidad en sus rodillas, que la llevaron al suelo.

Un huracán de intensa emoción se convirtió en energía negra. En un momento, Raven perdió todo el control y lanzó objetos levitando alrededor del cuarto.

Él era hermoso.

"¿Un hombre? No… ¡por qué, eres sólo un muchacho!" clamó Sagira en angustia.

"Al contrario, soy mucho más que eso" sus labios se ondularon para formar una sonrisa. Levantó sus brazos frente a él y gritó de una manera articulada _"¡dormite astadep ago!"_

Sagira no mostró resistencia al hechizo. El campo de fuerza desapareció. Cayó a la tierra como un cadáver inanimado, aún respirando normalmente. Los Titanes fueron libres y Starfire ayudó a Robin a levantarse. Simultáneamente, Cyborg ayudó al fatigado Chico Bestia. Malchior caminó hacia Raven, donde estaba sentada al lado del estante. Extendiendo una mano a la chica de cabellos lavanda, ésta la recibió y al levantarse colocó sus brazos alrededor de él sosteniéndose en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias" exclamó, su visión fue manchada con raros diamantes de lágrimas. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Malchior permanecía callado al principio. "Dime, dulce Raven ¿eso por qué?" su suave voz le dio un masaje a su corazón. No dijo nada más, sólo le devolvió el abrazo.

"Por derrotar a Sagira. Por salvarnos. Por estar seguro". _Por ser real. Por ser la persona que siempre deseé que podías ser._

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Malchior" habló Robin mientras los cuatro Titanes se acercaban a ellos. "Quizás después de un poco de explicación sobre qué está pasando, podemos volver a empezar y..."

"Me temo que estás equivocado. Me han agradecido demasiado pronto". Con una mano en el hombro de Raven, la empujó lejos con ínfima fuerza. Estaba un poco sorprendida con su acción, pero se asombró más con sus palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"Los he liberado, sí, regresando una deuda que tenía con Raven" comenzó con sus aterradoras palabras. "Pero tengo interés en Sagira y la he encontrado una aliada conveniente para continuar mi trabajo. Terminaré lo que empecé con ella y ¿lucharemos otro día?"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Raven tembló, escasamente sobre un cuchicheo. No… esto no podía estar pasando… todo iba a estar bien… Malchior ahora estaba de su lado… _Malchior cambió_… él no era… no de nuevo…

"Somos enemigos, ustedes y yo" declaró Malchior. "Recuerden eso. Vayan a casa, descansen, pero mañana, lucharemos como adversarios"

"¡No!" gritó Cyborg acercándose. "¡No la vas a herir de nuevo! ¡No vas a hacer esto de nuevo!" Su rabia era vertida con cada palabra y expresión en su rostro.

"Somos enemigos" dijo Malchior, mientras entrecerraba los ojos con maldad. "Se supone que nos herimos"

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la Sagira durmiente y su báculo al lado. Ojos, ojos que hubiera amado y que ahora los observó alejarse. Se había caído una vez más, a pesar de lo difícil que había sido luchar para mantenerse alejada de esas peligrosas aguas. Se había caído y estaba segura que nada excepto la venganza podría escoger para levantarse. Raven estaba de pie allí, los ojos lavanda temblando, atrapados en un momento que no se mantendría al ritmo del presente, su alma se caía en pedazos a los pies de sus amigos y el joven mago que la traicionó.

**Vaya Malchior volvió a traicionar a Raven me pregunto que pasará después... o esperen no me lo pregunto porque ya lo sé, pero ustedes no y aunque no les guste no lo sabrán... a menos claro que pueda verificar que en realidad hay personas que leen la historia, que como ya lo he mencionado antes traduzco con placer, pero eso no significa que no merezca a lo menos un review por mi trabajo.**

**No lo tomen a mal, pero ya se los dije... si quieren saber como continuará la historia díganmelo a través de reviews o sino no tendré más opción que dejarlo hasta aquí.**

**Bien nos vemos en el siguiente episodio (espero)**

Atte: Krystal of Nol 


	7. Capitulo 6: Construyendolos de nuevo

La aclaración de siempre: Teen Titans y la historia no me pertenecen (ojalá que así fuera, pero no todo se puede obtener), Yo sólo realizo el grato trabajo de traducirla... Capítulo 6: Construyéndolos de nuevo 

Trece, eran la cantidad de pétalos de rosa blanca que formaron un semicírculo alrededor del gris pedestal. Sobre ellos habían roseado negras cenizas, frescas de espíritus de fuego. Una copa color de plata estaba al pie de cada pétalo con un oscuro líquido rojo, inerte dentro de su estuche. Era sangre, sangre humana de víctimas del pasado que Sagira había guardado para semejante ocasión. Las yemas de sus dedos extendieron un polvo blanco, hueso aplastado de unicornio, sobre la sangre y dejó caer una antigua hierba venenosa cuando terminó. Finalmente, sacó un pequeño frasco del cinturón violeta que adornaba su delgada cintura. Había recolectado saliva de dragón mucho antes de la boca de Malchior para tal objeto que se requirió para el hechizo. Tres gotas entraron en cada mezcla y entonces volvió a poner el frasco de vidrio en su cinturón.

Caminó hacia el pedestal con el báculo en sus manos. No podía usarlo para este hechizo, así que lo dejó levitando detrás de ella. Malchior, en su forma humana, con el amargo viento jugando con su cabello, caminó hacia Sagira. Él puso su delicada mano en su hombro y la sobresaltó ligeramente, enviando una reacción instantánea a sus mejillas. "¿Me permites sostener tu báculo, mientras trabajas en el hechizo?"

"Mi báculo tiene un hechizo de protección que es mortal para cualquiera, excepto para mí" dijo Sagira con una sonrisa seductora. Se volvió hacia él, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban a través del pecho de la armadura. "Odiaría verte ser freído antes de que comience toda la diversión"

"No lo seré"

"Eres joven" su boca susurró a su oído. "Pero todavía bastante guapo"

"Tengo más de mil años de edad. ¿Eres quizás, cien años mayor? Señorita, estoy seguro" sus manos bajaron a su cintura "esto puede ser fuera del trabajo"

"Me alegro que no te haya matado" meditó. "Ahora debo empezar el hechizo: la luz de la luna golpea la piedra en la que nosotros estamos de pie. Necesito tu ayuda, Malchior. Préstame un poco del poder que necesito para levantarlos"

Él asintió en acuerdo, un estallido blanco de energía fluyó a Sagira. Estaban de pie en la árida piedra. Malchior caminó atrás del pedestal gris y Sagira trabajó con la magia. Alzando sus manos al aire, comenzó con el conjuro. _"¡atuwa dravkigly mortylipis wafquornam, ast rehjagnen holesme armoram!"_

Energía roja comenzó a salir de las manos de Sagira, desde las copas. Estaba perdiendo fuerza rápidamente, pero no la suficiente como para no poder estar de pie. El blanco polvo se tornó rosa en la sangre en los trece recipientes, formando la semejanza de huesos reales. La sangre rosa dio paso a la circulación a trece cuerpos diferentes y el veneno también se extendió a través de cada uno de ellos. El pétalo de rosa cubrió lo que había creado y las cenizas completaron los detalles como los ojos negros vacíos y la boca. La saliva del dragón le dio la respiración a las criaturas espigadas, causándoles el despertar como fantasmas aéreos.

Sagira cayó, mientras su báculo iba en su auxilio. Estaba exhausta, cierto, pero lo había hecho: el antiguo hechizo estaba completo. Allí, frente a ella, trece guerreros espirituales para cumplir sus ordenes.

"Necesitamos más" sonrió abiertamente, mientras se ponía de pie. "Muchos más"

Aunque los cinco caminaban de lado a lado, había una distancia significativa entre Raven y los otros. El equipo no era el mismo de antes, ni lo volvería a ser. La joven gótica siempre sintió una distancia hacia sus compañeros Titanes, pero quizás ahora, estaba más clara. Cuando se dirigieron al cuarto central de la Torre, lo hacían con paso lento y decidido, Raven sabía que sería el infierno pagar por su descuido.

Todos tomaron una silla simultáneamente en la mesa de la cocina. Raven miraba a cada uno de sus amigos que tenían una similar venda blanca alrededor de sus cabezas. Robin, solemne, siempre serio detrás de su máscara negra. Su uniforme fue rasgado al azar y las marcas de rasguños eran visibles en la colorida tela. Terribles marcas y arañazos se delinearon a un lado de su cara. Parecía cansado, fatigado, al igual que los otros Titanes al estar buscando al Chico Bestia. Starfire y Cyborg, agotamiento y frustración se notaba en sus expresiones, dirigidas ligeramente a través de simpatía por su amiga de cabellos lavanda, aunque no lo hicieron obvio. El Chico Bestia no había pasado por esta experiencia. La tela blanca corría alrededor de sus brazos, como serpientes atrapando su presa. Su cara estaba machucada en varios lugares y su uniforme rasgado en su pecho. Cada uno estaba lastimado físicamente, salvo Raven. Sin embargo todos habían enfrentado la traición.

"Mentí" era una manera embotada de empezar, pero era la única manera que ella podría pensar. "Mentí desde el principio. Mentí cuando me preguntaron por primera vez y cuando lo hicieron de nuevo y de nuevo, en sus caras. Quise averiguar por qué su memoria aún recorría mi mente. Pensé que lo averiguaría hablando con él. Pensé que lo podía controlar sola. Sabía que ustedes no lo aprobarían o creerían que no podía manejarlo, así que guardé el secreto"

"Raven, nosotros suponíamos que aun hablabas con él" explicó Robin vacilantemente. "Nunca lo averiguamos con seguridad, pero nos lo imaginábamos. Intentamos confiar en tu palabra, pero creo que todos sabíamos que aun hablabas con Malchior, sin tener en cuenta lo que habías dicho"

"Yo... yo estaba equivocada" Las tres palabras estaban raspando en sus labios. Odiaba estar equivocada. "Pensé de verdad que podía controlarme. Pensé que él no podría engañarme de nuevo…" Ella no se atrevía a decir su nombre. Robin incluso pudo sentir el dolor en su pecho.

"Raven, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?" Chico Bestia movió su mano enojadamente en el aire. "¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos y arriesgar nuestra seguridad y la del mundo de esa manera?"

Normalmente, ella le hubiera respondido de una manera fría y sarcástica, pero Chico Bestia tenía razón. Encima de eso, él había sido herido por su _pequeño error_. Él tenía razón para estar furioso. "No sé cómo puedo hacerte entender lo arrepentida que estoy. Sé que esta disculpa no es lo suficiente para compensarlos, pero permítanme luchar con ustedes. En cuanto lo derrotemos, dispongan de mí como quieran. Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Raven, no queremos perderte" dijo Starfire atentamente, sus ojos verdes rebosaban con compasión.

Robin suspiró antes de empezar a hablar. "Raven, tienes razón. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a combatirlo. Lo conoces muy bien y nosotros necesitamos ese tipo de información. Los problemas tendrán que ser puestos a un lado hasta que lo derrotemos a él y a Sagira. Debes saber..." él hizo una pausa, y entonces suspiró de nuevo. "Que será difícil confiar en ti acerca de esto"

"Confíen una vez más en mí" dijo Raven seriamente. "Te pido que confíes en mí esta última vez. Admitiré que ese Malchior todavía está en mi corazón, pero lo mataré, lo juro. Lo destruiré así como destruí su dependencia en mí. Malchior..." su voz se volvió de hielo "...es un hombre muerto"

"Escuchen, no es su culpa el liberar a Malchior. Tenía que hacerlo para salvarnos". Cyborg habló. "¿Debemos culparla por eso? Esto también es duro para ella. No había ninguna mala intención detrás de sus acciones. Lo amó y sólo quiso..."

"Cyborg, nunca lo amé". Su tono era estoico y frío. "Dije que él estaba en mi corazón y es verdad, pensé en él durante mucho tiempo, pero _no_ lo amo" suspiró. "Sé que los he defraudado, a todos y será difícil para ustedes confiar en mí de nuevo. Pero les pido que tengan fe en mí, que esto no pasará de nuevo cuando lo combatamos"

"Bien, Titanes" Robin empezó despacio. "Pienso que todos nos merecemos un descanso. Empezaremos a buscar a Sagira y a Malchior mañana. En el tiempo que queda, traten de descansar y estén listos para trabajar. Buenas noches" él se ponía de pie de su silla y se dirigió hacia las puertas corredizas. Cyborg se ponía de pie, ayuda al Chico Bestia y empieza a caminar a su cuarto. Raven se levantó de su silla con equilibrio elegante junto a Starfire quien se apresuró a su lado.

"Raven, iré contigo a tu habitación" dijo Starfire, su voz era tierna y amable.

"Starfire, realmente no tienes que hacer esto" dijo Raven cuando atravesaron las puertas dobles.

"Pero quiero hacerlo, amiga Raven" ella se cogió de su brazo.

Raven hizo una mueca de desapruebo, pero no protestó. Con Starfire al lado de ella, se acercaron el cuarto de Raven. La puerta se abrió con un movimiento de la mano de la chica, cuyo nombre estaba grabado enfrente. Caminaron juntas al interior, y aunque Raven quiso estar sola, todavía no pudo alejar a Starfire.

La muchacha de cabellos lavanda se cayó a la tierra después de avanzar unos pasos en el cuarto. Su pecho dio paso a su pesadez, pero la practica de represión que tenia, evitó cualquier otra señal al exterior de su mísero pasar. En sus rodillas, su completa caída fue evitada por su amiga tamaraneana. Quería morir... morir ahora, morir rápidamente, algo para detener el continuo dolor en sus huesos y el sangrado de su corazón. Permitirse olvidar aquellos ojos negros, pelo blanco y una rosa del papel, la esencia de alguien que había sido muy importante para ella…

Starfire clamó mientras Raven se dejaba caer al suelo. "¡Raven!" La sostuvo mientras su amiga arqueaba su cabeza en melancolía. "Raven" susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Él te ha herido de nuevo muy profundamente, ¿no es así?"

Una ola de energía negra viajó por el cuarto oscuro, pero Starfire no estaba preocupada. Un aguacero de lágrimas inundó las mejillas de Raven cuando extendió sus brazos alrededor de la chica extranjera. Sollozando en una exclamación fuerte de dolor, su manera apática sucumbió a las emociones. El cuarto era un huracán de objetos volantes con Raven y Starfire en medio de él. Starfire la abrazó y acarició su pelo como una madre habría hecho a un niño disgustado.

"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?" sollozó Raven al enterrar su cara en el hombro de Starfire. "¿Cómo pudo hacer esto después de todo este tiempo, todo lo que él me dijo? Pensé que cambió. Pensé que…" su voz se detuvo, al igual que los sollozos.

"Oh, Raven" Starfire la abrazó. "Desearía saber por qué alguien querría causarte tanto mal"

"Debí de haberlo matado. Debí haberlo destruido cuando tuve la oportunidad" Raven apretaba sus dientes al decir cada palabra. "Tonta, soy tan tonta. Cómo pude permitirme ser engañada de nuevo por él. ¡De nuevo!"

"Él era amable contigo, ¿no es así?" dijo Starfire suavemente. "¿No es natural confiar en aquellos que son amables?"

Natural, sí, pero en este tipo de mundo, imprudente. Lloró en los brazos de Starfire, en medio de libros y papeles que giraban en un torrente de emoción en el cual estaba atrapada.

Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia, como una águila, viajaban a través del cielo. Robin tomó su motocicleta y Cyborg, su auto-T. Aparte de las llamadas y alarmas por la mañana, los Titanes sabían a qué se enfrentaban. Además es muy difícil no ver a un gran dragón negro púrpura volar sobre la ciudad por tu ventana. Raven sugirió que fuera mejor atacarlo a él y a Sagira por lados diferentes, para así tomarlo por sorpresa. Quedarse juntos era imbecil: Necesitaban atacarlos al mismo tiempo, sí, pero en ángulos diferentes. Malchior y Sagira eran poderosos cuando estaban solos, pero como equipo, probablemente serian cercanos a lo invencible.

Los Titanes localizaron rápidamente al gran dragón y a la hechicera en el centro de la ciudad. Starfire atacaría del este, Cyborg y Chico Bestia del norte, Robin del sur y Raven del oeste. Raven les permitiría verla inicialmente antes que los otros atacaran. Todos eran conscientes de que tomaría más de un día el vencerlos, pero hoy tenían un pequeño tiempo de estrategia contra ellos.

La verdad es, que Raven se sentía bastante segura hoy. Anoche se había desahogado y ahora estaba lista para luchar. Desde cierta distancia, miró fijamente en los ojos rojos de Malchior, los rubíes ardientes sobre su temerosa cara. Sus colmillos blancos brillaban con la luz del sol de la temprana mañana y la ausencia de rojo era un consuelo para la mitad demonio. Las personas se echaron a correr en pánico, una chusma de hombres histéricos y mujeres, chicos y chicas, todos infectados por la plaga del miedo. _"¡Dragón! Dragón_" gritaban. _"¡Corran por sus vidas, viene para acá!_" Las ruinas de los edificios, rasgadas lejos de su fundación, se esparcieron hacia la calle, golpeando y destruyendo lo que se interpusiera a su paso.

Una masa blanca de figuras fantasmales pudo observar: guerreros vestidos en armadura indefinida cazaban a las personas en las calles. Eran los Uuglijae, el ejército de los muertos, soldados que obedecían sólo al amo que los levantó. Los Titanes tendrían que lidiar contra las criaturas así como con Malchior y Sagira. Todos aquí en Jump City. Jump City, _su ciudad_, era amenazada y ella estaba lista para enfrentar a aquel que la había traicionado con renovado odio en su corazón.

Raven voló hacia él, la capa azul se movía paralelamente a las cambiantes olas del viento. Ojos lavanda, rebosados con intensidad y manos que anhelaban matar, sólo segundos estaban entre ella y Malchior.

Malchior la vio y regreso a su figura humana. Él levitaba sobre las calles con una hechicera de cabellos dorados a su lado. Sagira notó la abrupta transformación y entonces también notó que Raven se dirigía hacia ellos. La hechicera sonrió y colocó una mano en el pecho de Malchior, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Finalmente, los Titanes han salido para jugar" meditó, pálidos labios rojos se acercaban a la cara de Malchior.

"Permíteme tener un poco de diversión con ellos" él sonrió abiertamente, mientras sus dedos atravesaban la dorada cabellera de Sagira. "Puedes unirte en breve"

"Si insistes" ella plantó un beso en su mejilla, mostrándole un gesto triunfante a Raven.

"_Contén tu rabia_" los dientes de Raven se contraían cada vez más, las palmas de sus manos sudaban frío. Su objetivo había cambiado durante ese segundo, todo lo que quería era hacer que _corrieran lagrimas de Sagira la Sin edad_. Celos, una emoción terrible corría a través de sus venas cuando los miró sonreír juntos. _"¡Mata a Sagira! Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por ella. ¡Sagira es quien debe morir!"_

Esos pensamientos pasaron rápidamente y dirigió su atención en Malchior. Cuando Sagira desapareció en una nube de humo gris, Raven se atrevió a darle una sonrisa.

Fue Cyborg quien atacó primero: Una ráfaga azul de su cañón sónico se apresuró al instante en contra del mago de cabello blanco. Los labios delgados de Malchior formaron una sonrisa y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el rayo zafiro. Con la ola de su mano, la ráfaga se detuvo, cohetes bombardearon desde la dirección de Cyborg. El centro del rayo se marchitó en el aire, un anillo se formó alrededor del hombre de metal. Eran restos de asfalto chamuscado que se detuvieron antes de hacerle daño. Raven miró con furia a Malchior con sus ojos lavanda. Malchior lo había salvado, sí, pero estaba jugando. ¿Qué harían cuándo él ya no lo hiciera?

Starfire voló y lanzó sus starbolts, discos verdes de energía a Malchior. Dos fantasmas la cogieron de ambos brazos. La hacían retroceder, pero apareció un contorno esmeralda del cuerpo de la tamaraneana. Permanecía ilesa, pero profundamente agitada por la fuerza que gastaba en las starbolts.

"¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" exclamó Raven dirigiendo su energía negra hacia él. Al mismo tiempo, un terodáctilo verde acuchilló la armadura de Malchior, cogiéndolo por primera vez por sorpresa.

Moviendo su brazo derecho en la dirección del dinosaurio volante, Malchior pudo transformar a la criatura en un joven de cabello verde. Usando levitación, atrajo al desvalido Chico Bestia hacia él. "Bien, bien, bien" Malchior se rió disimuladamente. "Debes de ser el infame Chico Bestia" el chico verde se retorció al tono de su voz. "Eres más bajo de lo que esperaba" dijo mofándose de él.

"¿Oh sí? ¡Bien tú eres más arrastrado de lo que todos esperamos que serías!" Chico Bestia le escupió, aunque Malchior rápidamente lo bloqueó con una ráfaga de viento.

"Hábil, hábil" Malchior se burló tirando al cambiante verde. Chico Bestia se salvó de su caída transformándose en un terodáctilo y preparándose para el próximo ataque.

Raven se abalanzó contra el joven mago, recogiendo los escombros y lanzándoselos. Él voló hacia ella, agarrándola de sus muñecas la atrajo hacia él. "No puedes hacerlo un poco más rápido" susurró en su oreja de una manera seductora. Le permitió irse, mientras Robin se dirigía hacia él. Malchior se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mientras lo arrojaba hacia las calles.

"Me aburro en el aire" dijo Malchior cuando aterrizó suavemente en la tierra. Robin cayó un poco más duro, pero se reintegró rápidamente. Con una vara de metal en su mano, Robin arremetió hacia Malchior, pero él caminó al lado. Golpeó a Robin en el rostro mientras él todavía estaba avanzando. Se recuperó e intentó dañarlo con su arma, pero siempre fallaba. Malchior no era ningún artista marcial o incluso bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era bastante rápido con su magia para mover cada uno de los ataques de Robin. Se cansó cuando giró y arremetió, mientras Malchior bostezaba.

Un colorido rinoceronte esmeralda se dirigió hacia Malchior, pero el mago rápidamente cambió a la bestia por una rata. Cyborg disparó su cañón una vez más, aunque el hechicero dirigió la ráfaga hacia el poste telefónico que lo separaba de Robin durante un segundo. Los ojos radiantes de Starfire dispararon hacia el mago, pero él desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella en un momento.

"¿La hermosa Starfire, supongo? ¿Todas las doncellas son tan encantadoras como tú en el planeta Tamaran?"

Malchior levantó una mano y detuvo tres bumerangs que venían hacia él. Obviamente, Robin estaba más irritado por este comentario que Starfire. Raven alzó el poste e intentó lanzárselo con sus poderes. Al mismo tiempo, Cyborg preparó su cañón sónico, Starfire, sus starbolts, y Chico Bestia se transformó en un T-rex. Estaban listos para atacarlo simultáneamente. Raven arrojó el poste, Cyborg disparó su cañón, Starfire miró fijamente Malchior con dos pilares luminosos y la mandíbula de Chico Bestia se dejó caer en la dirección del mago.

Simplemente antes de que cualquier ataque tuviera éxito, Malchior inclinó su cabeza y un escudo plateado lo protegió del azul, verde y negro. Energía cobalto y jade brotaron del campo de fuerza mientras Raven lanzó el poste hacia él. Chico Bestia se estrelló y rebotó a la sucia tierra. Cada uno tenía un pensamiento similar en mente: _maldito escudo._

Malchior se rió, una clase malévola de risita que podrías oír sólo pesadillas. "Los cinco parecen muy exhaustos" hizo una pausa. "Quizás deberían descansar. _Dormite astadep ago"_

Antes de cualquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando, cayeron en el suelo, en un profundo sueño.

Raven fue la primera en despertar. Abriendo sus ojos a una densa oscuridad, no podría decir si todavía estaba durmiendo. Era de noche, tarde, todo se encontraba en una incomoda calma. Un silencio anormal invadió la ciudad, debido a la ausencia de respiración.

Cuando se puso de pie sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio la ciudad claramente en ruinas. Ni un alma viviente a la vista y edificios abiertos al cielo nocturno. Las partes de las paredes y techos, ladrillos y yesos cubrieron las calles, las aceras eran sumergidas en pedazos de automóviles. La motocicleta de Robin y el auto-T, sin embargo, aunque cubiertos de polvo, estaban absolutamente bien. Raven voló y vio que la Torre de los Titanes aún estaba orgullosamente en pie.

La torre sólo estaba de pie porque ellos lo permitieron. Ésta era la terrible verdad. Estaban vivos sólo porque Malchior y Sagira lo quisieron. Estarían vivos hasta que ellos se aburrieran de los Titanes.

Y Jump City estaba bajo su control en un día.

Los dedos recorrían página tras página en las horas largas de la noche. Una multitud de velas a diferentes alturas se encontraban encendidas en el escritorio que se encontraba. Cinco libros apilados en cualquier lado, algunos que había terminado y otros que todavía tenía que leer, los otros se esparcían en el suelo. Tomaba notas de los libros acerca de dragones e historias, así como lo hacia con el terrible dragón y el mago. Placer olvidado, su único incentivo era la información para derrotarlo. No había estudiado los libros de esta manera desde su primera traición y antes de que empezaran a hablar de nuevo.

Previamente no había logrado conseguir las repuestas a sus preguntas, pero quizás esta ocasión sería diferente. Una nueva pregunta, una nueva meta, tenía que encontrar una manera de destruir a Malchior. Había vivido esas noches hablando con él durante largo tiempo. Ahora la única cosa para mantener su espíritu ahora era la idea de matar al mago de blancos cabellos. El dragón que había roto su corazón dos veces.

¿Amor? No, no lo amó. Admitiría obsesión, infatuación, cualquier cosa antes de amor. Él había tomado una significativa porción de su vida… su corazón, y tenerlo rasgando su alma de semejante violenta manera, dolor, le causó mucha confusión y pesar. La única manera de aliviar cosas así, sus emociones dañadas, era colocar gran empeño en erradicarlo del mundo y de su vida, en lo posible.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Los Titanes nunca habían enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso como él antes. La forma en que jugó con ellos antes, era vergonzosa y descorazonado. Dependía de ella encontrar una manera de acabarlo, porque fue la que tuvo más contacto con él. No podía decepcionar a sus amigos, como lo hizo antes al mantener a Malchior como un secreto.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada bien? Todos eran heridos a su alrededor. Tuvo tanto cuidado, cuidadosa todo el tiempo y por un momento que no lo fue, un desastre diez veces mayor estalló en su cara. Y estaba matándola, desgarrándole la piel cada vez que pensaba en eso. Había traicionado a sus amigos. Se había traicionado por pensar que alguien pudiera sentir algo en la vida por ella.

Tenía que estudiar. Tenía que encontrar la respuesta. Giró a la próxima página, rozando las líneas de una notable pieza de información.

Un firme golpe seco en su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Raven, ¿puedo entrar?" Oyó que Robin decía.

"Estoy ocupada" respondió monótonamente.

"Esto es importante, Raven" dijo severamente del otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy en medio de algo importante" Ella abrió la puerta con sus poderes y le permitió entrar. Sin embargo, se negó a verlo cuando examinaba página tras página.

"Has estado estudiando esto desde que llegamos a casa" Raven no podría decir si lo que dijo era una declaración o una pregunta.

"Tengo que hacerlo" dijo despacio. "Necesitamos tener una estrategia clara para mañana"

"Llegamos alrededor de las 8:00. Y son las 3:00 AM, Raven"

"Bien en ese caso, Necesitamos una estrategia clara para hoy"

"¡Cinco horas, Raven, cinco horas! ¡Es una locura!" exclamó. "Esta obsesión está preocupándome"

"Bien si no puedes apreciar lo que estoy intentando hacer entonces sugiero que dejes mi cuarto"

"Todos estamos angustiados. No puedes hacer esto. Nosotros debemos combatirlo, sí, pero necesitas tomar una perspectiva diferente"

"Tú, de todas las personas, estás regañándome" gruñó, mirando a su amigo de negros cabellos por primera vez. "Tú, y la obsesión de Slade. ¡Eras exactamente cómo soy ahora y nos trataste cruelmente!"

Los libros se cayeron de la mesa en una ráfaga de energía negra. Raven respiró profundo y un largo silencio siguió después. Se miraban, ambos en su torpeza, vergüenza e incomodidad. Ella no tenía ningún derecho para gritarle de esa manera. Él estaba sólo interesado por ella, como el resto de sus amigos. Ella suspiró y caminó hacia él, miró los ojos detrás de la máscara. "Lo siento. Supongo que ésta es la frustración que has sentido en el pasado. No quiero estar así, Robin, de verdad. Lamento lo que te dije"

"Entiendo, Raven" asintió con una sonrisa y puso una mano en su hombro. "Estamos conectamos, ¿recuerdas? Estuviste en mi mente. Sé lo que es estar en tus zapatos. Menos la parte de la ruptura del corazón" hizo una pausa. "Vamos a combatirlo juntos, así como nuestro equipo siempre lo ha hecho. Vamos a ayudarte a enfrentarlo y recuperaremos la paz de tu mente. Eres nuestra amiga y este incidente no va a cambiar eso"

Raven pensó un momento antes de empezar a hablar. "Tu sabes, Robin, que nunca he dudado de tu habilidad como nuestro líder. O amigo" ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si realmente sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo, me permitirás estudiar durante, por lo menos, dos horas más"

"Una"

"Una y media"

"Trato" él sonrió abiertamente y le dio un abrazo con uno de sus brazos. "Estudia duro, entonces. Estamos contando contigo mañana"

Raven sabía que era sólo una pequeña broma, pero esa presión no se alzó de sus hombros.

**Bien, primero que todo quiero agradecer a las persones que me han enviado reviews (aunque haya tenido que hacer una pequeña amenaza para lograrlo, pero saben que de vez en cuando es necesario) y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que no está demás decir que cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Sólo espero que pueda seguir contando con su opinión y nos estaríamos viendo en el próximo capitulo... si es que recibo esos mensajitos que me encantan P.**

Atte: Krystal of Nol 


	8. Capitulo 7: Rompiendo Barreras

**Muy bien, ya lo saben la historia y Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, así que los dejo con el séptimo capitulo de esta saga, que espero no sea el último...**

Capítulo 7: Rompiendo Barreras

_La luz de la temprana mañana era una aliada del pequeño adolescente verde, mientras se abría paso a través de las ruinas que cubrían las calles. Hace unos momentos que el sol se había aventurado a salir en Jump City, o lo que quedaba de ella. Era más fácil para él examinar la ciudad de esta manera, aunque fácilmente se podría convertir en una criatura con visión nocturna, prefirió investigar a pie, como humano. Después de todo, no había nada como ser humano._

_Incluso ahora, caminó sin el consentimiento de su mente. Sus piernas avanzaron, llevándolo hacia alguna prepostera situación que su corazón deseó desesperada y dementemente. Había una meta, una imagen impregnada en sus ojos. Un nombre que quemaba su boca: Malchior._

_"¡Malchior!" Gritó Chico Bestia, caminado de un lado a otro en aquel pueblo asolado. "¡Malchior, donde estas!" su voz estaba cansada de tanto gritar. "¡Malchior!" convocó de nuevo. "¡Sal! ¡Sal y enfréntame!"_

_Loco. Sí, él se había vuelto completamente loco. Dominado por la ira, una pasión que no podía apagarse, y envidia que nadie en la tierra podría manejar con sanidad. "Debes de ser el infame Chico Bestia" la voz de Malchior cantó en su cerebro. Ojos negros, quemando con tal aborrecimiento, tal triunfo, atacaron a su mente con claridad. La batalla del día anterior había retado a su razón y sacudido su espíritu. Hay una intención en la identidad de caos: destruir. Y hasta donde el Chico Bestia estaba interesado, él destruiría al dragón obsidiana y a la única persona que estaba entre el cambiante verde y la chica que él…_

_Se detuvo en sus huellas, su instinto animal lo dominó. Había una respiración, sus pulmones tomaban el oxígeno, una presencia asustadiza en el aire cerca de... ¡Alguien estaba cerca! El sentido en su cabeza se esforzó por volver, intentando alejarlo de una situación imprudente. Pero porque él estaba tan cerca, una determinación temeraria y apasionada lo mantuvo firme en su lugar, conteniendo la respiración hasta lograr ver a alguien._

_Una llovizna blanca se deslizó por la calle, cubriendo las ruinas de la ciudad, los escombros y los autos se ponían en filas. ¿Había estado la blancura siempre allí? Aunque rápidamente desapareció, sin embargo, cuando una sombra se hizo presente. Una figura humana caminó hasta detenerse delante de la llovizna. La luz del sol de la mañana brilló en la armadura del joven, su pelo blanco largo y bufanda negra, detenida, ya que ningún viento existía en el aire. El mago estaba de pie aproximadamente a cincuenta pasos del Chico Bestia, derecho y orgulloso._

_Chico Bestia fijó sus puños a la vista de Malchior. Una explosión no puede ser detenida por tanto tiempo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a la represión. Estaba exhausto, fatigado para hoy, la batalla del día antes y ahora caminando mucho tiempo, buscándolo. Sin embargo, la adrenalina renovada de su cuerpo como de sus ojos se fijaban en el mago, así como su furia y odio._

_"¿Estas perdido, Niño Bestia?" Malchior meditó desde lejos. "¿Por qué tan lejos de tus amigos?"_

_"He venido a matarte" hizo rechinar sus dientes._

_"¿Es serio?" El adolescente de blancos cabellos arqueó una ceja, ahogándose en la risa._

_"¡Por supuesto que es en serio!" Gruñó, transformándose en una criatura que jamás antes había intentado. Sentía como crecía, cada vez más grande, más fuerte, y lo que lo sorprendió fue el poder que sentía en sus garras. Podría transferir el fuego en su corazón a través de su respiración y las alas en la parte de atrás de su gran espalda, delineado con pequeñas esmeraldas. Estaba de pie, más alto que los edificios en Jump City, aunque estaba feliz por su nuevo cuerpo, se asustó al ver en lo que se había convertido. Ya no era el torpe adolescente verde, ni el bufón inseguro de los Jóvenes Titanes, ahora sólo era un espantoso dragón reflejado en todas las sombras._

_"Hablas en serio" dijo Malchior casi inaudible, mirando fijamente al Chico Bestia desde el suelo._

_"¡Establezcamos esto ahora!" Rugió Chico Bestia, ligeramente sorprendiéndose. No había demasiadas formas de animales donde todavía poseía su lenguaje humano._

_Malchior hizo una pausa con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nunca te has transformado en un dragón antes, ¿no es así?" Preguntaba, teniendo ya la respuesta. "Debe de estar abrumado. No hay nada en el mundo como el sentimiento de ser un dragón. El poder… la fuerza… te sientes prácticamente desnudo cuando vuelves a ser humano"_

_"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo" reclamó. "Sólo uno de nosotros verá las estrellas esta noche"_

_"Si insistes…" su voz arrastrada en el olvido como cuatro vigas de luz rompieron su cuerpo humano y su sombra creció a un tamaño monstruoso…_

Se sobresaltó de su cama, mojada en sudor. No había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había acostado y ahora despertaba con horrendas imágenes. Sus delgados dedos se aferraban a las sábanas, mirando fijamente la silenciosa oscuridad de su cuarto. Supuso que era muy temprano, ligeramente más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada a levantarse. Apenas recobrándose con dos horas de sueño, salió de la cama. Un movimiento de su mano atrajo a su capucha azul, colocándola alrededor de sus hombros. La puerta de la alcoba resbaló para permitirle pasar apresuradamente a través del vestíbulo. Se detuvo en una de las puertas de sus compañeros.

Era la de Chico Bestia.

No se detuvo para golpear en la puerta. La abrió con una mano, mientras que con la otra generaba una esfera de luz. Examinando el cuarto cuidadosamente, comprendiendo que la cama vacía, y se heló.

Su visión había sido correcta: Chico Bestia estaba desafiando a Malchior.

_"No saques conclusiones"_ se dijo, mientras se apresuraba al cuarto principal. _"Quizá él ya estaba allá... o podría estar en cualquier parte de la Torre…"_

Pero no podía creer eso, aun cuando quería, sólo debía ir y verificar. Chico Bestia estaba luchando contra Malchior y tenía que detener a su amigo verde antes de salir herido. No importa eso. Tenia que detenerlo antes de ser _asesinado._

Cerrando sus ojos, susurró "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Su cuerpo se disolvió en el cuervo negro. Se sentía como un cohete traspasando el aire, paredes y edificios de la ciudad en un parpadeo. Era una sensación increíble, teletransportándose por el mundo en segundos, mirando las escenas en una masa de color. De repente su cuerpo tomó forma otra vez y cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba de pie en las calles abandonadas de Jump City.

Nada había cambiado al día antes, pero un temblor espectral cubrió la tierra en la que estaba de pie. Instantáneamente miró en la dirección que los temblores venían y cogieron su vista dos dragones, uno de obsidiana y el otro de jade, ligeramente camuflados por los edificios delante de ella. Así que era verdad: su sueño había sido verdad.

Raven se dirigió hacia donde los dos dragones estaban batallando. Vio a la criatura verde darle un fuerte golpe a la otra, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. La respiración del Chico Bestia viajó de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo, en un intento por quemar a su enemigo. Malchior sólo necesitó usar sus alas para regresar los lentos ataques del Chico Bestia en el aire. Raven miró como su compañero verde intentaba volar para encarar a un formidable antagonista, pero Malchior lo golpeó por el torso con sus afiladas garras. Cuando el líquido rojo saltó de la herida de Chico Bestia, un rugido ensordecedor llenó el aire y se resbaló a través de los oídos de Raven, penetrando su corazón.

Se dio cuenta que Malchior jugaba con él de igual forma que lo hizo con todos los Titanes el día anterior. Le había permitido a Chico Bestia hacer los ataques, cansando al dragón inexperto, para terminarlo con su propio gran ataque. Insensatamente, ella era sólo una espectadora mientras las heridas del joven verde se multiplicaban, los ataques de Malchior se hicieron más feroces y fervientes cuando derribó al cambiante Titán. El dragón negro incluso usó su ardiente respiración para dañar a su amigo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, estando de pie alrededor como un miembro del público de algún espectacular show? Levantó sus manos, energía negra estalló de sus palmas.

Entonces Chico Bestia vio a Raven en la distancia cuando se preparaba para escudarlo del fuego de Malchior.

"¡No, Raven! ¡Quédate fuera de esto!" Bramó, esquivando el ataque de Malchior por primera vez.

Malchior intentó insertar sus garras en la carne del Chico Bestia en un movimiento violento, pero el dragón verde se escabulló bajo él y disparó su propia respiración encendida al dragón negro. Malchior gruñó en dolor y con su magia, tiró al joven verde a uno de los edificios de la ciudad, una pequeña cantidad de ruinas lo aplastaron ineficazmente.

Chico Bestia no se rendiría tan fácil. Subió desde las paredes a los techos, exhalando una amenazadora ráfaga de fuego. Malchior creó un escudo para detenerlo justo a tiempo, regresándoselo a su creador. Se lanzó en el aire, viajando junto a las llamas para atacar al dragón verde con un terrible impacto: uno de fuego y fuerza bruta.

Suficiente, era suficiente. Raven sé teletransportó frente a su amigo verde, creando una pared negra para protegerlos a ambos de Malchior. Él se detuvo en medio del vuelo, mientras el escudo de Raven absorbió su ardiente respiración. "Detengan esto" le dijo a ambos y entonces lanzó una mirada fija amenazando al Chico Bestia. "Vuelve a ser humano"

"¡Sal del camino, Raven!" Dijo Chico Bestia. "La lucha no terminará hasta uno de nosotros sea destruido"

"¿Eres tonto?" gritó Raven. "¿Qué parte de _vuelve a ser humano_ no entendiste?"

Y lo hizo, se encogió hasta el tamaño de un vencido adolescente que se sentaba en la dura tierra, sus ropas estaban rasgadas. Los cortes se hacían notar al igual que en su cuerpo de dragón, sin mencionar su sangrante rostro. Cuchilladas y quemaduras, recorrían su piel cada pocas pulgadas, escondía su cabeza en vergüenza. Sus normales ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo y su cabello era un desastre. Raven voló a donde estaba sentado e instantáneamente comenzó a sanar algunas de sus heridas con sus poderes.

"¿Quién en el nombre de Dios te dio permiso para ir a desafiar dragones?" Lo reprendía furiosamente. "¿No tienes juicio, Chico Bestia? ¿Tienes cerebro?"

El dragón negro también se transformó en el familiar joven mago que todos detestaban. Él se acercó a los dos, despacio, pero bastante seguro en sus largos pasos. "Raven, tu amigo tiene una terrible suerte de que hayas venido y lo salvaras justo a tiempo"

"Permíteme combatirlo, Raven" él se esforzó por pararse, pero ella lo regresó al suelo con un estallido de su poder.

"No te atrevas ni a levantarte, te engañas" dijo, manteniéndolo en su posición con un puño negro.

"Si que sabes como manejar a los hombres" dijo Malchior entretenido. "Vayan a casa. Te permitiré alimentar a este lastimoso gusano, y que así recupere su salud para poder combatirlo en conjunto con los otros Titanes"

"Supongo que he de tener una especie de gratitud por lo que estas haciendo" Raven lo miró. "Pero no mucha"

"Sólo espero que nuestra lucha de hoy haya golpeado en algún sentido la dura cabeza de tu amigo verde" meditó.

"No necesitas hablar de él como si fuéramos viejos amigos que discuten de alguien que no está presente" dijo cautamente. Ayudando a Chico Bestia a levantarse, él podía sentir la tensión en sus movimientos, como si se le fuera a volar un fusible en cualquier momento. Ella le permitió poner un brazo alrededor suyo para apoyar sus debilitadas piernas.

Malchior miró fijamente en los ojos del muchacho en los brazos de la joven. "Nunca me agradó. Desde la primera vez que lo describiste, nunca me agradó. Cuando vi a esta patética, criatura cobarde la primera vez no me agradó, y aún sigue sin agradarme"

"Los enemigos no tienen que agradarnos" respondió ella fríamente.

"No, supongo que no" dijo suavemente, su voz se desvanecía con el viento.

Ella tomó al Chico Bestia más cerca en sus brazos. "Te teletransportaré a casa. Simplemente quédate cerca de mí. Podrías sentirte un poco raro, pero..."

"No gastes tu energía. Permíteme el honor" Malchior levantó su brazo hacia ellos. Antes de que Raven pudiera negarse, ella y Chico Bestia fueron rodeados con una explosión de luz deslumbrante. Cuando la iluminación disminuyó, se encontraban en el cuarto del joven verde. El mismo cuarto desarreglado, la ropa esparcida por el suelo, una manta tirada al lado de su cama. Así que Malchior los había transportado a casa. Como sea, le hizo ahorrar un poco de energía.

Con Chico Bestia aun en sus brazos, empezó a caminar con él a la sala. "¡Espera!" Protestó el chico verde. "Quiero ir a dormir"

"No seas ridículo" ella regañó. "Ensangrentarás tus sábanas. Tengo que sanarte más y colocar vendas en tus heridas. Vamos a la sala"

"¡Pero no quiero ir allí!" Exclamó. "No todavía. No quiero que ellos sepan lo que pasó"

"¿Qué les dirás sobre los cortes y los golpes? ¿Que luchaste con la almohada en la noche?"

"Por favor, Raven" rogó aferrándose a su brazo. "No me hagas salir allí todavía. Permíteles verme después. ¿Podemos quedarnos simplemente aquí? No me molesta las almohadas y sábanas ensangrentadas"

Apretó sus dientes y entonces levitó a su amigo hacia su cama. Salió del cuarto hacia la cocina vacía. Para su alivio los Titanes todavía no despertaban. Con un movimiento de su mano, unos artículos del botiquín, píldoras y vendas se deslizaron hacia ella. Llenó una cubeta con agua y agarró una tela blanca también con su levitación. Cuando caminó al vestíbulo, estos artículos la siguieron hasta la habitación de Chico Bestia en una especie de tren. Se mantuvieron en el aire hasta que Raven los depositó en la cama y ella se sentaba a su lado. Sacó la tela de la cubeta y empezó a lavar los cortes en el brazo más cercano.

Él la detuvo con una mano por un momento. Rasgó su uniforme para hacerlo un poco más fácil para ella. Zambullendo la tela húmeda de nuevo en la cubeta de agua, la movió por su pecho, limpiando la sangre. Se sentaban en silencio, alimentando su rabia, porque ambos conocían muy bien el terrible demonio de una emoción que habitaba sus corazones esta mañana.

Sobre todo, Raven se ahogó en su frustración cuando limpió los cortes en las piernas del Chico Bestia. _¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo pudo salir tan descuidadamente y arriesgarse a que lo mataran?_ ¿Chico Bestia habría sido una broma para Malchior, asumió, y lo hubiera matado al final?

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo podría herirla así, dejándola completamente demente?

Le había ocurrido de repente a Raven que no sabía si era de Malchior o Chico Bestia sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Una venda blanca serpenteó alrededor del brazo del Chico Bestia en un movimiento vigoroso, sus delgados dedos que le daban dirección. La represión estaba fallando y las palabras empezaron a formarse en su boca. _¡No!_ Recuperó el control, aunque sólo por un momento. Su voz salió de su garganta y al aire. "Te engañas" agitó su cabeza, su voz callada y monótona. "¿Pensaste que podías luchar como un completo dragón, contra el más poderoso mago en la Tierra? ¿Qué estabas pensando, Chico Bestia?" Exigió.

"Quise matarlo" dijo suavemente el Chico Bestia.

"También quiero matarlo, ¡pero eso no significa que vaya a desafiar dragones sola!" Riñó.

"¡Tenía que hacerlo, Raven!" Su tono creció un poco más seguro. "¡Después de lo que él hizo a la ciudad, a nosotros y a ti! ¡Tenía que matarlo!"

"Bien ciertamente hiciste un buen trabajo" ella retorció ácidamente, empezando a levitar las vendas alrededor del pecho de su compañero. "Ahora dime, ¿por qué sentiste la obligación de ir y matar dragones?"

"¡Te lo dije, quise matarlo!"

"Estoy preguntando por qué"

"¡Quise matarlo por ti!"

"¿Ahora por qué harías algo tan tonto como eso, incluso con el cerebro de un pájaro?" replicó. "Nosotros lucharemos contra Malchior como un equipo. No en locas misiones suicidas como la que intentaste"

"Raven, ahora tú eres la tonta" gritó.

"Ilumíname" arqueó una ceja.

"Bien si alguien bastardo toma la ciudad, me insulta y rompe el corazón de la chica que me gusta, _dos veces_, pienso que tengo bastantes razones para querer matarlo" dijo mientras se recostaba.

Raven miró fijamente en sus ojos verdes, su mente todavía procesaba la última declaración. _¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo este chico loco ahora?_ ¿Le gustaba? ¿Cómo era posible? Así que hizo lo que generalmente hacía con las cosas que no tenían sentido para ella: negar esta verdad y colocarla en la parte olvidada de su mente.

"Algo debe de haberte golpeado en la cabeza, _algo muy duro_, o en realidad seas tan imbécil como suenas ahora mismo" dijo fríamente.

"¡Bien, Raven!" Se levantó de la cama, enviando lejos las vendas que envolvían sus piernas. "¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta? ¡Es que aunque ese bastardo, Malchior, te lastimó tanto, todavía estés enamorada de él! Aquí yo estoy..."

"¡No amo a Malchior!" Clamó. "¡Nunca lo amé!"

"¿Me escucharías por un segundo?"

"¿Por qué debo escucharte?" Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡No sabes lo que es tener celos de alguien!" gritó, deteniendo a Raven en sus pasos.

Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, pero una bestia fue finalmente liberada de la jaula de su corazón y sus ojos mostraban su fuego asesino. "¿Celos?" respiró. "¿Celos? ¿que no sé lo que es tener _celos_ de alguien?" Los objetos en el cuarto estaban levitando con energía negra. "Permíteme decirte algo, Chico Bestia" su voz estaba retumbando. "Permíteme decirte algo sobre celos. ¡He tenido celos de cada persona que puede mostrar sus emociones libremente sin matar a alguien. He tenido celos de cada persona que simplemente es normal y llevan vidas _normales_. He tenido celos de _todos ustedes_, porque son personas maravillosas y amables mientras que yo soy sólo un monstruo mitad demonio de otro mundo!" se apoyó en su amigo. "¿Y sabes que? ¡Incluso he tenido celos de Terra! ¿Sabes por qué, tienes la más ligera, diminuta idea de por qué?" ella se paseaba. "Es porque durante largo tiempo realmente me gustaste. ¡Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no tengo ninguna idea de sentir celos de alguien!"

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta y se apresuró en salir, una agitación de energía la cerró de igual forma. Los objetos levitantes cayeron al suelo, dejando al Chico Bestia en el silencio y la oscuridad de su alcoba.

Estaba claro para Robin y el resto de los Titanes que necesitaban refuerzos. Así que el líder llamó a los Titanes Este, pidiéndoles que vinieran. Ellos, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más y Menos, llegaron rápidamente al mediodía en su propia nave. Incluso llamaron a Hot Spot y a Wildebeast para ayudarlos. Doce Titanes en una torre, para preparar la batalla contra el enemigo más terrible que hubieran visto alguna vez.

"Es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos" saludó Cyborg a los Titanes Este, dándose un apretón de manos con Bumblebee.

"Apreciamos que todos ustedes hayan venido" dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

"No queríamos perdernos de la acción" sonrió Speedy abiertamente.

Hot Spot y Wildebeast llegaron brevemente después que los Titanes Este, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida por diez Titanes. Fueron llevados arriba, en donde todos estaban reunidos. Una gran mesa redonda había sido acomodada para los doce adolescentes. Sin embargo, Cyborg llevó cinco sillas adicionales, dos con un brazo y tres con el otro. Los puso alrededor, en donde había espacio.

Los otros estaban desconcertados. Finalmente, Starfire se atrevió a preguntar. "Amigo ¿alguien más vendrá a esta reunión de aliados?"

Un fuerte zumbido atravesó el cuarto. "Soy yo" dijo una voz extrañamente familiar perteneciente a una chica.

"Iré a abrirles" Cyborg se apresuró a través de las puertas corredizas. Los once Titanes tomaron asiento, mientras esperaban que Cyborg regresara. Raven, que era quien llevaría la sesión se sentó al lado de Chico Bestia y Robin. Starfire lo hizo al lado derecho del petirrojo y había seis asientos vacíos al lado del joven verde. Bumblebee tomó el asiento al lado de Starfire, Speedy al lado de su líder, Aqualad, Más, Menos, Hot Spot, y Wildebeast. Raven tenía varios libros delante de ella, incluso el libro blanco que había sido alguna vez la prisión de Malchior.

"Mientras esperamos..." empezó Raven, pero fue interrumpida por el abrir de las puertas. Cyborg entró en el cuarto... con cinco de los miembros de HIVE: Jinx, Gizmo, Mamut, Seemore y el soldado de la Colmena, parados cómodamente en la Torre de los Titanes.

Los Titanes se sobresaltaron inmediatamente. Saltaron de sus sillas en posiciones de combate, horrificados que Cyborg había traído a cinco villanos a su hogar.

"¡No, no, esperen!" Cyborg saltó delante de ellos. "¡Ellos nos ayudaran!"

"¿Ayudarnos a qué, a morir más rápido?" Dijo Chico Bestia.

"Oh vamos" comenzó Jinx. "Espero que no hayan amargos sentimientos entre nosotros, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos"

"¿Cyborg, que es esto?" Robin exigió, mirando a cada uno de los miembros de HIVE.

"Le conté a Jinx sobre la situación" explicó Cyborg.

"Yo y mis compañeros de equipo hemos hablado" empezó Jinx agarrando un asiento vacío, invitando a Cyborg y al resto de HIVE venir a sentarse. El joven de metal se instaló entre el Chico Bestia y Jinx. "Y decidimos que aunque normalmente nos gustaría acabar con los Titanes, Malchior es una gran amenaza para nosotros así como para ustedes. Así que trabajaremos juntos, sólo por esta vez"

"Una pregunta, antes de continuar" interrumpió Robin. "¿Por qué le dijiste a Jinx en primer lugar, y privadamente, sobre ese asunto? ¿Si pensaste en preguntarle a HIVE era buena idea, por qué no nos llevaste a todos para preguntarles?"

"Eh" Cyborg se sonrojó, su piel chocolate se tiñó con una sombra de fresa. "Realmente, Jinx y yo hemos estado viéndonos desde hace dos meses"

"¿Tú que?" Chico Bestia golpeó la mesa con sus manos. "¿Tú? ¿Y Jinx? ¿Están saliendo?"

"Eso es lo que normalmente significa estar viéndonos, Chico Bestia" dijo Raven cortantemente.

"Y no nos mencionaste esto antes, porque..." Robin arqueó una ceja.

"Por la misma razón que yo no dije nada sobre Malchior" Raven respondió antes de que Cyborg pudiera hablar. "¿Quién aprobaría a una persona del bando opuesto? Escucha, han sido más de dos meses y la Tierra _todavía _no ha explotado. Olvídate de que Cyborg guardó un secreto. ¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad a la novia de cabellos rosados de Cyborg y a sus amigos para ayudarnos a luchar contra Malchior, bien?"

"Aunque no conozco nada de HIVE, ella tiene razón" habló Hot Spot. "Aparta el problema de su identidad y permíteles ayudarnos. Mientras más seamos mejor ¿no es así?"

"Miren" empezó Cyborg. "Lamento no habérselos dicho antes chicos. Sólo estaba preocupado por..."

"Está bien, Cy" interrumpió Robin. "Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Así que, Raven ¿quieres empezar la reunión?"

Raven asintió y se puso de pie, mientras los demás permanecían cómodamente en sus asientos. Empezó a hablar. "Nos enfrentamos a dos grandes enemigos que se han aliado: Malchior y Sagira la Sin edad. Juntos, son casi imparables, pero si los atacamos en algún momento vulnerable, es posible que podamos derrotarlos". Alzó un libro. "También han creado un ejército de criaturas fantasmales, para ayudarles a tomar la ciudad. Aunque parezcan fuertes, pueden ser destruidos formando algún tipo de figura alrededor de ellos con algo, fuego, agua, tierra, pintura incluso con golpes. Pero son un terror para la vista y hay que mantener el control. La atmósfera del miedo los hace más fuertes, por lo que deben controlar su miedo"

Mostró el libro en donde había encontrado la información, acerca de las criaturas. Los Titanes veían con interés y empezó a hablar de nuevo. "No sé cómo destruir a Malchior, pero tengo una idea de como detenerlo temporalmente". Alzó el libro blanco con sus manos. "Malchior estuvo atrapado en este libro por más de mil años. Después de que lo liberé, pude volver a encerrarlo…" hizo una pausa. "Estoy esperando que pueda sellarlo en el libro con la misma maldición. Será difícil hacerlo por tercera vez, sin embargo, debemos encontrar fuego de dragón para destruir el libro. No sé donde hallarlo, pero creo que ésta es una oportunidad que debemos tomar"

"Hay fuego de dragón en el Hogar de Draco" dijo Jinx. "Su fuego vino de uno de los dragones más antiguos y las sacerdotisas lo mantienen encendido"

"¡Por supuesto!" Raven podía golpearse por no pensar en eso. "Así que Cyborg _ha_ encontrado a una chica inteligente" meditó, forzando una pequeña sonrisa a la bruja. Jinx respondió de la misma manera. Quizás las dos _podrían_ llevarse bien.

"Habiendo derrotado a Malchior, podemos enfocarnos en Sagira y en los Gostulings. Algunas de estas criaturas desaparecerán después de que Malchior se haya ido porque creo que es él quién controla a la mayoría. Sagira no tiene bastante poder para hacerlo sin usar su magia para mantenerla joven. Ella puede ser poderosa, pero no bastante como para enfrentarse a todos nosotros. Después se irá, porque no podrá ganar la batalla. Tendremos que improvisar después de eso"

"Exactamente qué clase de criatura es Malchior" preguntó Aqualad.

"Él es un joven mago que tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un dragón" explicó Raven. "Es sumamente experimentado en la magia, así que no lo subestimen. La última vez jugó con nosotros, pero cuando ya no lo haga, tendremos un incómodo encuentro con la muerte"

"¿Dónde lucharemos mañana?" Cuestionó Speedy.

"Probablemente en otra ciudad. Tendremos que escuchar los informes y viajar rápidamente para detenerlos."

"¿Qué pasará" empezó Starfire. "Si no puedes atrapar a Malchior de nuevo en el libro como lo hiciste antes?"

"Tendremos que esperar a que funcione" dijo Raven inquietamente. "Y si no es así, debemos idear un nuevo plan. Combatirlo un poco más, pero finalmente, esperar por otro día para preparar el combate"

"Jinx ¿estás segura que estamos del lado correcto?" Gizmo le dio un pequeño codazo.

"Por supuesto" respondió bruscamente. "¿Eres tonto? ¡No podemos permitir a Malchior o a Sagira tomar el mundo!"

"Habría sido más fácil que nos hubiéramos aliado con ellos" refunfuñó él pero fue detenido por un duro puntapié de parte de la bruja de cabellos rosados.

"Les sugiero que entrenen, tengan un buen descanso y coman bien para mañana". Al decir estas palabras, Raven no pudo evitar pensar como si los estuviera preparando para una competencia deportiva. ¿Quién diría que las horribles circunstancias podrían ser tan similares? "Eso es todo. Tenemos algunos cuartos preparados, así que cuando quieran subir, nosotros los llevaremos"

Los Titanes y los miembros de HIVE se ponían de pie, caminando en diferentes direcciones. La mayoría de ellos estaba interesado en entrenar inmediatamente, así que se dieron prisa en caminar hacia las puertas dobles. Mientras los Titanes se mezclaban entre ellos, la HIVE hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lejos del grupo al que estaban aliados. Sólo Cyborg y Jinx caminaron juntos, rompiendo el límite que los dos grupos crearon. Raven comenzó a recoger sus libros con levitación mientras el Chico Bestia permanecía en su asiento al lado de ella.

"Raven" Chico Bestia puso una mano en su hombro cuando ella empezó a ponerse de pie. "¿Podría hablar contigo en privado por un segundo?"

"Seguro" contestó Raven con un asentimiento tranquilo. La situación de esta mañana los había puesto toscos por el resto del día, pero ella se negó a mostrarlo verbalmente. Caminaron hacia el sofá frente a la ventana. Colocando los libros a un lado, se sentaron a una distancia considerable lejos del otro, empezando la conversación con un silencio que preparaba una explosión.

"Primero, lamento mucho lo de esta mañana" comenzó Chico Bestia. "Por irme sin decir nada, todas las cosas que hice… y nunca te agradecí por salvar mi vida"

"Y espero que me perdones por mi último descontrol" asintió Raven estoicamente. "Los dos estábamos bastante alterados esta mañana. No creo que realmente quisiéramos decir lo que dijimos"

"Sí, pero también quería hablar contigo sobre algo más" la expresión del Chico Bestia cambió. El latir en el corazón de Raven vino a un horrible estado de quietud. Sabía lo que se aproximaba, o por lo menos estaba bastante segura, y aunque hizo lo mejor para combatirlo, no podía detener lo inevitable.

"¿Que, Chico Bestia?" Preguntó silenciosamente, manteniendo su tono consistente.

"Raven, realmente me gustas" su voz osciló con sinceridad cuando él miró fijamente en sus ojos helados. "Siempre estabas allí para mí, y sobre todo después de Terra..." tragó. "Supongo que desde que ella se fue, realmente empecé a querer..."

"No me permitas ser un rebote, Chico Bestia" declaró fríamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo piensas que te gusto, pero no es así" agitó su cabeza. "No hagas esto, Chico Bestia. Todavía estás demasiado enamorado de Terra, para gustarte. No te permitiré defraudarte buscando a alguien que es como yo"

"No sólo es eso, ¿verdad?" Chico Bestia miraba sus manos, su voz temblaba por su aura frígida. "Todavía lo amas, ¿no es así? Todavía amas a Malchior"

"No entraré de nuevo en esto, Chico Bestia" murmuró Raven, haciendo un gesto de dolor en el sofá. "Nunca lo amé"

"Todavía no lo admitirás" él se rió débilmente. Subió su mano al aire, un pájaro vacilante aprendiendo a volar, flotando hacia abajo en un movimiento inseguro. Su mano encontró la de ella y Raven casi retrocedió a su toque. Él sujetó suavemente los delgados dedos hasta que finalmente cediera y la sujetara, su cabeza no quería nada más que huir de estas emociones. Estaba fallando, fallándole al Chico Bestia, pero ella se aferró a algo que impedir golpearse en la tierra. Algo dentro de sí quería alejarlo, le permitió saber que esto no era correcto.

"¿Piensas que alguna vez podrías..." la voz del Chico Bestia se deslizó a través de un débil hilo de sus cuerdas vocales " …amarme?"

Ella apartó su mano, sus ojos llorosos huyeron a un lado. Un surco de energía negra llenó su alrededor, pero recobró el control rápidamente. Con un sorbo ahogado, dijo severamente, "no podría prometer semejante cosa". Su voz se resbaló en suplicar. "Por favor, Chico Bestia. No hagas esto. A ambos"

Su cabecear era robótico, más que un movimiento para impedirse llorar. Pero él penetró por la barrera que habían puesto inconscientemente, se puso de pie y se le acercó, inclinándose. Sus labios encontraron su mejilla y él plantó un beso. "Esperaré por ti, Rae. Si tengo que hacerlo, esperaré por ti"

Oh las ironías que teje la vida.

**Está bien, este capítulo tuvo fuertes declaraciones y lo que sigue se pone mejor... Tan humano, ese es el nombre del siguiente episodio y me gustaría subirlo para que lo leyeran, pero si no veo que hay alguna respuesta de ustedes lo dejaré hasta acá nomás, sé que suena feo, pero creo que es lo único que puedo hacer para que envíen uno que otro review, así podré asegurarme que no le estoy hablando a las paredes.**

**Así que por ahora Krystal of Nol se despide, esperando poder vernos en el siguiente episodio... **


	9. Capitulo 8: Tan Humano

Hola nuevamente, tanto tiempo... quería agradecer a aquellos que me han enviado reviews e hicieron que me motivara para continuar con este CAPÍTULO. 

**Me han preguntado si la historia es sobre Raven y Malchior o Raven y Chico Bestia, mi respuesta a eso es la siguiente: No se los diré, si quieren saberlo deben de continuar leyendo, porque que gracia tendría revelarlo antes de tiempo ¿no es así?**

**Suficiente palabrerío, es hora de que continúen leyendo esta historia que, aclarando nuevamente, sólo traduzco.**

Capitulo 8: Tan humano 

Cuándo la ciudad entera es tuya, ¿dónde escogerías vivir? ¿Los rascacielos más altos, penthouses, una modesta casa en las afueras del pueblo? Malchior y Sagira habían hecho de su base, un castillo, una clase de fuerte a los que existían en la época del joven mago. Ningún palacio de tal grandeza coexistía en Jump City, sin embargo, lo construyeron con lo que fuera que estaba allí. En la costa oeste de la ciudad se encontraba el barrio alto, con lujosas casas, con todas las comodidades que exige el mundo de hoy. Se establecieron en una de ellas y la usaron como escondite temporal, un lugar para recuperarse después de la batalla.

Sería fácil para los Titanes encontrarlos si lo deseaban. Muchos Gostulings hacían guardia fuera y dentro del edificio. Malchior también creó una gran barrera mental alrededor de la casa para que Raven o cualquier otro pudiera teletransportarse dentro. Sin embargo, dudaron que los Titanes estuvieran buscando otra lucha por la noche. No después de una mañana a una tarde de palizas.

Malchior permanecía en una de las elaboradas habitaciones, contra el final de una cama acortinada, un bosque de tela verde jade que fluía alrededor de él. Aunque Sagira había protestado, había escogido un cuarto separado de ella, para su propio retiro. Ligeramente molesta por su rechazo, él dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas para concentrarse en su magia y enfocarse en la misión. Después de que se hicieran con el mundo...

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió de repente, una hechicera de cabellos dorados entró. Su belleza encendía el cuarto oscuramente iluminado, pero rápidamente su aura destruía cualquier luz que ella poseía. Llevaba su báculo en la mano, haciendo un ruido sordo suavemente en la tierra cuando se le acercó.

"Es hora" empezó "de que realice mi hechizo de juventud" Incluso en la oscuridad, ella parecía vacilante en sus ojos. "Debo ir al cementerio para recoger algunos ingredientes. Sin embargo..." su voz se suavizó.

"¿Sí?" Malchior levantó una ceja.

"Mi báculo atraería a muchos espíritus espías indeseados" explicó. "Aunque coloqué muchos hechizos para protegerlo... me sentiría mucho más cómoda si podrías cuidarlo por mí"

"Por supuesto, mi dama" se levantó de la cama con una inclinación. "Con tal de que no tenga nada para matarme mágicamente"

"Nunca, mi amigo dragón" sonrió cuando él tomó su báculo. Se dirigió a la puerta, su capucha azul oscuro florecía detrás de sí en una brisa que creó con su movimiento. Malchior, con el objeto en una mano y una pequeña esfera descolorida en la otra, subió en la enorme cama.

Sabingham: era de donde provenían los informes acerca de un terrible dragón, una hechicera y un ejército de fantasmas estaban atacando. Los Titanes y sus nuevos aliados recibieron el mensaje y se dirigieron allí, temprano por la mañana. Se dividieron en pequeños grupos para tomar Malchior y a Sagira por sorpresa cuando atacasen. Raven, con el libro escondido en su capucha, iba junto a Hot Spot y Mamut. Viajaron a las afueras de Sabingham a través del subsuelo, Raven con sus poderes, Hot Spot derritiendo la roca, y Mamut destruyendo lo que se encontrara a su paso, obviamente teniendo el cuidado para no causar ningún derrumbe.

Chico Bestia surcaba los mares, convertido en un tiburón, junto a Aqualad y Gizmo en su propio vehículo submarino parecido a una araña. En el aire, Starfire y Bumblebee volaron juntas. En la tierra, Wildebeast (el automóvil se ajustó a uno convertible a su tamaño), Jinx y Cyborg en el auto-T se acercaban por el norte, mientras Robin en su motocicleta, Speedy en una adicional, Más y Menos en, bien, en sus pies, llegaban por el sur. Esperanzadamente, Malchior no podría manejar a tantas personal desde diferentes ángulos. Los Titanes sin embargo estaban dudosos de esto, pero esperaban golpearlo un poco antes de que Raven pudiera lanzar su maldición.

Había también los Gostulings para repartirse. Concluyeron antes de salir que atacaría Aqualad con agua, Hot Spot con fuego, Robin, Más, Menos y el Chico Bestia con pintura darían alguna forma a las criaturas. Entretanto, Raven, Mamut, Starfire, Bumblebee, Wildebeast, Jinx, Cyborg, Speedy y Gizmo atacarían a los Gostulings con facilidad.

"Golpeen mucho a Malchior para que se debilite" animó Raven. "Voy a necesitar tanta ayuda como sea posible para dañarlo"

Wildebeast, Cyborg, y Jinx salieron del automóvil para enfrentar primero al negro dragón y a la encantadora hechicera. Conduciendo a través de escombros, automóviles aplastados, y personas escapando, estacionó en el centro de la calle donde sus antagonistas atacaban Sabingham. Los tres salieron y estaban de pie confiadamente delante de ellos, reprimiendo las ansiedades y segundos pensamientos que frecuentaban sus cabezas.

La mujer de dorados cabellos y la bestia estaban inspeccionando los bancos de la ciudad. Cuando Sagira se sorprendió al ver dos nuevas caras y la ausencia de cuatro, pero Malchior resopló en entretenimiento.

"Me empezaba a preguntar cuando me traerían nuevas personas para entretenerme" Malchior retumbaba en una terrible voz.

"Hemos dicho nuestros holas, pero ya es tiempo para decir adiós" Cyborg preparó su cañón. "No me extrañes demasiado, cariño" apuntó hacia el negro dragón. Dos discos se rosas formaron en la mano de la bruja y Wildebeast se preparó para embestir a su adversario.

Pero Starfire y Bumblebee lo golpearon por atrás con starbolts y rayos láser. Él rugió en asombro mientras las dos muchachas volaban alrededor de ellos. Sagira intentó destruir a Bumblebee con su báculo, pero la Titán se encogió al tamaño de una abeja y lo esquivó fácilmente. La hechicera frunció el ceño a esta imperfección y rápidamente se volvió a Malchior.

"El resto de los Titanes llegará pronto. ¿Terminemos con ellos antes de que eso pase?" le preguntó Sagira.

"No seas ridícula" Malchior la desdeñó. "Ellos no son nada para nosotros. Los mantenemos vivos para nuestro entretenimiento" hizo una pausa. "Pero insisto que confrontes a los líderes de esta ciudad inmediatamente"

"¿Y eso que? ¿No creerás que me iré de esto que tú llamas _entretención_?"

"Habrá otras ocasiones, amor" las palabras salían rudas de la boca del dragón. "Ahora apresúrate. Antes de que los otros Titanes lleguen"

Ella se marchó rápidamente, disolviéndose en el aire, poniendo mala cara como si fuera una niña a la cual se le había negado un dulce. El grupo de adolescentes no perdió tiempo: Wildebeast corrió a él, con sus cuernos preparados para agujerear la piel del dragón. Malchior le dio un golpecito, mandándolo lejos con la parte sin afilar de sus garras, pero fue bombardeado inmediatamente con el cañón de Cyborg.

Un terremoto perturbó la tierra en la que Malchior estaba de pie, pero antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, se produjo una explosión de piedras, asfalto y fuego. Desde abajo del dragón, Raven, Hot Spot y Mamut emergieron, atacándolo por el fondo. Él gruñó en frustración por el fuego que lo acechaba, mientras era bombardeado por afiladas piedras. Pero con una clase de expresión desafiante, sus ojos rojos se iluminaron cuando miró a Raven. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, mi querida"

"He estado esperando matarte durante mucho tiempo" apretó sus dientes y usó sus poderes para desprender la punta de un rascacielos y dirigirlo hacia él. Puso un escudo para protegerse de las ruinas, starbolts y rayos láser que se aproximaban, pero al voltear vio como el mar se dirigía hacia él. Tres figuras aparecieron de las aguas: Aqualad a la cabeza, un calamar verde gigante, y Gizmo dentro de su transporte tipo araña.

La ola chocó contra el dragón, pero la criatura se mantuvo firme y eventualmente voló sobre las aguas. Aqualad ordenó que la mayoría del líquido se retirase al puerto, pero usó un poco para elevarse a donde el dragón flotaba en el aire. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un terodáctilo llevando en su lomo a Cyborg, mientras Starfire recogió a Wildebeast y lo llevó. Jinx y Bumblebee dispararon a Malchior pero él devolvía todo lo que le arrojaban. Colocó otro escudo, esta vez, uno donde él se puso cómodamente en el centro de una esfera color violeta.

Pero cuando lo hizo, los corredores mexicanos atravesaron rápidamente su magia defensiva antes de que estuviera completamente rodeando al dragón. Empezaron a correr alrededor y alrededor de la esfera, irritando al monstruo con sus imágenes distorsionadas y extraño lenguaje. Se liberó del escudo mientras que Más y Menos eran cubiertos por los poderes de Raven, mientras que Speedy atacó con sus flechas a la bestia en el cielo. Robin saltó de la cima de un edificio, colocando una soga alrededor del cuerpo de Malchior. Aterrizó en la espalda del dragón obsidiana y sacó una espada. Fue arrojado con una maniobra de vuelo, pero el petirrojo aterrizó con seguridad, gracias a los poderes de Raven.

Cyborg y Hot Spot probaron una última vez para golpear al dragón, pero Malchior conjuró un escudo para absorber el impacto. "Titanes, debo admitir" dijo serenamente. "Hoy me han cansado. Creo que me tomaré un pequeño descanso y permitiré a los Gostulings divertirse ahora"

De la tierra se levantaron, por lo menos, cien de las criaturas que Raven les había descrito antes. Algunos tomaron el aire mientras otros se quedaron en la tierra donde algunos de los jóvenes héroes estaban de pie. En descripción, había sido bastante exacta, para los Titanes y sus aliados la apariencia de los Gostulings le era bastante familiar. Sin embargo, nada podría prepararlos para el sentimiento enfermo y espantoso que detuvo el palpitar en sus pechos. Nada podría darles la idea más ligera de lo que era ser rodeado por la muerte, sumergidos en su amarga desesperación y aplastante poder.

Estaban ante la presencia de criaturas como fantasmas, una pálida nebulosidad en color, parecidos a una figura humana: con una cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas. Los adolescentes no podrían responder durante mucho tiempo a este ejército, pero Raven rápidamente recobró el control de su estabilidad. ¿Miedo? ¡Ja! Ella no teme.

_"No debemos rebajar vida por estar parados al temor de la muerte_, mi buen amigo David Sarnoff dijo una vez" dijo Raven incitando, aun de una manera casi jovial. "¡Controlen su miedo! No se rindan ante la muerte, como lo hicieron estas criaturas. Permanezcan en la _vida_"

Los otros regresaron a sus estados normales de mentalidad y se enfocaron en la tarea. Chico Bestia se transformó en una águila después de que agarró varias bolsas de su cinturón. Éstas contenían pintura verde y con sus garras, las reventó, dejándolas caer en varios Gostulings. Bumblebee corrigió las áreas pintadas con sus rayos láser, cuando observaron a las criaturas chillar y rasgarse en diferentes direcciones, hundiéndose en la tierra, dejando un charco de sangre.

Malchior se confundió por un momento, pero entonces se rió entre dientes, una risa ensordecedora que escapaba de la boca de un dragón. Por supuesto, Raven había deducido cómo luchar contra los Gostulings. Él mismo le había dado el conocimiento.

Los otros Titanes apaleaban a cada Gostuling que tenían enfrente. Estos espíritus guerreros, con sus mortales espadas en mano eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban, luchando con una energía formidable. Hot Spot y Aqualad usaron sus elementos para cubrir a las criaturas, y así los demás le aplicaran el tiro de gracia. Más y Menos se movían a través de la muchedumbre con brochas para que Wildebeast pudiera apuñalar a los Gostulings con sus cuernos.

El pequeño genio estaba disfrutando mucho de la pelea. Había creado un robot para aplicar el dolor y un golpe mortal al mismo tiempo. Marchó a través de los Gostulings, destruyendo uno por uno con una risita y un, "¡tomen esto torpes esqueletos comedores de moco!" Robin usó un dispositivo que él se había hecho, una arma llena de un líquido pegajoso. Lo disparó hacia los guerreros, mientras Speedy y Starfire hacían las marcas.

Mamut batalló a las criaturas usando su fuerza bruta, después de que fueran dotadas de cuerpo físico y Raven con piedras y concreto bajo sus poderes aplastaba al ejército. Muchos iban detrás de ella, pero Jinx o Cyborg le echaban una mano cuando resistía contra tantos. Casi la mitad del ejército se había ido cuando Malchior el dragón ondeó su brazo y los Gostulings se hundieron en la tierra.

"Suficiente es suficiente" dijo severamente. "Luchemos"

Una respiración de fuego resbaló a través de sus blancos dientes hacia los Titanes y Aqualad formó una pared de agua para absorber la mayoría del impacto. Aunque no lo detuvo, fue suficiente para que los jóvenes se hicieran a un lado, justo a tiempo. Mamut probó lanzando ruinas al dragón, pero Malchior lo envió lejos como si fuera una mosca. Jinx atacó al edificio al lado del dragón con sus discos rosas para que se cayera sobre la bestia, pero usó levitación para estrellar a Robin y Speedy, quiénes se dirigían hacia él.

Las starbolts de Starfire y los rayos láser de Bumblebee fueron regresados hacia ellas. Gizmo estaba empezando su ataque, pero Malchior llevó al robot de ocho patas a su boca y lo escupió. El dragón se rió del despliegue de fuego de Hot Spot, porque podía apagarlo, así como tiraba el suyo con un resoplido. Cyborg disparó su cañón sónico, pero Malchior lo bloqueó con el pedazo de asfalto que Wildebeast había tirado al mismo tiempo.

_Era tiempo_, aceptaba Raven con una inclinación. Sacó el libro blanco con grabados negros de los pliegues de su capucha, simultáneamente cogiendo la atención de un horrible mago dragón.

"Por qué" dijo él silenciosamente "creo que es el libro que llamé hogar"

"Adiós, Malchior" dijo confiadamente y levantó el libro en el aire. _"¡Aldruon Enlenthra Nalthos Sola Narisnor!"_

Un rayo blanco se arremolinó alrededor de la gran bestia, proveniente de la tapa del libro, así como lo hizo antes. Pero en cambio, no desgarró a la oscura criatura como la última vez. Era como si la piel del dragón absorbiera la iluminación que se disolvió en la nada. Malchior todavía estaba allí, quieto, malvado y perfectamente fuera del libro. Raven lo miró fijamente en horror. ¿Qué pasó?

"¿Seguramente no pensaste que la maldición funcionaría de nuevo? Ciertamente no durante una tercera vez. Soy más fuerte y resistente a ese hechizo cada vez. Es imposible encarcelarme en ese libro durante una tercera ocasión" él se burló como lo haría un dragón.

Raven se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente el libro que contuvo con sus manos. Inútiles, sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. El trabajo y horas que se había tardado en desarrollar una estrategia, su batalla sólo ahora... estaba casi perdida. ¿Cómo podrían derrotar a un enemigo como Malchior?

"Quizás mañana, las cosas se muestren más favorables". Ella buscaba para ver a ese Malchior que había cambiado a su cuerpo humano, armadura color de plata y largo pelo blanco. "Probablemente no" él meditó, caminando lejos de los abatidos Titanes. "Probablemente no"

La borrosa imagen del humano Malchior se mezcló con la ciudad hasta que ya no pudieron verlo. Robin y Chico Bestia se apresuraron al lado de Raven, intentando confortarla con gentiles caricias y palabras reconfortantes. Sabían que era inútil no decir lo que ya todos estaban pensando, el camino fue silencioso. Una vez más, los Titanes quedaron en una ciudad desolada donde el silencio gobernó. La plaga que había invadido Jump City destruyó Sabingham. Una vez más, los Titanes salieron con la pregunta de cómo iban a detenerlo y a Sagira, cuando era Malchior quien disponía de sus vidas cada vez.

"Él es un tipo atractivo, en verdad" Jinx trató de hacer ligero el comentario cuando se lo susurró a Bumblebee.

Es difícil hacer ligero algo tan oscuro como esto.

_"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Starfire, mientras los exhaustos Titanes se sentaban en el cuarto central, en silencio en el sofá o curándose las heridas. "¿Qué haremos ahora?"_

_Ni una palabra se pronunció, mientras los adolescentes se miraban a sí mismos en una disposición malhumorada. Para Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, y Chico Bestia, era otro fracaso. Para los otros, fue un primer encuentro con la fuerza más poderosa que se hayan encontrado. Pero ahora que el plan del libro no había funcionado, se cuestionaban: ¿qué hacemos ahora?_

Raven agitó la escena lejos de su cabeza cuando dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno. Sí, ellos la habían mirado para obtener las respuestas. Ella había mirado sus libros y estudios para conseguirlas. La miraban esperando un nuevo plan, pero no podía pensar en nada. Nada más que él.

_Malchior..._ odiaba el veneno que aquel nombre contenía en su cabeza. Cada vez que luchaban, incluso al tenerlo en su presencia alimentaba el hecho que él la había traicionado, le dijo que la amaba y entonces jugó con su vida y las vidas de sus amigos como simples juguetes. Había sufrido esto antes, este aborrecimiento puro, cuando el joven rompió su corazón. Durante una segunda ocacion, él había hecho lo mismo, pero esta vez, ella pudo recoger los pedazos. Este tiempo, reemplazó, quizás, un poco de la atracción hacia él, con su repulsión y lo usó como un cohesivo para volver a unir los pedazos. Sí, ahora era más fuerte. Su odio fue lo que la sanó y ahora estaba lista para hacer lo que debía ser echo.

Y atravesaría la garganta de Sagira. Mil veces, quizás. Cualquier cosa para sentirse satisfecha.

Voló sobre una ciudad arruinada, edificios oscurecidos que han sido vaciados sólo unos días antes por la civilización. Parecía como si fuera hace años que las personas habían vivido en aquel lugar. No había luces de ciudad: simplemente las millares de estrellas que brillaban débilmente por el caluroso manto negro. Estrellas nunca antes vistas por ojos humanos alumbraban su camino en medio de la extraña oscuridad, guiando a la joven de cabellos lavanda a través del cielo. Un viento de media noche surcó su cuerpo, enviándole un ligero escalofrío, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Se estremecía debido a la tarea que ponía ante sí.

_"¡Gizmo, por favor, Gizmo, no te vayas!" clamó Jinx, sosteniendo el brazo del pequeño genio._

_Raven simplemente había salido de su cuarto para oír a Jinx suplicar desde el vestíbulo. No podía ver qué está pasando, pero se colocó en los techos como un cuervo en las sombras de la habitación. No quería que ellos la vieran allí._

_"¡No voy a morir con el resto de ustedes apestosas bolas de baba!" dijo exclamando. "Y si tengo que verte poner caras tontas al trozo de metal durante un segundo más, yo..."_

_"Gizmo, eres como un hermano para mí. Te necesito conmigo"_

_Había una pausa extraña. "¿Un hermano, eh? Simplemente un hermano..." su voz se suavizó. "Más razón por la que tengo que salir de aquí. Vamos, Mamut"_

_"¿Tú también?" su voz se torció en agonía. "¡Mamut, no también tú!"_

_"No puedo permitir a Gizmo irse solo" dijo en una voz entristecida. "Adiós, Jinx" él y Gizmo se dirigieron abajo._

_"¡Bien!" gritó Jinx al pasillo. "¡Adelante, salgan de aquí! ¡Si morimos, ustedes también morirán! ¡No necesitamos perdedores, de cualquier forma!"_

El dolor en la voz de Jinx aun retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras se deslizaba a través de la atmósfera espesa. Ella tenía que hacer este trabajo, no sólo por Jinx, sino por todos los que fueron maldecidos para morir.

Sus ojos se pasearon por autos y escombros esparcidos por los caminos y parques. Veía señales de habitaciones, de personas, específicamente, de Malchior y Sagira, viviendo en uno de los edificios o casas. Cuando alcanzó las afueras de pueblo, donde los domicilios de lujo se encontraban, cogió la vista en un Gostuling rondando la propiedad en donde se apreciaban las únicas luces de la ciudad. Malchior y Sagira no se habían molestado para esconder donde se estaban quedando. Realmente no tenían por qué, ya que eran protegidos por Gostulings y los Titanes no buscarían otra lucha perdida en el día.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" recitó silenciosamente, realizando un hechizo de teletransporte. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un gran pájaro negro y sentía el traqueteo a través del aire hasta que ser materializada de nuevo. Tenía que admitir, que estaba algo sorprendida. Esperaba alguna clase de escudo para evitar que entrara de esa manera. Por supuesto, un escudo conjurado por un mago podría romperse fácilmente si la mente no era muy fuerte o estaba distraída por algo más...

Se encontró dentro de la extravagante casa, estando de pie al lado de la puerta principal. Un candelabro de cristal relució su plata en la oscura iluminación de las estrellas pero aparte de eso no podía ver otro detalle en el cuarto. Sólo la magnífica escalera en el centro que llevaba al segundo piso, levitó sobre los escalones mirando a su alrededor. Una puerta fue delineada a través de luz, indicando la presencia de alguien despierta. No se aventuraría en ese cuarto, no esta noche...

Teletranportando a un piso con nueve cuartos, caminó hacia ellos, mirando su interior y siguiendo al próximo. Cada habitación tenía un mini vestíbulo con un estante y un jarrón decorativo o un ramillete de flores artificiales encima de estos. Cada vez, se dirigía hacia la cama del cuarto, buscando una figura en las sábanas y entonces intentaba en el próximo cuarto.

Ocho, y sólo quedaba uno más. Sostuvo su respiración cuando se transportó al pequeño vestíbulo de la última alcoba. Se agachó sólo un poco para coger un vislumbre de la cama.

De hecho, alguien estaba allí, sentado a un extremo de la cama, retrocedió. La figura no había notado su presencia. Intentó tratar de adivinar quien era: el cabello blanco delató su identidad. Él estaba agachándose, su cara enterrada en su mano izquierda y su codo sostenido contra su pierna. Los suaves gimoteos parecían venir de su lado del cuarto.

De repente se le ocurrió a Raven que él estaba llorando.

¿Llorando? ¿Qué sabría el bastardo acerca de lo que era llorar? ¿Estaba sintiendo de repente remordimiento por las ciudades que destruyó? Raven casi se rió del pensamiento, pero miró nuevamente al mago lloroso.

Su respiración tartamudeó en un ritmo torpe y gimoteaba cada quince segundos o algo así. Ella no podía ver su cara, pero no había ninguna duda sobre eso: Malchior en verdad estaba llorando. ¿Pero cómo podía llorar, después de todo lo que ha hecho? Cómo podía ese monstruo tener el valor para mostrar que aun era humano, después de todo lo que pasó. Su enojo aumentó, entonces arrancó una daga envenenada a un costado de su cinturón, preparándose para el ataque.

Lo mataría ahora, pensó. Matar cuando somos débiles, desvalidos e ignorantes. Destruir al hombre que antes la había destruido. Cortar su vida. Tocó el arma, sus brazos estaban listos para realizar el golpe final, aquel que acabaría con su existencia. Pero sus piernas no se movían. No podía levitar hacia él. Pero más importante, sus ojos no se movían de la imagen del joven mago sollozando y sus oídos no se apartaban de sus lamentos.

¿Llorando? ¿Cómo podría él estar llorando?

No, este bastardo no iba a obtener ningún acto de piedad por parte de ella, agitó su cabeza. Su destrucción había sido aplazada mucho tiempo y ahora se libraría de él de una vez por todas. Cualquier cosa por la que estaba llorando, se lo merecía, así como merecía la pena de muerte que ella estaba a punto de cumplir si no fuera por sus malditos y dudosos músculos...

_Yo no podría matar a alguien cuando está llorando._

Sí, estaba apretando sus dientes. _Debo_. Y ciertamente podría matar a este mago si él estuviera gritando en la tierra por todos lo que ella cuidó.

Pero su corazón se salió cuando Malchior se sentaba en la cama. Sus ojos se ablandaron y el odio que alguna vez tuvo en su corazón fue lavado por las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas del mago. Por un momento, todo lo que quiso hacer era apresurarse a su lado, confortarlo, limpiar las lágrimas, al igual que él lo hizo con ella. Casi gritó por este pensamiento, cuando comprendió que había perdido el control...

Cuando comprendió que no podía matar a Malchior.

_No puedo hacer esto_, puso su mano en el pequeño estante, agitando su cabeza. _Les he fallado. Les he fallado a todos. Podría matarlo ahora, pero no puedo. Los he traicionado una vez más._

Cuando estaba por marcharse, su pie chocó contra el estante. Con buenos reflejos intentó teletransportarse, pero Malchior era demasiado rápido. Él saltó y agarró su brazo antes de que ella pudiera dejar el mundo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando reconoció rápidamente, mientras la observaba, ella fijó su vista en los húmedos senderos que corrían bajo su cara. Limpiándolos rápidamente con un brazo, él no comprendió lo firme que la sujetaba. La arrastró lejos de la puerta, adentrándola en el cuarto, agarrando su otro brazo también.

"¿Raven?" su voz envuelta en misterio susurró el nombre en horror. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Apenas llegué" mintió calmadamente, negándose a ver aquellos ojos negros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" cuestionó severamente.

"Realmente estaba por irme"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó de nuevo. Ella no lo miraría o contestaría a su pregunta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" su voz aumentó en frenesí y en volumen cuando agarró sus hombros. Su voz se mantenía firme en su garganta y no saldría a su orden. "¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" gritó, agitándola vigorosamente, hasta que ella tirara sus brazos con sus manos para detenerlo.

"¡He venido a matarte!" le gritó. "¡Vine aquí para matarte!"

"¿Eso es entonces?" cabeceó en un movimiento fanático. "¡Entonces mátame!" extendió sus brazos al aire. "¡Adelante, mátame! No te detendré, Raven. ¡Hazlo!" él apuntó a su pecho, desprovisto de la armadura que normalmente llevaba. "¡Mátame, Raven! ¡Mátame!"

¿Por qué no podía matarlo? ¿Por qué no podía golpearlo? Las emociones que pensó que había desterrado inundaron sus ojos, causándole desviar su mirada.

"¡No!" dijo alejándose de él, intentando dirigirse a la ventana, pero él agarró su muñeca con su mano acercándola hacia él.

Él miró directamente hacia sus ojos y ella pudo pensar que la locura se había apoderado de esos ojos negro carbón. Él la miraba y se rió, mientras su otra mano se aventuró a acariciar su mejilla. "Después de todo este tiempo..." se rió. "Después de todo lo que he hecho... con todo tu odio, no puedes matarme todavía. Aunque tuviste la oportunidad. Estoy adulado, Raven"

"Te mataré, Malchior" dijo apenas en un susurro.

"Entonces mátame ahora, dulce Raven. Mátame ahora: ésta es la única oportunidad que alguna vez conseguirás"

Había un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta de la alcoba y ellos miraron en su dirección. "¿Malchior, qué está pasando?" la voz de Sagira gritó a través de la puerta.

Malchior la llevó al balcón de su alcoba y le dio un collar con un mármol descolorido. "Vete" dijo. "Si llevas esto, los Gostulings no podrán verte. Date prisa, antes de que Sagira te vea"

Ella se puso el collar y levitó hacia el negro cielo. Nunca apartó la vista del joven mago cuando la miró, volando a lo lejos. No se molestó ya en reprimirse, lloró silenciosamente, las lágrimas que se agregan a la luminosa arena en el cielo. Su corazón le pesaba, no sólo porque falló, sino porque había circunnavegado una terrible dificultad y regresaba donde empezó...

Nunca antes lo vio tan humano.

Nunca antes la vio tan débil.

**Falta poco para llegar al final y esto cada vez se pone mejor, ahora que Malchior sigue libre y ha mostrado su humanidad frente a Raven ¿qué pasará?... Bien lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo de The paper rose, no se lo pierdan a la misma hora y en el mismo canal (eso sonó a anuncio de televisión P)**

**Hasta que nos volvamos a "ver" se despide cordialmente Krystal of Nol, agradeciendo una vez más los reviews recibidos.**


	10. Capitulo 9: Los tontos a menudo

Un capítulo más de esta historia a llegado y con él nos acercamos al final... Y aun a estas alturas ni Teen Titans ni la historia me pertenecen, pero bueno que se le va hacer. 

**Ahora los dejo para que lean, agradeciendo que hayan llegado hasta **aquí** y **también agradecer** por los reviews que me **envían

Capítulo 9: Los tontos a menudo se enamoran 

El tejado. El tejado había demostrado ser uno de sus más preciosos santuarios muchas veces antes. Raven había volado a este santuario en esta oscura mañana después de su fracaso con Malchior. No meditó ni se sentó. Sólo estaba de pie mirando fijamente el cielo manchado. La joven de cabellos lavanda era aún una estatua, sólo respiración y corazón, salvo cuando la brisa de la mañana temprana ondeaba a través de la capa azul y los mechones de seda. Su expresión estoica no cambiaba con facilidad, cualquiera que la veía no podría creer que por dentro se estaba quebrando. Sus ojos oscuros, agobiados por el color de la noche, eran un enigma de trozos de tristeza, de confusión, de enojo, con las partes que había perdido. Mirar en sus ojos era la única manera de ver como se sentía la joven realmente, después de todo lo sucedido.

La molestó, verlo llorar. No sólo la molestó, se burló de ella con el mismo tipo de sensación que recorría su cuerpo. ¿Cómo alguien como Malchior podía llorar, revelar humanidad en un ser tan monstruoso? Y más importante, ¿por qué tuvo que ser revelado a ella? Se había sometido a la debilidad de su corazón y no lo destruyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Cuándo vendría esa oportunidad de nuevo? ¿Nunca?

Todo porque había sido cautivada por el mago de blancos cabellos y sus palabras bonitas.

Miró la salida del sol, esperando poder inspirarse o posiblemente sería revitalizada por la vista de la elevación del cuerpo celestial. Esperando que la iluminación ayudara a que su espíritu se elevase para estar lista cuando lo combatieran una vez más. Pero la luz del sol la llevó más allá en su estado vacío cuando se preguntó por qué el mundo no se había detenido para ella como todo lo que estaba tan segura se caía a pedazos.

Con el sol una voz vino de atrás. Se asombró al oírlo, pero no retrocedió a su sonido ni se dio la vuelta para reconocerlo. Su corazón tembló en su presencia pero su cuerpo no hizo ningún movimiento en respuesta.

"Sagira no sabe que fuiste" dijo la voz del joven mago desde su espalda.

No dijo nada o asintió en respuesta. ¿Que era lo que iba a decir? _¡Oh fantástico, gracias por cubrirme y traerme las noticias!_

"Sólo quería asegurarme que llegaste a casa a salvo..."

_¿Para estar en buenas condiciones cuando juegues después con nosotros? _Sin mencionar que habían pasado horas desde que llegó a la Torre de los Titanes. No había duda que ya conocía su condición, porque él era el todopoderoso y sabio Malchior de Nol. Pensó, cuando él continuó hablando.

"Iremos a Silver City, hoy" dijo Malchior. "Pensé que podría hacértelo saber temprano..."

"Cómo te atreves" interrumpió Raven, su voz era escasamente superior a un murmullo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando en sus ojos negros, su mirada era intensa, mezclada de sentimientos indomados. "Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y hablar conmigo como si fuéramos viejos amigos que discuten una cita después de esta tarde"

El hombre de blancos cabellos se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos pasearon por el suelo en su vacilación y quizás en igual turbación.

"¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo aludiendo que te preocupas de mi seguridad? Dándome este collar" ella lo rasgó fuera de su cuello y lo echó en el aire, usando su magia para quebrar el pequeño mármol en mil diminutos pedazos. Una explosión naranja y la llovizna roja pintó el cielo de la mañana y rápidamente se disolvió con la atmósfera. "¿...para mantenerme a salvo de los Gostulings? ¿No entiendes lo que estoy intentando hacer?" Gritó. "¡Estoy intentando odiarte! ¡Estoy intentando alejarte por última vez de mi vida para que nunca tenga que ser herida de nuevo por tu memoria!"

Tomó unas respiraciones cortas, mirándolo a los ojos, buscando misericordia de su hórrido estado. Caminó hacia él, inclinando su cabeza con una clase de pequeña sonrisa demente. "Te amo..." asintió, todavía sonriéndole. "Te amo, te amo, te amo" repitió calmadamente y entonces se dio prisa a la orilla del tejado. "¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿Estas satisfecho?" gritó hacia el horizonte. "¡Lo admití! ¡Lo amo! lo amo incluso cuando me mintió. Lo amo cuando él me traicionó. Lo amo aunque sé que él nunca me ha amado"

Se giró hacia él y vio sólo sus labios delgados, sus ojos teniendo lástima de la chica histérica. "¿No podrías dejar de ser amable para ser cruel?" lloró. "¿No podrías dejar, por lo menos, de torturarme así y simplemente acabar con esto rápidamente?"

Todavía, él no dijo nada y ella miraba al cielo multicolor. Todo lo que vio se volvió a Malchior en su estado febril de mente. Lo había perdido, pensó con rara claridad. Finalmente reaccionó, tenia al frente al joven que desesperadamente odió y amó. Sus sollozos aumentaron, incluso la empujaron más allá en miseria, causando un diluvio de energía negra para torcer la apariencia del tejado.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, miró a donde Malchior estaba, pero el mago se hubo ido y en cambio, vio una figura que se le acercaba, la puerta que se abrió con el viento. La amiga de rojos cabellos se acercó, su paso calmado que se transformó en vuelo hasta donde Raven se encontraba. El juguetón viento movía de un lado a otro el pelo de Starfire, resaltando la hermosa apariencia de la Tamaraneana. Sus ojos verdes, llenos de simpatía, alcanzaron a su amiga, al igual que sus brazos cuando los envolvió alrededor de Raven.

"Amiga, oí que gritabas y me apresuré para encontrarte". Abrazó a su compañera. "¿Que pasó?"

"Malchior estuvo aquí" contestó Raven en una voz oscura y firme, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

Starfire se sorprendió, mirando en sus ojos, manteniendo la calma. "¿Y él te ha dañado?"

"Él siempre me ha herido" dijo desviando su mirada. "Desde el día que me traicionó, siempre me ha dañado"

"¿Que pasó aquí?" preguntó Starfire.

Por un momento, no respondía cuando miró fijamente al cielo de la mañana. Finalmente, volteó hacia Starfire con una explicación. "Anoche fui a matarlo. Llegué furtivamente a la casa de lujo en la que él y Sagira están quedándose. Encontré su cuarto y miré al interior" hizo una pausa, diciendo la próxima declaración en sílabas separadas, "imagina mi asombro cuando vi al terrible Malchior de Nol... llorando" dio una sonrisa débil. "Iba a matarlo, pero cuando lo vi, simplemente no pude"

"En mi planeta" empezó Starfire "es deshonroso matar a alguien cuando no está en guardia o en estado de sueño. Quizás sentías que no estaba bien matarlo en ese momento"

"Es la única oportunidad que podríamos tener en la vida y realmente fallé" agitó su cabeza. "Por qué tenía que nacerme una conciencia de repente y sentir algo por alguien que nunca sintió nada por nadie en su vida". Suspiró y entonces fijó sus puños. "¿Y sabes que? Él me permitió ir. Vino aquí para asegurarse que llegué a casa a salvo. ¿Y sabes que más?" Raven permitió a sus dedos relajarse. "Le dije que lo amaba"

"Oh, Raven..."

"¿Cómo los chicos van a confiar en mí? ¿Cómo podrán confiar en que lo mataré ahora? Mentí muchas veces antes y ahora tengo miedo de no poder cumplir con la promesa que hice"

"Raven, creo que harás lo que es correcto" dijo Starfire sinceramente. "Si estás matándolo o estás permitiéndote amarlo. Y no has dejado de tener la confianza de tus amigos por ningún momento"

"Desearía poder creer eso"

"Hay un mundo que salvar, Raven. Has contribuido a nuestra misión de tantas maneras. Y nadie en el equipo podría pedir a una amiga mejor"

Sin palabras, Raven agradeció a su amiga con sus ojos lavanda. Las dos chicas se sentaron juntas en la azotea hasta la hora en que regresarían al cuarto central de la torre, donde la planificación empezaría una vez más.

"Silver City" habló Raven en una voz que no mantenía ningún signo de lo que había sucedido anteriormente. "Malchior y Sagira atacarán Silver City"

Los otros se miraban entre ellos con miradas confundidas. "¿Cómo sabes que van a atacar Silver City?" Preguntó Speedy.

"Él vino esta mañana y trajo las noticias" dijo apagadamente, intentando terminar el asunto rápidamente. "Tenemos que llamar por refuerzos externos" declaró Raven. "Es lo único que podemos hacer. Los llamaremos mañana, pero la única cosa que podemos hoy es rechazarlos, debilitarlos, librarse de algunos Gostulings, y llevarlos al infierno". _Sin embargo, posiblemente nosotros seamos los que vayamos_, pensó.

"¿Y eso es todo lo que podemos hacer?" Preguntó Bumblebee.

"Por ahora, sí"

Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas entre sí. "Bien" Robin se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "A Silver City, entonces"

Los Titanes no se molestaron con tácticas intrincadas como lo hicieron anteriormente, aunque se dividieron en cuatro grupos, del norte, sur, este y oeste de Silver City. Wildebeast, Starfire, Más y Menos tomaron el norte; Robin, Aqualad y Chico Bestia tomaron el sur; Speedy, Bumblebee y Raven vinieron del oeste; y Hot Spot, Cyborg y Jinx, el este. Rodearían al feroz dragón y a la malvada hechicera. Éste había sido su plan inicial: Sin embargo, no habían planeado la cantidad incrédula de Gostulings que encontrarían cuando llegaran.

El irreprimible miedo capturó una respuesta inmediata del trío del este. Hot Spot, Cyborg y Jinx habían esperado tratar con Gostulings ciertamente, cuando se acercaron a Malchior a una distancia más próxima, pero se adaptaron rápidamente a su situación súbita. Hot Spot cubrió a las criaturas en fuego. Cyborg preparó su cañón que había estado lleno con pintura para la ocasión y la roció sobre los Gostulings delante de él, mientras Jinx golpeaba al suelo con sus discos rosas. El camino inmediatamente era destruido al azar, piedras puntiagudas que se elevan espontáneamente, agujereando, a las criaturas. Muchos vinieron a ellos con sus espadas, pero los rechazaron con sus propias armas y habilidades. Las cosas eran bastante simples hasta ahora.

Wildebeast, Starfire y los dos gemelos también se encontraron rápidamente con los Gostulings. Al principio, los gemelos españoles exclamaron unas frases en su lengua natal escondiéndose detrás de la Tamaraneana, pero ella los animó con un poderoso empujón. Con su agilidad inhumana, Más y Menos pasaron a través de los Gostulings, pincel en mano, dándole a las criaturas "forma". Wildebeast los arrolló. Starfire los golpeó con sus esmeraldas starbolts, un gritó de batalla escapaba rítmicamente de sus labios. Ella, Más y Menos empezaron a regresarlos y desaparecerlos.

No teniendo disponible bastante agua, Aqualad estaba en una ligera desventaja. Estaba sobre Chico Bestia, en forma de terodáctilo, usando el arma que Robin diseñó para disparar una sustancia pegajosa que ataría a los Gostulings. El joven maravilla usó su espada para cortar a varias de las criaturas que eran roseadas por la sustancia, a través de la muchedumbre de Gostulings.

Raven, Speedy y Bumblebee habían estado luchando de una manera similar cuando notaron que las criaturas huían y rápidamente se adentraron en la ciudad. "Están retirándose" dijo Bumblebee.

"¡Rápido! ¡Síganlos!" Exclamó Raven, mientras llevaba a Speedy. Bumblebee voló estrechamente al lado de ella, mientras un dragón negro y la hechicera se acercaban a su vista.

De hecho, todos los Gostulings se habían retirado donde sus amos en medio de la ciudad. Allí, los Titanes cogieron vista de los otros y se prepararon para la mayor batalla del día.

"Mira, tenemos compañía" Sagira sonrió al dragón a su lado.

La bestia asintió sin comentarios. Sagira no notó su cambio de humor.

"Supongo que es mi turno" voló adelante, enfrentando a los Titanes que la rodeaban.

Raven la atacó primero, detrás de ella venia una lluvia de ruinas. Preparó las piedras y partes de edificios para poder lanzarlos a la rubia hechicera, pero se encontró chocando en un campo de fuerza anaranjado, regresándolo los objetos que llevaba. Mientras Chico Bestia y Aqualad la cogieron después de su impacto, Starfire atacó a Sagira con sus millares de starbolts. Sagira no era ninguna luchadora y no era muy interesante con su técnica: simplemente puso un escudo para absorber las starbolts cuando vinieron a ella.

Hot Spot disparó fuego de sus brazos, pero fue regresado rápidamente a Wildebeast, Más y Menos. Robin tiró una bomba de humo, cubriendo el área de nieblas espesas, grises. Corriendo hacia ella, pudo tomarla por sorpresa, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Con un lamento de irritación, la rubia lanzó una esfera de energía hacia su estómago, enviándolo al aire y aterrizando en los brazos de la joven extraterreste.

Cyborg y Jinx dispararon sus rayos azul y rosa, pero no con mucha suerte. Sagira ponía su escudo cada vez para bloquear los ataques. Bumblebee y Chico Bestia (después de que había dejado abajo a Raven y Aqualad) la asaltó desde aire, pero sin ningún resultado: Sagira golpeó al dúo con su escudo, como si sostuviera un paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia.

Speedy aprovechó esta oportunidad para disparar algunas flechas al dragón negro que no estaba prestando atención. Con un gruñido, él alzó una garra y las flechas chocaron en los jóvenes, creando un despliegue de explosiones. Las flechas, lo fastidiaban de la manera más ligera.

Raven se rió entre dientes para sí. "Por lo menos Malchior era un poco más creativo" dijo casi exclamando. Sagira la miró y se dirigió hacia donde Raven estaba parada. La joven de cabellos lavanda disfrutó su ofanación, cada parte de ella. ¿Hecho esto, quizás, sería malvada al igual que ellos? Continuó adelante, indiferente. "Todo lo que haces es esconderte detrás de un escudo. Si vas a jugar con nosotros, por lo menos hazlo de la manera apropiada"

Sagira envió una ráfaga de viento hacia el pecho de Raven que la golpeó vigorosamente hacia el asfalto. Aunque el impacto aplastó unas cuantas costillas, volvió a ponerse de pie. "Bien. Veamos si puedes luchar sin el escudo". _Y dudo que puedas, perra_. Raven recogió unos automóviles con su levitación y los aventó a la hechicera. Apenas los rebanó con su magia, perdiendo de vista un parachoques que chocó contra su hombro. Sagira tropezó, intentando sanarse rápidamente con su magia, una mirada frenética en sus ojos. Rompiendo la tierra en dos, Sagira creó una larga manta de concreto. Con el movimiento de ambas manos, el asfalto se hiló alrededor de la chica mitad demonio, bastante firme para que ella no pudiera escapar, pero no bastante como para aplastarla.

Los Titanes se apresuraron en su ayuda, pero se encontraron con un escudo amarillo alrededor de Sagira y Raven. Los Gostulings aparecieron de repente, rodeando a los jóvenes. Raven tragó su ansiedad y miró a la hechicera con aire de desafío, aun así...

"Sagira, no te molestes con esta chica" Malchior se transformó, caminando a través del campo de fuerza con una increíble facilidad.

"Ciertamente podemos permitirnos el lujo de matar sólo a uno" los ojos de Sagira brillaron. "Aplastaré a esta chica hasta que sus órganos exploten, mientras los Gostulings se alimentan con su cadáver"

"Sagira, déjala en paz" dijo severamente, sus sílabas eran lentas y deliberadas.

"Sólo uno, Malchior" sonrió abiertamente de forma demente. "Sólo esta perra"

De repente, los Gostulings desaparecieron de vista. Sagira notó esto instantáneamente y sus ojos se desviaron de Raven hacia los desprovistos espacios y entonces en Malchior. "Oh sí" Malchior asintió. "_Todos_ se han ido"

"¿Y por qué, has dejado de impulsarlos?" Preguntó Sagira cautamente.

"Realmente" dudó con una sonrisa furtiva. "Hay una fiesta salvaje en el centro de New Massen y me gustaría conservar mi energía"

Sagira dejó caer su mandíbula en escepticismo para que un huevo pudiera encajarse en el contorno de su boca abierta. Ella, sin embargo, miró a Raven y con dientes apretados, se dispuso a terminar el asesinato que había empezado.

Pero la manta de negro y amarillo se dejó caer a la tierra, soltando a la Titán. Sagira se sobresaltó a su falta de poder e incapacidad para matar a la joven de cabellos lavanda. Miraba al mago y él simplemente dijo "te di una orden. Te dije que la dejaras en paz"

Ella lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo, intentando reunir los pedazos y ordenarlos. Finalmente, entendió y sus ojos anchos se detuvieron en el mago. Asintió, una expresión de vacío en su cara. "No tenía ninguna idea de que el Gran Dragón estaría así" su mirada regresó a Raven. "No puedo matarte Malchior, pero ciertamente ganaré la satisfacción de matar a tu noviecita"

"¿Sí? Bien sin embargo estarás muerta en dos segundos" Malchior arqueó una ceja.

Sagira se rió. "Desaparecería o conjuraría un escudo antes de que pudieras administrar un hechizo"

"No tienes magia" dijo Malchior suavemente.

"Tengo mucha magia en este báculo" comenzó con un hechizo. "_Jegil_..."

El apretar invisible de Malchior empezó a aplastar a la joven mujer, cuando dejó caer el báculo a la tierra y empezó a lucha por aire. "Debes de saber que no tendrías que confiar en un dragón. Dejaste tu báculo conmigo y transferí tu magia en un contenedor más pequeño que una joven doncella quebró y tiró en los mares. No has tenido magia todo este tiempo. Te proporcioné la magia adicional cuando la necesitabas, pero estás perdida y desesperada cuando te me opones"

Sé transformó en la magnifica bestia obsidiana y levantó a Sagira. Una ducha de llamas se vertió desde su boca, envolviendo a la encantadora hechicera. Ella gritó. Sus chillidos de desesperación apuñalaron a través del aire y en los oídos de los Titanes que se encogieron ante la vista de aquel acto. Capa tras capa de piel fundida salió de su cuerpo cuando envejeció dentro del rojo, naranja, amarillo, blanco y azul de las llamas. Su apariencia joven hizo una metamorfosis anormalmente veloz a través de las formas de una mujer vieja y arrugada. Los fuegos la despojaron de la carne dejándole el color escarlata de los músculos y la sangre perfiló la forma de la mujer. Los órganos aparecieron verdes, grises y naranjos mientras el blanco hueso se disolvió en el polvo. Los Titanes escudaron sus ojos, algunos de ellos vomitaron al horrible despliegue.

Malchior soltó su mano en el vacío y en los corazones de los Titanes. Sagira se había ido.

Él asumió una vez más la forma de un hombre, acercándose a la chica oscura que todavía se sentaba en la tierra por el asombro. Al principio, parecía como si él estuviera ayudándola de nuevo y entonces cambió su mentalidad, él abrazó a la joven adolescente, enterrando su rostro en el lavanda cabello. Ella tembló bajo el calor moderado de sus brazos, la proximidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, cuando las manos del mago se asieron a su cintura. Su corazón era como un caballo salvaje corriendo a través de tierras que nunca había visto antes y disfrutando la alegría mientras Malchior de Nol la tomaba en sus brazos.

"¿Sabes desde cuanto tiempo..." tartamudeó. "... he querido sostenerte de esta forma?"

_No, no caeré en esto_. Ella se empujó fuera de su abrazo, entonces agarró sus hombros, mirándolo fervorosamente a los ojos. "¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Él parecía entender que una explicación era requerida. "Sagira se mantenía en vida por el poder en su báculo. No podía destruirla completamente sin extraer el poder de él. Tenía que conseguir un contenedor y la única manera era ganar su confianza y estar de acuerdo con su plan"

"Ese fue un buen plan" asintió, sus ojos se sobresaltaron. "¿De cualquier forma, por qué necesitarías destruirla?"

"Para salvarlos de muchos problemas" respondió.

"Oh" su voz sucumbió ante el sarcasmo. "Seguro que nos salvaste de una _tonelada _de problemas" ella volteó hacia los Titanes. "Bien. Vamos a casa"

Malchior sujetó su mano. "Raven" dijo su nombre esta vez con gentileza, algo que ella había extrañado hace tanto tiempo. Casi se arrodilló ante este sonido, pero lo miraba, su expresión se caía en pedazos. "Quería saber lo que era tener el mundo en mis manos" la soltó, mirando sus manos y luego cerrándolas. "Quise tener el mundo en mis manos y ver si valía la pena"

"¿El valor de que?" se aventuró a preguntar, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

"Piensa, Raven, eres más inteligente que eso"

"No, Malchior. ¿Por qué no me iluminas?"

"Tú, mi querida" envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, colocando su mano encima de su hombro. "Quise saber si valía la pena dejar de pensar en ti, mi querida"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Cómo podía mantener su voz tan firme, nunca lo supo.

"¿Qué crees?" sus labios suaves se acercaron a su mejilla.

Sus brazos se arrastraron alrededor de su cuerpo, amarrándose en su espalda cuando se relajó en su calor moderado. "¿Arriésgate tu vida, las vidas de mis amigos, toda la confianza y mi amor, sólo para que pudieras ayudarnos a derrotarla y ver si valía la pena?"

"Sí" asintió contra ella.

"Tú, tonto" susurró, encontrando al fin sus labios con los suyos. Un simple beso para lavar los pecados y enviar lejos las lágrimas de ayer.

**T.T vaya este capítulo fue hermoso, sobretodo el final y cuando Malchior quemó a Sagira jajaja... bien ella realmente no me caía muy bien.**

**El final está a un paso, pero para ser más específica está a unos reviews de aquí, depende de cuantos me lleguen dependerá la velocidad con la que actualice.**

**Nos vemos en otro episodio...**

**Se despide. Krystal of Nol**


	11. Epilogo

Teen Titans no me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco, pero si no fuera por: Red Moon Kree esto jamás existiría y... ya los dejo para que lean Epílogo 

Malchior ayudó grandiosamente a los Titanes a reconstruir las tres ciudades que había asolado y destruido durante las anteriores dos semanas. Con su magia y trabajo duro, las ciudades regresaban y continuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los Titanes Este, Hot Spot y Wildebeast regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, recibiendo la más profunda y calurosa gratitud y apreciación. Incluso Jinx regresó a HIVE, con Gizmo y Mamut. Las cosas se remontarían a la manera que siempre habían sido, HIVE contra los Titanes, pero no todo era igual. Después de todo, Cyborg y Jinx estaban expresando libremente sus sentimientos, sin secretos. Luchar en la mañana, películas en la tarde.

Malchior no planeaba quedarse en la Torre de los Titanes. Había mucho del mundo que no veía hace mil años, quiso observar e incluso estudiar. Frecuentemente los visitó, porque era duro para el mago de blancos cabellos apartarse y llevarla con él. Pero cuando regresó para bien, había un cuarto esperándolo, un lugar en la Torre para un novio, un amigo y posiblemente un héroe. Malchior protestó, diciendo que el trabajo de héroe estaba muy por debajo de su nivel. Todavía, ya había demostrado ser un héroe a muchos; uno extraño, pero un significativo héroe para una joven...

Todos menos Chico Bestia parecían estar contentos con los cambios. Perdiendo un segundo amor, sólo más doloroso que el primero.

"Oh sí, la chica de las piedras..." dijo Malchior. "Bien estaré seguro de despertarla antes de que salga mañana por la mañana"

Quizás el bien triunfa sobre el mal.

**Para los que esperaban que la historia durara más o el capítulo fuera más larga, lamento decepcionarlos jajajajaja (risa maligna), pero esto sólo fue el epílogo... y con el ha llegado el final de la historia The Paper Rose, la rosa de papel, agradezco a quienes han leído hasta el final, en especial a R.R Lady Chaos, quien ha seguido fielmente la historia (no es por menospreciar a nadie, pero debía señalarla por razones que no nombraré) **

**Creo que por ahora nos despediremos, y recalco POR AHORA, quien sabe quizás publique alguna historia propia (no se librarán de mí tan fácil jajajaja XD) **

**Casi olvidaba mencionar lo más importante de todo: ¡Raven, es la mejor y más grande Titán!**

**Atte: Krystal of Nol**


End file.
